You Belong To Me
by Hope Grace
Summary: Tragedy strikes after the Salem teens reunite for a wedding. Can Shawn and Belle work through five years of pain and heartbreak between them to save their friends and find love in the process? (Set in 2007)
1. 30,000 Feet

(Let's get caught up on the latest happenings with the Salemites: This takes place 5 years after high school graduation, so they're all about 23, except for Brady who is 26. Shawn is an officer in the Salem PD, Belle has been living in London for the past 4 years and has recently graduated from Oxford. Everyone knows that JT is John's son now, although they don't know he was switched with Isaac, because I'm still trying to fit that in there somewhere. Oh yeah, and this is fairly unimportant, but I made Jack/Jenn back together and they now have a 4 year old daughter named after Alice, Ali for short, because Abby would be way too old to be a flower girl by this time. Yes, there will me lots of flashbacks to get you up to speed.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Belle Black was 30,000 feet over the ocean, and nervous as hell. It wasn't the flying that scared her. She had taken this flight from London to Salem many times over the past few years. No, the air travel didn't scare her, it was what was going to happen after the plane had landed.   
  
In the years since their breakup, Belle had ran into Shawn Brady a few times by accident. The first few years, they would speak to each other politely but briefly, but in her most recent visits, they would pass each other by at Salem Place without so much as a hello. But, on this visit they were going to be forced into spending a lot more than thirty painful seconds with each other.  
  
Belle grabbed her purse off of the floor and frantically started digging. She found her prey, the last two aspirin in the bottle and quickly took them with a sip of water. Her nerves were frayed so much that she had actually considered drinking some alcohol on the long flight, until she remembered what a nasty effect hard liquor had on her stomach.  
  
Belle sighed softly and stared at the tiny silver ring that she had worn for five years. No matter what, she had never wanted to take it off. Besides her memories, it was the only thing she had left of the happiest times in her life. The times that she had spent with Shawn.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
(Morning after the Last Blast, 2002 - Senior Year)  
  
Belle awoke with a yawn in the hotel room that Shawn had reserved for them. The sun was just rising, and she felt like she had been living in some sort of dream that night, a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She rolled on to her side and came face to face with Shawn Brady. A mostly naked Shawn Brady. This was something she had certainly never woke up to before. She admired his muscular physique which was bare from the waist up and slowly, and very gently, ran her tiny hands up his bare chest. Shawn sighed in his sleep and Belle smiled contentedly. Shawn always acted tough, but in sleep he looked different... peaceful and innocent almost.   
  
Belle kissed his lips gently for a moment, whispering as she broke away, "I love you, Shawn Douglas Brady..."  
  
Shawn smiled peacefully, his eyes still shut. "Love you too, Isabella Black..."  
  
"Thought you were asleep..."  
  
Shawn opened his eyes and shook his head. "Only a little asleep... but glad to be woken up like that."  
  
Belle smiled sweetly and kissed him again. "This has been the happiest night of my life... so far."  
  
"It only gets better from here." Shawn winked at her and rolled over, searching for something he had left in his dress pants. He popped back up and handed Belle a small velvet box.  
  
Belle looked at it curiously and then looked at Shawn. "What's this for?"  
  
"I don't know, call it a 'Happy Last Blast Present', or maybe it's a 'just-because-I-love-you' present."  
  
"But it could also be a 'Bon Voyage to Virginity' present..."  
  
Shawn laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, something like that. Just open it..."  
  
Belle opened the box and a saw the tiny silver ring with a Celtic design resting on a piece of velvet. She sighed softly and placed it gently on her finger. Belle moved over to snuggle with Shawn, lifting her hand up so they could admire it in the early morning light.  
  
"Ohh Shawn... it's perfect. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Shawn kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Only the best for my perfect girl."  
  
"Thank you, Shawn... I love it."  
  
"You're welcome. I'd like to stay like this forever, you know..."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement, "Me too, except that I promised my parents I'd be home in less than 24 hours from when I left."  
  
"You think they'll suspect something?"  
  
Belle laughed at the thought of it. "Are you kidding me? Their baby girl stays out until the break of dawn with her boyfriend... yeah, they suspect something. But, they know we're responsible and mature. Heck, they thought we had already done it on the island over the summer."  
  
"But aren't you glad we waited?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I can't think of any possible way that this night could have been more perfect."  
  
Shawn sat up and Belle sat up with him. He kissed her gently on the lips and brushed a few strands of hair off of her face. "I can think of one way, but since the night can't last forever... I'll just have to take you home."  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Belle adjusted the ring on her finger and sighed deeply. Although it still hurt to think about that night, Belle couldn't bear to ever let go of the things that reminded her of happier times. Though years had passed, and Belle had other serious relationships, none of them had ever lived up to Shawn Brady.  
  
The older gentleman beside her laid down his book and looked at her sympathetically. He spoke to her with a slight British accent, "Dear, I don't usually strike up conversations with strangers on airplanes. But, I can't help but notice that you've sighed about 400 times since we've taken off. Are you alright?"  
  
Belle smiled politely and nodded. "I'm fine... just anxious about going home."  
  
"One would think you would be happy about that. I know how much I miss my home when I'm away."  
  
"Well... I do miss it, but normally when I visit I can avoid certain people and certain situations. I can't do that this time. The person I want to avoid is the best man in my brother's wedding."  
  
The man raised his eyebrows at her. "Bad breakup?"  
  
Belle cringed and nodded. "I guess it's written all over my face. The worst part? The bride is my best friend, and I'm the maid of honor."  
  
"Ahh... so you have to walk down the aisle with him, dance at the reception, take pictures together..."  
  
Belle nodded painfully. "Unfortunately, yes. The funny thing is... I always thought it would be us, the first ones to get married... I think everyone else thought that too. And now, we've hardly said three words to each other in the past 5 years. My brother and my friends have stayed close to him, but when I visit he tends to stay away from me, and vice versa."  
  
"At least it sounds somewhat civilized. Your friends didn't take sides."  
  
"No, they didn't. There were no sides to take really... It just kind of happened. A VERY long story that I won't bore you with."  
  
The gentleman patted her gently on the knee. "Then don't... tell me all about this beautiful wedding. It's been a quite a while since I've attended one, but it's always such a happy occasion."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled happily. "Well, this is no exception. I've never seen two people so perfect for each other. Plus, it just so happens to be the two people I love the most in the world getting married. My brother and I have always been really close, and Chloe has been my best friend since high school. I'm so happy that they are together."  
  
"So, is it a big wedding?'  
  
"Not really. They wanted something in between 'Vegas Chapel' and 'Princess Diana & Prince Charles'. So, it's kinda mid-size, I guess. Just romantic and elegant, but not too frou-frou. Only two bridesmaids, me and my friend Mimi, and two on the groom's side. Little Ali is the flower girl, and my half-brother JT is the ring bearer. It's going to be so beautiful... I just know it is."  
  
He nodded and smiled politely. "How old is this half-brother of yours?"  
  
Belle pulled her wallet out of her purse and proudly showed him JT's most recent school picture. "He's going to be seven the week after the wedding."  
  
"He's an adorable little boy..."  
  
Belle sighed sadly. "Yes, and he's come a long way. He used to have a lot of health problems, but he's so much better now. I... I feel really bad because I've missed a lot of his childhood. I've been gone at school since he was a baby... but I try to spend as much time with him as I can when I'm back home."  
  
"I'm sure he understands and there's no reason to feel guilty. He probably knows how much you love him."  
  
Belle nodded slowly and looked out the window at the clouds around her. She quietly muttered, "I hope you're right..."  
  
"I am right. I can tell just by the way you show off his picture how much you love him. I'm sure he can see it too."  
  
Belle looked at him hopefully. "It sure is going to be an interesting week though..."  
  
The gentleman smiled politely at her. "Well, don't look at it that way. It's going to be a great week, filled with happiness and joy. Focus on that."  
  
Belle nodded and looked back out the window. He was right, and she knew it. It was not a time for her to wallow in old memories and regrets, but to enjoy all the happiness and romance surrounding the wedding of her two favorite people.  
***  
  
(Sorry Phloe-fans, but ANYBODY who knows my writing knows that Brady & Chloe always end up together. And although they are only minor players in this story, I just couldn't have it any other way. Muahahaha! ------ That's my evil laugh right there.)  



	2. No Place Like Home

Chapter Two  
  
Belle tentatively stepped out of the gate and into the terminal. She looked around for signs of life and saw the excited faces of Chloe and Mimi waving her over. Belle ran over and dropped her overnight bag on the ground to hug them both tightly.  
  
"Oh, it's so good to see the both of you."  
  
Chloe smiled widely, "Welcome home, Belle. We've missed you so much."  
  
Mimi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I just wish you'd come back home forever."  
  
Belle frowned slightly. "I know... I'm sorry... But, now that I'm out of school forever, I can stick around much longer."  
  
Chloe nodded. "Good, because Salem just isn't the same without Belle Black around."  
  
Mimi had been staring at the gate number and curiously muttered, "Hey isn't this the same gate where..."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and she practically shot lasers from them in Mimi's direction. She nervously stammered, finishing Mimi's sentence for her, "...absolutely nothing that we want to talk about happened."  
  
Mimi nodded, getting the picture. "Right... so... anyway."  
  
Chloe continued, "Brady really wanted to come to the airport, but their tuxedo fitting got rescheduled for one o'clock."  
  
Belle picked up her overnight bag and shrugged it off. "That's alright... I've got my favorite girls right here, and plenty of time to see my big brother."  
  
The group began walking towards the baggage claim, and Chloe asked, "So where do you want to go first? You and Meems have a fitting at 3:30, so we've got plenty of time to do whatever you want."  
  
Belle pouted slightly. "Home. I miss my daddy."  
  
Mimi chuckled at her. "You always were daddy's little girl."  
  
Belle nodded happily. "And proud of it."  
***  
  
Belle ran excitedly into the Black penthouse with Mimi and Chloe in tow. She paused in the empty living room and shouted loudly, "IS ANYBODY HOME?"  
  
John Black emerged from the kitchen and swept his daughter into his arms, kissing her on the forehead. "Oh, Izzy B... welcome home, princess."  
  
Belle smiled and squeezed her dad tightly. "It's good to be home, Dad. I've missed you so much. Is Mom home too?"  
  
"No, she's at the hospital... but she'd dying to see you. I do, however, have someone else here you'd like to see."  
  
Belle looked at him in surprise. "You do?"  
  
John nodded and then shouted towards the kitchen, "Hey kiddo... get out here. She's home."  
  
The kitchen door flew open and JT came bounding into the living room. "BELLE! You're home!"  
  
Belle smiled widely and bundled her half-brother into her arms, kissing him all over his face and running a hand through his brown curls. "Hey J-man... whatcha doing here?"  
  
"Mommy and Daddy had to work today, so I'm spending the day with Daddy John. You look very pretty today, Belle."  
  
Belle grinned and sat on the couch with JT in her lap. "Thank you... you must have learned how to compliment pretty girls from BOTH of your daddy's."  
  
Mimi and Chloe took seats in the living room, and Mimi grinned at Belle. "Or from his big brother Brady."  
  
Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes, "Ain't that the truth..."  
  
Belle winked at her friends and then turned back to JT. "So, you didn't have to go get your suit fitted with the boys today?"  
  
JT shook his head. "Nope, mine fit on the first try."  
  
"Cool... Are you nervous about walking down the aisle with Ali?"  
  
"Nope, she's a nice girl. But, don't give her lots of sugar or she acts like Jack. At least that's what my mommy says."  
  
The group laughed at the accuracy of JT's statements, and Belle cuddled him closer, kissing him on the top of the head. The five of them spent the next hour getting caught up on the latest events, but Belle's attention kept getting diverted from the conversation to the doors that led out to the balcony.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
(Morning of the Last Blast, 2002)  
  
Belle quietly crept back into her house a little later than she had planned. She had hoped to be home before anyone in the house woke up, but when she arrived at the building, her mom's car was already gone, probably to a morning meeting at the hospital. When she walked into the penthouse, she didn't see any signs of life so she ran upstairs to take a quick shower and change out of her Last Blast attire.   
  
She came back downstairs with her hair still wet to make a sandwich when she saw something strange out on the balcony. Belle tiptoed over to the closed doors and saw her father talking to Hope Brady. Part of her wondered why Hope would be here at noon on a Saturday morning to talk to her father. Her nosiness got the best of her when she leaned against the glass to listen in, staying out of view. Their voices came through the glass muffled, but still understandable.  
  
"John, it's time... we have to tell them. Bo has known it for a while... and he and I agree. it's time."  
  
John sighed and shook his head, "No, we can't do it, Hope. Marlena and I have tried to shield our children from all the damage that DiMera has caused to our family, and this... this is too much."  
  
Hope placed a hand on his arm. "I know, and we've tried to do the same for Shawn. But, they're not babies anymore. They're all grown up, and they deserve to know the truth. They are no longer as innocent as they used to be, especially not since what happened in Puerto Rico... They can handle this."  
  
"I'm not so sure. This is different..."  
  
Hope sighed sadly. "I know... But, look at them. Shawn and Belle, their relationship is getting more serious every day. I'm not naive, and neither are you... we both know why they stayed out all night last night. They have to know the truth before it destroys what they have together."  
  
"And if they find out the truth? You don't think that will ruin their relationship too? After all they've been through... If they found out that I'm JT's father... it would ruin everything."  
  
Belle nearly fell backwards. She put her hand on her chest with a gasp, and felt her body go numb. Stumbling, she found her way to the couch and sat down. Tears begin to fall from her eyes as she mumbled quietly, "It can't be... It can't."  
  
Belle was in shock, trying to understand how this could have happened. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the balcony doors open and close behind her. John and Hope walked in and looked at her with fear.  
  
John looked at her strangely and asked, "Belle... When did you get home?"  
  
Belle lifted her head to look at him, her eyes filled with tears and confusion. "It's true. It's true, isn't it?"  
  
Hope looked at her with eyebrows raised, "What? What's true?"  
  
"JT... he's... my brother..."  
  
Hope and John looked at each other with a shared expression, their worst nightmare revealed. John sat next to Belle and clasped her hand. "Izzy... I'm so sorry..."  
  
Belle jerked her hand away from his and inched down the couch. "Just explain it... Tell me how. How this could happen..."  
  
John looked at Hope who nodded in understanding. She picked up the phone off the table and looked at Belle, "I'm going to call Shawn, Bo and Marlena... they need to be here for this too."  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
"So, you know Kevin's coming to the wedding, right?"  
  
Mimi looked at Chloe in surprise. "Really? I haven't heard from Kevin in a few years. How did you get in touch with him?"  
  
"I ran into him when I was in New York last month. I guess I forgot to tell you. He invented some new thing for the computer that stores like a thousand times more information than anything we've had before, and takes up about an eighth of the usual space. I don't know, it was all Greek to me because I know nothing about computers."  
  
Mimi looked impressed. "Wow... cool."  
  
Belle shook the memories away and rejoined the conversation with a quiet, "Huh?"  
  
Chloe looked at her strangely. "Hi Belle... welcome back to the conversation."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Got distracted..."  
  
John gave his daughter a worried look. "Are you alright, sweetie?"  
  
Belle nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I promise. Just glad to be home with my family."  
  
Mimi checked her watch and grinned at Belle. "Speaking of... if you want to stop by the hospital to say hi to your mom, we better get going. Our dress fitting is at 3:30."  
  
Belle nodded and kissed JT on the forehead, and he scooted out of her lap. "Alright... see you later J-man."  
  
JT smiled happily as Belle and the other girls stood from the couches. Belle hugged her father and spoke to him quietly. "Did I mentioned already how good it is to be home?"  
  
"Yes, you have... but I don't mind. Now get going... your mother will be so happy to see you."  
  
Belle smiled at her father and headed towards the door. Mimi and Chloe said goodbye to John and JT and followed her out.  
***  



	3. Bridal Shop

Chapter Three  
  
Belle hesitantly stepped out of the dressing room and twirled a few times for her appreciative audience. Mimi and Chloe 'ooh'ed' and 'aah'ed' in unison for her. She stood in front of the three-way mirror and glanced at her reflection.  
  
Chloe got up from her chair and stood next to her. "What do you think, Belle? Did I pick the right dresses?"  
  
Belle looked at her and smiled widely. "Definitely... These are perfect."  
  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God... I was a little worried about having to pick the bridesmaids dresses without you."  
  
Belle frowned slightly. "I'm so sorry, Chloe. I'm such a terrible friend, I should have been here to plan all of this with you."  
  
Chloe hugged her tightly and shook her head. "Don't say that, you are the best friend I've ever had. You're here now, and that's all that matters to me. Besides, Mimi has been a huge help."  
  
Belle leaned out of the hug and stared at Mimi in shock. Mimi looked up from her magazine somewhat offended. "Hey, don't be so surprised... I'm good at helping... sometimes. When I don't forget things..."  
  
Belle laughed and rolled her eyes at Mimi. "Will wonders never cease?"  
  
Chloe stood back to admire the simple, elegant, light blue gown that Belle was wearing. "I tried to find a color that both you and Mimi would look good in."  
  
"I think you chose the right one. I love it. And it fits perfectly too."  
  
Mimi stood from the chair and muttered under her breath, "Lucky you..."  
  
Belle wrinkled up her nose and looked at Mimi in her matching dress. "Looks good now... did you have it fixed before?"  
  
"Yup, had to loosen it a little in the bust..."  
  
Belle grinned slightly. "Why am I NOT surprised?"  
  
"You shush."  
  
"Alright, alright... I'm going to go change out of this before I accidentally rip it or get it dirty."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. I've already pulled the hem out once before. Must be careful..."  
  
Chloe smiled proudly at her bridesmaids and ushered them off to the dressing rooms. "Hurry it up, so I can model MY dress for you two."  
  
Belle went into the dressing room and quickly slipped out of the beautiful blue dress. She changed back into her regular clothes and stared at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. Belle combed her fingers through her blonde hair, now grown out past her shoulders and sighed deeply.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
(One month after the Last Blast, 2002)  
  
Belle stood at her bedroom mirror fussing with her short blonde hair. She moved the part to one side and then wrinkled her nose in disgust. She changed the part to their other side and shrugged. Belle turned around to Shawn who was sitting on her bed, engrossed in a magazine.  
  
"I don't know, Shawn... I'm thinking about growing it long again. What do you think?"  
  
Shawn kept his nose buried in the magazine and muttered a disinterested, "Hmmmmm."  
  
Belle turned and stared him down. "Shawn... are you still on this planet? Should I send a shuttle to come get you? Helloooo?"  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm..."  
  
Belle sighed in frustration and sat on the bed facing him. "Are you listening to me at all? I mean, I know I'm not discussing anything as fascinating as whatever you're reading there... but could you at least PRETEND that I exist?"  
  
Shawn nodded but kept reading. "Yeah..."  
  
Belle tore the magazine out of his hands and threw it against the wall. "Damnit, Shawn... What the HELL is going on here?"  
  
Shawn finally looked her in the eyes, his own brown eyes filled with confusion and surprise. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Am I mad? What do you think? How often do I throw things and scream at you?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Belle looked at him with shock over his complete obliviousness. "What did you do? Shawn, I was tired of being IGNORED... so I did something about it."  
  
Shawn shrugged like it was no big deal. "Sorry... I was reading something interesting."  
  
"I'm not just talking about today. I'm talking about EVERY day. You act like this every day. You don't kiss me anymore, or hold me, or even talk to me. I think the only reason you come over here is so you don't have to be at home. Listen, when the truth came out about JT, you and I made a decision. We decided to not let it ruin what we have together, and we're going to stick to that. But, I need you to hold up your end of the bargain too."  
  
Shawn looked downward and nodded. "I know, I know that's what we said. But, it is so hard. This isn't like other challenges we've faced. It goes far beyond everything."  
  
Belle tried to reach out to him and put her hand on his face, but he jerked away from her touch. She had tears running down her face and her voice wavered when she spoke, "Shawn... you are so strong. You'll get through this, we both will. You have always come through everything in your life, and this is no exception. When I was in a coma, and when we got stuck in the elevator, or when we were in that stupid cavern on that island... YOU were the one that got me through it. You've always been the strong one."  
  
Shawn looked at her and shook his head. "Maybe I'm tired of being strong. This isn't like all of those times. Mind-control, microchips, a Princess who looks exactly like my mom who was in love with your dad... this is almost too ridiculous to believe. I can't handle it this time. I don't want to deal with it..."  
  
"And you don't want to deal with me either apparently..."  
  
Shawn wiped a few tears off of cheek. "Belle, I love you..."  
  
"Then act like it... don't shut yourself off from everybody who cares about you. I love you too and I need you... but not like this. I want the old Shawn back."  
  
Shawn looked away from her again. "The old Shawn is gone..."  
  
Belle suppressed the urge to sob, even though the tears were still falling. "Don't say that, Shawn. I don't believe that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Belle. I'm sorry that I made you cry."  
  
"Then don't do it again... Just promise that you'll TRY to make this work, cause I can't bear losing you right now. You're the only thing that makes sense to me in this stupid world, and I can't lose you."  
  
Shawn nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll try. That's all I can promise.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
A few tears fell down her cheeks and Belle quickly wiped them away. She hung the dress back up on the hanger and exited back into the bridal shop. Mimi had already changed and was waiting for her in the same chair she had been in before.  
  
"Geez, Belle... what took you so long? Zipper issues?"  
  
Belle chuckled and shook her head. "No, I just got... lost in thought."  
  
"Again..."  
  
Belle nodded and sat in the chair next to Mimi's. "Yes, again."  
  
They heard Chloe's voice yell at them from behind the main dressing room door. "ARE YOU BOTH READY?"  
  
Belle and Mimi shouted in unison, "YEAH!"  
  
Chloe gingerly walked through the door, swathed in white satin. Both girls sighed softly at the sight of her. Chloe had never looked more beautiful.  
  
Mimi's mouth was agape in amazement. "Wow, Chloe... I mean, I thought it was pretty on the mannequin... but WOW. You look amazing."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "Chloe... You look so beautiful. My brother is going to freak out when he sees you walk down that aisle."  
  
Chloe smiled gleefully and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, thank you both. I just feel so... happy. I didn't know it was possible to feel this stupidly joyous."  
  
Belle chuckled and stood to hug her. "Congratulations, Chloe... I am so happy for you."  
  
Chloe smiled at her friend but noticed the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Then those are tears of joy in your eyes?"  
  
Belle had't noticed until Chloe did and she quickly swiped them away with one hand. "Yes, of course. Weddings always make me a little sappy."  
  
Mimi groaned from behind her. "A little sappy? When Jack and Jennifer got remarried, they had to mop you off the floor."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded. "Alright... you got me on that one."  
  
Chloe checked her watch again. Apparently, being an engaged woman with a deadline had turned her into something resembling a human desk calendar. Every minute had become planned, and nobody was allowed to stray from the schedule. Chloe looked at both of them and tapped the watch with one finger. "Well, if I go change right now we have plenty of time to meet Brady and Phillip for dinner."  
  
Mimi and Belle nodded as Chloe hustled herself back into the dressing room to change.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and looked at a seemingly amused Belle. She muttered under breath, "I just wish I could rip that damn watch off of her wrist sometimes."  
  
Belle grinned and nodded. "She's been like this the whole time, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh... She's lost her mind ever since they set the date."  
  
"Well, she just wants everything to turn out perfect. Can't say I blame her."  
  
Mimi shrugged slightly. "I know... I just hope she returns to the sane Chloe that we used to know after all this is over."  
  
Belle sat back down in her chair with a sigh and nodded in agreement. The two girls waited in silence for Chloe to change back into her regular clothes. Belle had been looking forward to seeing her brother since she got home, and waited patiently until Chloe was ready to go.  
*** 


	4. Plane Tickets

Chapter Four  
  
The three girls entered the pub where Brady and Phillip were already waiting for them. Brady stood from the table and pulled Belle into his arms.  
  
"Heya Tink... How was your flight?"  
  
"Ohhh, you know... Long... Very very long. But, I'm used to it by now."  
  
Phillip stood and hugged her tightly too. "It's good to have you home, Belle."  
  
Belle winked at him and smiled, "You know... I never get tired of hearing how glad everyone is to have me here. That's why I don't live here. You can't miss me if I'm here all the time."  
  
Brady looked at her strangely. "We'd still rather have you here though."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted when Caroline Brady spotted Belle's entrance. She came running up and squeezed Belle tightly. "Belle Black... it is so good to see you. You get more grown up every time I see you."  
  
Belle smiled sweetly and looked Caroline over. "And you, Mrs. Brady... you never age a day. You're still as beautiful as you were when I was a baby."  
  
Caroline waved a hand at her. "Oh stop it, you're just saying that so I'll get you a free cheeseburger... which you would get anyway."  
  
Belle shook her head and crossed her heart with her index finger. "No way... I only speak the truth. But, if being honest gets you free cheeseburgers, then sign me up."  
  
Caroline laughed and nodded. "Absolutely... one of the usual for you, anytime."  
  
The group settled in at the table with Belle sitting between Brady and Phillip. Phillip looked at Belle uneasily, "So you're okay with eating here?"  
  
Belle shrugged in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be? Nothing says home like a Brady Pub cheeseburger."  
  
"I meant, because of..."  
  
"Because of Shawn?" Phillip nodded and Belle continued, lying through her teeth as she spoke to him, "I'm fine. If he happens to show up here, then I can handle it. We're all adults now, and there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Brady interjected, "So you're not freaked because he's my best man?"  
  
Belle shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm not going to freak at all... You and Shawn are like brothers to each other, and I'm glad that he's a part of this. It might be a little awkward, but I'll get over it."  
  
"Well, if you start to freak... then you find me, and I'll fix it."  
  
Belle sighed and patted him on the knee. "That's really sweet, Brady. But this week, it's not about me... It's about you and Chloe. I am so happy for both of you, and you shouldn't worry about me. Just focus on each other, and your love. Don't even think twice about me. I am FINE."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and Mimi tried to change the subject, "Hey Belle... now that you're a college graduate, what are you going to do? Are you going to stay in London?"  
  
Belle shrugged. "I don't know. I got a job offer if I want to stay there, but maybe I'll travel some more before I settle down. I haven't really decided yet."  
  
Chloe grinned at her. "Oh you're such a world traveler... lucky girl."  
  
"Oh stop, Chloe... you've seen plenty of the world. My brother makes sure of that."  
  
"I know. But, you're the only person I know who took a year off of school to see the world. I don't think anyone pegged you as the world traveler in the group."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "I know... but the opportunity was there, and I took it. It taught me a lot more about myself and life in general. More than I learned in 4 years of college."  
  
Mimi interjected, "And since you did it all alone..." Mimi stammered, realizing that once again she was drudging up bad memories. Time to open mouth and insert foot. "You... uhm, well, you... you learned to be more independent."  
  
"Right... something like that. Uhm, could you guys excuse me for a minute? I'm going to go to the little girl's room and wash up."  
  
Belle nervously stood from the table and headed towards the ladies room. She ran into the first stall and locked the door shut. After she threw the lid down and sat down on top of it, covering her face with her hands and letting the sobs come naturally. She had been holding them back all day but now she let the tears flow like rain down her face.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
(Two months after Last Blast, 2002)  
  
Belle stood outside the door to Shawn's room and knocked timidly. She heard his muffled voice tell her to come in, and she slowly opened the door. Shawn was putting away his laundry and turned to look at her standing in his doorway.  
  
"Hey Belle..."  
  
"Shawn... I have a surprise for you."  
  
Shawn cringed slightly. "A bad surprise?"  
  
"I don't think so. I think it's a good surprise. But, sit down anyway."  
  
Shawn sat on the edge of his bed and Belle joined him. She pulled an envelope out of her backpack and shyly handed it over to him. Shawn looked at her curiously and slid something out of the envelope. He looked at her in confusion. "It's two plane tickets to Paris."  
  
Belle nodded and pointed at them. "One in your name, and one in mine."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Belle sighed softly. "My parents... they thought it would be a good idea for me to get out of Salem for awhile, see the world, get an education in the 'ways of the world'. But my dad wasn't really keen on the idea of me going alone, and neither was I, so he talked to your parents... My dad bought the tickets this morning and told me to surprise you with them."  
  
Shawn nodded. "Well, I'm definitely surprised."  
  
"It's not just to go to Paris. He made arrangements for us to travel all over Europe. England, Scotland, Ireland, Italy, Germany, France, Greece... anywhere we want really. The world is our oyster... or something like that."  
  
Shawn laid the tickets on the bed between them and looked downward. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Belle."  
  
Belle stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding? It's a great idea. It's the BEST idea. This has been the hardest two months we've had, and I just think that if we got away from everything here... then we still have a chance to survive it. We can put all of this crap behind us, just you and me together traveling the world."  
  
"What about school?"  
  
Belle shrugged. "I'm going to take a semester off, maybe two. They'll all wait for me, I've got guaranteed admission to the four schools that I want. Besides, the things I can learn by travelling far outweigh what I can learn in a classroom. You HAVE to go, Shawn."  
  
Shawn sighed. "I don't think I can. I need to be here, to help take care of JT. And, I don't know if I can not start school in the fall... I'm not like you."  
  
Belle felt her anger rising. "Now, you're just making excuses, Shawn. JT is FINE, he's going to be fine. When I came in, your mother told me that the doctor said today that he's in perfect health and there's nothing to worry about in the immediate future."  
  
Shawn shook his head. "I don't know... I just can't leave."  
  
Belle stood and crossed her arms. "You can, but you don't want to. You don't want to be with ME. That's the problem. You can't let all of this ruin what we have. The stuff with Stefano DiMera, it has NOTHING to do with us... but you're acting like now that we know the truth about him, than we can no longer be together."  
  
"Belle, I do love you..."  
  
Belle turned her head away from him painfully. "You know, you keep saying that... but I can't help but think that if you loved me, you'd fight for US. But, you're not... you're just giving up."  
  
Shawn ran his hands through his dark brown hair in frustration. "I'm sorry... I just feel like, nothing is the same anymore, and nothing ever will be again. I don't know how to deal with it."  
  
Belle couldn't bear it anymore. "Shawn, you have shut down inside... and I have been trying SO hard to help you, but you won't let me get through to you. And, I can't hardly bear to watch this anymore... You're not yourself at all. I thought this trip would help you, but apparently NOTHING will."  
  
Belle grabbed the plane tickets off the bed and stuck them back in her backpack. Shawn looked up at her solemnly, but did not say a word. She walked to the doorway and turned around to look at him, "Listen, I'm not getting a refund on these tickets. I'm going to go, with or without you, but I'd rather it be with you. You have a month to make up your mind. Please go, Shawn."  
  
Shawn still did not say a word and Belle just sighed and walked out the door.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Belle laid her head against the wall of the bathroom stall and tore some toilet paper from the roll. She slowed her sobs down and wiped the tears off her face. The door to the bathroom creaked open and she heard Chloe's voice on the other side of the stall.  
  
"Belle... are you alright?"  
  
Belle sniffled slightly and replied, "Yeah, Chloe... I'm fine. I just need to wash my hands and I'll be right out."  
  
"Okay, I just wanted to let you know the food is at the table. Are you SURE you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in about two minutes."  
  
"Okay, okay..." Chloe walked out and shut the door behind her.   
  
Belle stood from the seat and walked out of the stall. She stood in front of the mirror and stared at her pathetic looking reflection.  
  
"Geez, Belle... what is wrong with you? Why are you letting the past get to you like this?"  
  
Belle shook her head in confusion and quickly washed up. She headed back into the restaurant, with one thought gnawing away at her. She knew exactly why she was letting all of these memories get to her, but she was too afraid to admit to herself.  
***  
(Are you getting tired of the flashbacks yet? I promise there's only a few more left.) 


	5. Bath Tub

Chapter Five  
  
Belle opened the door to her parents' penthouse and was stunned into silence. Shawn Brady, tall and more handsome than ever, was standing in the living room, holding a sleeping JT and talking to her father. Belle paused nervously, figuring she had two options to choose from: either curl up in a ball and die or play it cool. She decided to go for the latter.  
  
"Shawn... I'm surprised to see you here. How are you?"  
  
Shawn nodded in her direction. "I'm alright. I came to pick up JT so I could take him home to my parents' house. How are you?"  
  
Belle plastered a faux smile on her face. "I'm great. Just great."  
  
Shawn nodded again and attempted to make small talk. "And, how's Tom?"  
  
"Tim."  
  
Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. "That's what I meant."  
  
"He's fine... I hear. That's what somebody told me the other day anyway. I guess Brady didn't tell you that we're not together anymore."  
  
"No, he didn't mention it. I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled again. "Thanks..."  
  
"Right, so..." Shawn looked between Belle and John and smiled weakly. "I guess I'll see you both at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow. John, my mom said thanks for taking JT today."  
  
John leaned over and kissed JT on the forehead. "Tell her that it's not a problem at all. We had a lot of fun."  
  
Shawn looked back at Belle and then walked past her and out of the penthouse. When the door shut behind him, Belle sighed deeply and stuck her lower lip out to pout.  
  
John looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You okay, kiddo?"  
  
Belle shrugged. "I was just waiting for my hair to catch on fire, because that's the only thing that could have made that more awkward."  
  
John came over and hugged his daughter tightly. "You did fine. You really shouldn't let him get to you."  
  
"It's not his fault anymore. It's my problem now... He got over it, and so should I."  
  
John let go of her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry for all of this. I blame myself for it. You should have at least stayed friends, you know."  
  
Belle shook her head sadly. "It's not your fault either, Dad. And, I could sit here and blame Stefano DiMera for all our problems too, but I'm not going to. Just because he did all this to our family and the Bradys, it doesn't mean we have to let it destroy us."  
  
"And you didn't let it destroy you..."  
  
Belle looked downward and sighed. "But Shawn did... and I let it happen. So, it's both of our faults... I'm just the one who needs to let it go now."  
  
"You did everything you could, Izzy B... You have to forgive yourself, and forgive Shawn."  
  
Belle nodded and looked at her father. "I know... It's just... more complicated than all that. I'm going to go upstairs, take a bath, forget all about him... It's been a long day."  
  
John nodded and hugged her again. "You must be jetlagged... I'll see you in the morning, Izzy B."  
  
Belle started up the stairs and then turned to look at her father. "Thanks daddy..." She smiled sweetly at him and then made her way back upstairs.  
***  
  
Belle laid in the hot bath water and let the bubbles surround her. Sighing deeply, she sunk further into the tub letting her head rest against the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but his face kept flashing through her mind. Those chocolate brown eyes that you could live in for days, and that crooked grin he would get whenever he was up to something...  
  
"Stop it, stop thinking about him. Think of something else, Belle."  
  
Belle sighed and tried to envision puppies, or rainbows, or chocolate chip cookies. But, nothing was helping her get Shawn out of her mind. She started singing quietly to herself, the first song that came to mind.  
  
"I'll be so lonely without you, maybe you'll be lonesome too..."  
  
Belle groaned and threw her washcloth at the tiled wall. "Okay, anything but THAT song, please."  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
(Three months after Last Blast, 2002)  
  
John and Marlena had rented out a Tuscany for the night to throw a grand, upscale Bon Voyage party for Belle. Belle's friends and family had dressed to the nines and filled the place for an evening of dancing and dining.  
  
Belle stood in the corner chatting with Susan about her travel plans. Susan smiled at her with a touch of jealousy. "You know, Belle, you are so lucky. I wish my parents would send me off to Europe for a year."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "But, I'm going to miss everyone so much. What are you going to do? You got accepted to a few prestigious colleges, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to go to Salem University. I got a part time job working for your dad's company. Since I want to work in the cosmetics industry and all, I thought it'd be a great place to start."  
  
Belle looked and impressed. "Wow, get down with your bad self, Susan. I hadn't heard that yet. I'll have to warn my dad to watch out or you'll own the company within 5 years."  
  
Susan laughed and shrugged bashfully. "Well, I don't know about that..."  
  
"Well, I do. You're going to go in there and kick butt at everything."  
  
Susan smiled proudly. "Thanks Belle..."  
  
Belle felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Shawn. Her smile faded, something which used to never happen when Shawn was around.  
  
Belle spoke quietly, "Shawn..."  
  
Shawn nodded in acknowledgement towards Susan, "Hey Susan..." He turned his attention back to Belle. "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
Belle looked at him painfully. Although Shawn had still not made his decision, she knew deep down this was the last time she would see him for a long time. She nodded stoically and he led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her gently and she laid her head on his strong chest. The music began and they danced slowly together as Shawn whispered to her, "Belle..."  
  
Belle shook her head and sighed. "Shhh... Don't talk. Just let me enjoy this."  
  
Shawn nodded and kept quiet. Belle took in every detail that she could as they danced together, knowing that she might not be this close to him for a long time. She breathed in his cologne, and stared into his deep brown eyes, gently ran one hand through his brown hair, and finally rested her head back on his chest to listen to his heart beating underneath his shirt. The singer in the band started to join in with the music:  
  
***See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sun rise from the tropic isle  
Just remember, darling, all the while  
You belong to me  
  
See the marketplace in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again   
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again   
You belong to me***  
  
Belle felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to the song. She silently doubted that the words would ring true in her case. Belle wondered if after anywhere from 5 months to a year apart, Shawn would still be hers. Especially, since it didn't feel like he belonged to her anymore already.  
  
The music ended and Shawn looked in her eyes. "I do love you, Belle... I know it hasn't seemed like it lately, but I will always love you."  
  
Belle looked downward and sighed. "You still have a chance, Shawn. I'm going to stand at that gate tomorrow, and I really want you to be there. You'd have a chance to fix everything if you would just go with me."  
  
"I don't know... I don't know if I can leave."  
  
"You can. You just have to want to."  
  
Shawn stared at her wordlessly. She knew that deep down Shawn loved her, but she could also see that he couldn't seem to bring himself out of the hell that their lives had spiraled in to. Belle had tried to help him every day for the past three months, but she couldn't do it if he didn't want to be helped.  
  
Shawn had no reply for her so she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Shawn, I do love you. I love you more than anything... but there's nothing more I can do for you that I haven't already done. I just hope you'll at least consider being at that gate tomorrow."  
  
Shawn held her tightly. "I can't make any promises, Belle..."  
  
Belle nodded sadly and sighed into his chest. "I know..."  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Belle quickly dried off and drained the water from the tub. She threw her bathrobe on and went back into her old bedroom. Since she had left, her parents had kept her furniture in there, but moved most of her stuff out. Aside from a few pictures, it was pretty plain, even for a guestroom.  
  
Belle threw herself on the bed with a sigh. No matter where she had traveled in the world, lying here on her old bed was the best place to be. She rolled over and looked at the pictures on her nightstand. There was a large framed photograph of her with Shawn, Phillip, Mimi, Chloe and Brady the night of the 2002 Last Blast Dance. Belle groaned and turned the picture over so she wouldn't have to look at it. They had all looked so happy and innocent then, completely unaware of the secrets that would be revealed in less than 24 hours from the moment that picture was taken.  
  
Belle and Shawn had one perfect year as more than friends together, and 16 years of friendship before that. One year that she had never been able to put out of her mind. As she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if she would ever be able to forget about the love they had shared.  
*** 


	6. Rehearsal

Chapter Six  
  
(Next day... Wedding rehearsal)  
  
Belle sat on the front pew in the church smack dab in between Mimi and Phillip. She sat in silence and watched Brady, Chloe, the priest dicuss a few last minute details. Mimi and Phillip were jabbering on about the latest Julia Roberts movie, leaving Belle silent and confused.  
  
"Don't you think she's getting a little old to play the romantic leading lady?"  
  
Mimi groaned and rolled her eyes. "Old? She's not that old, Phillip... And, she still looks just as good as she did 10 years ago."  
  
"That's not what I meant... I'm just saying, she's not getting any younger."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and slouched down even further in her seat. "And neither are we..."  
  
Shawn had been sitting on the other side of Phillip and muttered quietly, "No kidding..."  
  
Mimi looked towards the bride and groom to be and shrugged her shoulders. "Can't be much longer now... We do have dinner reservations, don't we?"  
  
Phillip nodded. "Seven o'clock at Tuscany..."  
  
Shawn continued, "And plenty of mouths to feed..."  
  
Belle glanced at her watch nervously. "Yeah, well, they better get this show on the road or Timekeeper-Chloe will have an aneurysm. You should have seen her earlier when she thought they had the wrong number of chairs delivered for the reception."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I thought we were going to have to hose her down."  
  
The other three on the pew laughed out loud, and Belle looked at Mimi strangely. "Well, that's one way to put it, Meems."  
  
Mimi shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm just saying... she was acting crazy... that's all."  
  
Chloe turned from her pow-wow with the priest and tried to grab the attention of everyone. "Alright, it's time to get this thing started. You all know where you're supposed to be, so we're just going to do a quick run-through and head over to the restaurant."  
  
Everybody sat up and grumbled quietly. Shawn and Phillip stood at the altar with Brady, and Nancy, Marlena, John, Hope and Bo took seats in the pews. The rest of the group made their way to the back of the church and got in line. Jack and Abby sat down, while Jennifer carried Ali to the back of the church. Jennifer handed Ali an empty basket and kneeled down to give her instructions.  
  
Ali looked at the basket strangely and then looked back at her mom. "Mommy, there's no flowers in the basket. How am I supposed to practice without my flowers? I'm the FLOWER girl."  
  
Jennifer smiled at her and nodded. "Don't worry, Ali. There will be flowers tomorrow, we just didn't want to have to clean them up tonight."  
  
JT walked over and grabbed Ali's tiny hand. "Don't worry, Ali. I'm supposed to be the ring bearer, but Brady wouldn't put the ring on there. He said I might lose it before tomorrow."  
  
Ali shrugged and decided to go along with JT. "Okay, then... You guys act like you know what you're doing, so I'll just listen to you."  
  
Jennifer laughed and ran back into the church to sit with her family. Belle looked at Mimi and laughed too, "She's like four going on forty, that kid."  
  
The music began and Mimi tapped JT and Ali on the shoulders to go ahead. The two kids nearly ran down the aisle until Jennifer yelled, "SLOWER... please." They paused and resumed a more normal pace until they reached the altar. Mimi went next, and Belle followed. Belle made her way down the aisle just as instructed and stood on the bride's side facing Shawn. The music changed and Chloe entered, escorted by Craig.  
  
Belle smiled as she watched Chloe rehearse for what was going to be the happiest day of her life. But, as she looked at Shawn again, the echo of something Mimi had said the day before still echoed in her head. "Hey, isn't this the same gate where..."  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
(The day after the previous flashback, 2002)  
  
Belle stood at the gate flanked by her best friends, all of them but one. She sighed softly and looked towards where the entrance was, hoping that he would come running through the glass doors any second now.  
  
Chloe put an arm around her shoulder. "He'll be here, Belle. He will."  
  
Belle shrugged sadly. "It's not looking too good."  
  
Brady nodded and put his arm around her too. "Maybe he couldn't find a parking space."  
  
Phillip interjected, "Yeah, or maybe he's caught in traffic..."  
  
Mimi muttered under her breath, "Traffic? He only lives a few blocks away."  
  
Chloe cleared her throat loudly. "Mimi!?!"  
  
Mimi turned and looked back at the group. "I meant... maybe he had to stop and get gas, and when he gets here he'll give you one of those gas station roses that are all wrapped in plastic and they cost a 1.99."  
  
Belle laughed but shook her head. "I don't think so, Meems. You know... you'd think he'd at least want to say goodbye."  
  
Phillip shrugged. "Maybe it hurts too much."  
  
Belle wiped a tear away and took a deep breath. "It hurts me too, Phillip. I don't want to do anything without Shawn, but... if I don't go; this town is going to drive me crazy. No offense to you guys..."  
  
Brady kissed his sister on the forehead. "None taken... We all know how hard this is for you."  
  
"I know, and all of you have been so wonderful. I'm going to miss you guys so much."  
  
Mimi frowned and hugged Belle tightly. "Not as much as we're going to miss you."  
  
The speakers above them called out, "Last call for boarding on Flight 1250, international service to Paris, France. I repeat, this is your last call. All ticketed passengers should board through gate 17 at this time."  
  
Belle looked at her feet as one solitary tear dripped from her face. "That's it... he's not coming."  
  
Brady squeezed his sister tightly. "Oh Tink, it will be alright. He'll still be here when you get back, and we'll make sure he's as good as new. Just focus on how much fun you're going to have."  
  
Belle lifted her head and looked at her friends. "I love you guys, so much... I'm going to miss you all."  
  
Everyone nodded and crowded around her. Mimi was trying not to cry so she gleefully shouted, "GROUP HUG!" They all started to laugh as they crowded around Belle, everyone throwing their arms around each other.   
  
Belle laughed the loudest until the hug got too tight. She jokingly yelled at them, "Hey... I love you guys too, but you're crowding a very claustrophobic person right now. Any second now, I will stop breathing."  
  
The group back off and Belle smiled in appreciation. Their general silliness had kept her mind off of Shawn for just 30 seconds, but it was enough. They shared a moment of silence filled with love all around, until Mimi started waving her hands wildly.   
  
"Don't just stand there, Belle. Go, go, go! Don't miss your flight because of us loonies!"  
  
Belle grabbed her bags and hurried towards the gate, shouting the whole way. "I LOVE YOU ALL! I'LL SEE YOU SOON!"  
  
Belle quickly gave her boarding pass to the attendant, and ran down the ramp towards the plane. She found her seat at the window and fell into it with a sigh. Belle dug in her purse for something and found it. She pulled her cell phone out and stared at it for nearly 5 minutes, her fingers lightly flitting over the digits that would dial Shawn's private line. Taking a deep breath, she quickly punched in the seven numbers that she could always dial without even looking.  
  
The phone rang four times until she heard a click on the other end. "Hey, this is Shawn. Leave me a message," followed by a long beep.  
  
"Shawn... it's me. I'm on the plane, so I have to make this quick. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not mad that you didn't show up. I just wanted to at least be able to say goodbye. So, that's why I'm calling... I love you, Shawn. I always have and I always will. I'm going to miss you so much, and I just want you to be happy So please be happy for me. Take care of yourself. I love you."  
  
Belle's voice wavered on the last couple of sentences and she quickly hit 'End' and turned the phone off. She had spoken the truth on his answering machine, she was no longer angry with him, only disappointed.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Belle snapped back to reality just as the practice ceremony was finishing up. The priest looked at Brady and Chloe and winked at them. "This is the part where I'd say... You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Brady grinned at Chloe. "My favorite part..."   
  
He swept her into his arms and bent her over backwards as if he was dipping a dance partner, kissing her dramatically. The small crowd began to laugh, and Chloe did too as she broke away from him. "You're not gonna do that tomorrow, are you?"  
  
Brady shook his head and helped her back up. "Not if you don't want me to."  
  
The priest interrupted by motioning for them to turn towards the congregation. "And this is the part where I introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Brady Black to your guests."  
  
Chloe and Brady shared a happy smile and walked arm in arm down the aisle to the back of the church. Shawn offered Belle his arm, and she begrudgingly latched her arm around his and walked with him down the aisle. As they walked, Shawn leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Belle... are you okay?"  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and quietly replied, "I would be if everyone would stop asking me that."  
  
"Sorry... I just... You don't seem well... Kinda distracted."  
  
Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't let it worry you... I'll be fine."  
  
Shawn and Belle made their way to the back of the church, and the rest of the group followed. Chloe began herding the troops to their cars, shouting "SEVEN O'CLOCK PEOPLE! THE RESERVATIONS ARE FOR SEVEN O'CLOCK! GET GOING!" the entire time. Belle got into Mimi's car and buckled her seatbelt. As Mimi was starting the car, Belle looked at Mimi and sighed.  
  
"The good news is that after tomorrow, Chloe will be returning to her normal self..."  
  
Mimi put the car in gear and laughed. "Well, thank God for small favors."  
  
Belle nodded and silently thought to herself, "I just hope that I can too."  
***  
  
(Last flashback for a long time... I swear.) 


	7. Slumber Party

Chapter Seven  
  
The rehearsal dinner at Tuscany had just started to break up as many of the guests were starting to filter out. The wedding party and the family had spent the evening dining, drinking and dancing. Since everyone wanted to save their serious, more emotional speeches for the reception, they all shared funny and embarrassing stories about Brady and Chloe. Belle had done a good job of avoiding conversation with Shawn, and was starting to feel better about being home. Shawn left to walk his parents and JT to their car, and left Phillip, Mimi, Belle, Chloe and Brady at the table alone.  
  
Belle eyed her brother suspiciously. "So, have you guys got some big naughty bachelor party planned?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say it's big and naughty, but yes, we have something planned."  
  
Phillip nodded and pointed towards the door. "As soon as Shawn comes back in, we're out of here. What about you three?"  
  
Mimi grinned wickedly at him. "Oh, we've got plans too, Mr. Kiriakis."  
  
"Mimi... don't tell me you got a male stripper..."  
  
"No, I didn't. I got a female stripper."  
  
Phillip's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"  
  
Mimi laughed and shook her head. "I'm just kidding, Phil... I didn't get any stripper at all. It's not really Chloe's style."  
  
Chloe wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Definitely not. I don't know, buff guys who choreograph naked dance moves make me want to laugh more than anything. Besides, I've got all the man I need right here." Chloe tapped Brady's leg and winked at him.  
  
"Well, yeah... Brady has a better body than most of those stripper guys anyway," Mimi concurred.  
  
Belle shrank back in her seat and winced. "Ewwwww. Ewww. Eww. Listen, I know that I have to accept the fact that my brother has had... sex. But, I really don't need lurid details about his 'hot bod'. I just ate, Meems. Please don't..."  
  
Brady laughed quietly at his sister. "You are 23 years old and you still can't get over the fact that your big brother is a love machine."  
  
Belle made a face like she was going to vomit and she leaned in to the table clutching her stomach. "Love machine? Oh Brady... stop... yuck..."  
  
Chloe grinned and rubbed his knee innocently. "Yeah, honey... don't exaggerate."  
  
Brady looked hurt for a second, until he started laughing along with the rest of the group. Phillip attempted to continue his previous line of questioning, "So what IS the plan? Or is this a super secret girly plan that we're not allowed to know about?"  
  
  
Mimi shrugged. "Not really a secret. They're staying at my place tonight, we're going to do some old-fashioned girl talk, and then get our beauty sleep for tomorrow."  
  
Phillip raised one eyebrow curiously, "So... it's a slumber party? Aren't you three a bit old for that?"  
  
Chloe looked at him with complete seriousness. "You are NEVER too old for girl-talk."  
  
"Well, seeing as how I've never been a girl... I guess I wouldn't know."  
  
Shawn came back in and stood by Phillip's chair. "You guys ready to go?"  
  
The guys nodded but Belle put her hand up to stop them. "Hold on... I wanna talk to my brother for a minute."  
  
She stood and pulled Brady aside to talk to him privately. Brady looked at her curiously, "What's up?"  
  
"Everything's fine... It's just, I probably won't get a chance to do this before the ceremony. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you. You and Chloe, well, you're pretty much the envy of everyone. You are so lucky to have each other. But, I think you know that already. I just wanted to give you a private congratulations, that's all."  
  
Brady hugged his sister tightly and sighed. "Thanks Belle... I couldn't have asked for a better person to be my sister... And, I pray every day for you to be able to have the same happiness that Chloe and I have together."  
  
Belle plastered on a smile and nodded. "I don't know if it's humanly possible for anyone else but you two to be that deliriously happy. But, you never know..."  
  
"It is possible... And nobody deserves it more than you do."  
  
Belle waved her hand dismissively. "Oh stop it... don't make me cry today, do it tomorrow."  
  
Brady squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "You got it... I love you, sis."  
  
Belle sighed and squeezed him back. "Love you too..."  
  
They separated from each other and returned to the table. The rest of the group began to stand, and Mimi pointed at Chloe and Brady. "Okay, we're all going to wait in our cars... You two lovebirds say your last goodbyes as single people and then rejoin your appropriate group."  
  
Brady nodded and wrapped an arm around Chloe. "Aye, aye, Captain."  
  
Mimi and Belle walked out first, arm in arm and giggling like little girls all the way. Phillip yelled from behind them, "YOU TWO NEVER CHANGE! You STILL act like you're in junior high when you're together!"  
  
Mimi looked back at Phillip and stuck her tongue out at him. Phillip rolled his eyes and groaned, "Just goes to prove my point, Mimi!"  
  
Mimi turned away from him and laughed as she shouted in reply, "I DON'T CARE! At least I'm not boring like you are..."  
  
Belle laughed and the two friends jogged to the car together, leaving behind a stunned Phillip. He glared at them as they got into Mimi's car, and muttered under his breath, "I'm not boring..."  
  
Shawn grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Not all the time..."  
***  
  
Belle and Mimi sat on the living room couch in Mimi's apartment. All three girls had jumped into their pajamas as soon as they arrived. Mimi and Belle were waiting for their toenail polish to dry, and Belle propped her feet up on the table with a sigh.  
  
"Good thing we're not wearing open-toed shoes tomorrow, this shade does not match Chloe's wedding motif."  
  
Mimi nodded and compared her freshly manicured hands to her painted toenails. "Besides, our wild and funky toes don't match our simple, elegant wedding-attired fingernails."  
  
"Ahh yes... these are party toenails." Belle chuckled softly.  
  
Chloe entered from the kitchen, both arms filled with snacks. She threw everything on the coffee table with a groan. "I didn't want us all to have stomach aches tomorrow, so I bought less snacks than our traditional fare."  
  
Belle grabbed a bag of pretzels and opened it. "Well, we promise not to overload ourselves with junk food. We all have dresses that we need to fit in to tomorrow."  
  
Chloe sat in the chair next to the couch with a sigh. "Let's see... we've done facials, manicures, pedicures, kept Belle up on all the latest gossip... and now we have junk food. What's next?"  
  
Mimi pulled the cotton balls out from in between her toes and grinned. "I believe we've reached the 'girl talk' portion of our evening."  
  
Chloe nodded knowingly. "Ahhh, you mean the part where we talk about cute boys and reveal our deepest darkest secrets to each other."  
  
Belle quickly interrupted, "Okay... I'll go first."  
  
Mimi looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Sounds like somebody wants to get something off their chest."  
  
Belle chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I've been trying to decide whether I was going to tell you guys yet, but I might as well. Now, don't freak out, because it's not final... I'm thinking about moving back to Salem, for good."  
  
Mimi squealed with delight and hugged her tightly. Chloe jumped from her chair and hugged Belle too, excitedly replying, "BELLE! That is so great!"  
  
Mimi interjected, "Yeah, Belle... That would be the greatest news ever... you know how much we miss you."  
  
Belle smiled widely. "I know... And, I miss you guys too. That's part of the reason I want to come home. I mean, I loved living in London... but I miss my friends, and my family. Plus, I just feel so guilty all the time. JT grows up more and more every time I see him, and I'm missing all of that. I felt guilty because I couldn't be here 24-7 when my mom was having her breast cancer treatments, or when my dad was in the hospital last year. I mean, they're in good health now, but I need to be here if something does happen again. I've missed everything, and I don't want to do that anymore."  
  
Chloe grinned at her. "Well, they always say you can take the girl out of Salem, but you can't take Salem out of the girl."  
  
"So true, so true..."  
  
Mimi raised her hand and interrupted. "Okay, okay... my turn... And I KNOW I can beat your secret with MINE."  
  
Both girls stared at her with great interest, and Belle motioned for her to continue. "Oh. Well then, PLEASE go ahead."  
  
Mimi paused, then stammered nervously, "I... I think... I'm in love."  
  
Chloe gasped and grinned slyly at her. "Oh Mimi... do tell. Details, please..."  
  
Mimi started to blush, but continued, "Well, he's very handsome, and has a good job, and an education, and he's funny and very sweet... He's a really good friend of mine, and I never noticed it before, but now I just get... little butterflies in my stomach whenever I see him."  
  
Chloe pressed for more information, "Well, who is it? Do we know this Mr. Wonderful?"  
  
Belle nodded, realization spreading across her face. "It's Phillip..."  
  
Mimi sat back in shock. "Whoa... have you been like consulting the tarot cards or something? How did you know?"  
  
Belle grinned at her and shrugged. "Get serious, Meems. I have known you for a million years. I can see the way you look at him. Even though I live thousands of miles away, I'm still pretty damn perceptive."  
  
Chloe sighed softly. "Wow... I'm surprised I didn't figure it out too. Does he know that you have feelings for him?"  
  
Mimi shook her head vehemently. "Oh God no... And he's not going to find out either. I know he doesn't think of me like that."  
  
"You never know... Besides, the best relationships usually start out as friendships. Look at me and Brady..."  
  
Belle flipped her head around and raised one eyebrow at Chloe. "Except that you were ENEMIES first, then friends..."  
  
Chloe nodded wickedly. "Yes, but that's what made it so hot..."  
  
Mimi and Belle burst into giggles, and laughed until their stomachs hurt. Belle looked back at Chloe after she stopped laughing, "That sounded more like something my BROTHER would say. Not you."  
  
"It is. That's what he's told me before, and I still think it sounds kinda silly."  
  
Belle threw an arm around Mimi and smiled. "I, for one, think you should go for it. If Phillip isn't in love with you yet, then he's just stupid and blind and totally undeserving of you."  
  
Mimi sighed softly, "Awwww, thanks Belle..."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with Belle. And, on a different note... I have a secret to end ALL secrets, one that will drive your secrets into the ground and show them who's boss."  
  
Belle laughed and looked at her suspiciously. "Sounds exciting... Go ahead."  
  
Chloe rubbed her hands together nervously and took a deep breath. "Okay, I just found out this morning, and I wasn't sure who to tell first. Normally, I tell Brady everything first, but then I thought... I'd just tell him on the honeymoon, because the last thing he needs is big news before the wedding day. And, then I wasn't going to tell anyone else until I told Brady, but then I thought I can't hold it in that long... I just have to tell someone, and it might as well be my two best friends who I trust to NOT tell Brady before I do."  
  
Mimi stared at her anxiously. "Chloe... stop babbling... just TELL us, already."  
  
Chloe took another deep breath and continued, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Belle squealed with joy and hugged Chloe tightly. "I'm going to be an AUNT! I can't believe it..."  
  
Mimi put her hand on her heart and sighed happily. "Oh wow, Chloe... are you sure?"  
  
Chloe nodded proudly. "Yup, I took five different home pregnancy tests... I just have to confirm it with my doctor, and then it will be official."  
  
Belle hugged her again and smiled as widely as possible. "Now I REALLY need to move back home. I can't let my baby niece or nephew grow up without me."  
  
Mimi stood from the couch and clapped her hands together. "I know we're supposed to be eating light... but this is now OFFICIALLY a celebration. And, I believe this calls for ice cream."  
  
Chloe nodded and winked at her. "Yeah, I think it's okay to break the rules in this case."  
  
Mimi smiled and headed into the kitchen alone. Belle put her head on Chloe's shoulder and sighed. "I'm so happy, Chloe."  
  
"You don't seem happy to me, not lately..."  
  
Belle lifted her head and frowned at her. "I am happy. I'm so happy that you and Brady are going to have this new, wonderful, amazing life together. I'm happy to be moving back home too..."  
  
"But you're still totally happy..."  
  
Belle shrugged and plastered on her fake smile again. "I will be... someday... don't you worry about me."  
  
Belle sunk into the couch with a sigh. Part of her so badly wanted to tell Chloe what her big secret REALLY was, but the rest of her was too afraid to say it out loud. She couldn't admit that she still had feelings for Shawn, saying it out loud would make it far too real. This kind of reality was something she just wasn't ready to deal with yet.  
***  
(Just a question... does anybody write Phimi stories? I've never seen one... and I'm curious. I just started thinking they might be cute together, especially after their one scene together on the island, and the way she's been kinda protective of him in the hospital. I'll take anything if it keeps him away from Chloe. Oops, there I go... offending Phloe fans again. LOL.   
  
Also, for my younger readers: It IS possible to still skip, giggle and have slumber parties when you are 23 years old. I am a living example of it. You should never grow up too fast, and you should never take yourself too seriously. That's my advice.) 


	8. Reception

Chapter Eight  
  
(Weddings are boring, that's why we skip straight ahead to the reception. I'm sure that I'm screwing up the sequence of events at traditional weddings, but I haven't been at one since I was the maid of honor for my cousin 5 years ago. I can't remember how it works.)  
  
Belle had survived being in close proximity to Shawn so far, but the night was not over yet. Dinner had been served, and the guests were starting to mingle as they waited for Brady and Chloe to have their first dance. Belle stood in the corner alone and sipped her champagne slowly. Kevin Lambert spotted her and came over to chat.  
  
"Hey Kev... long time, no see."  
  
"No kidding... you look great, Belle."  
  
Belle blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you... you do too."  
  
Kevin grinned proudly and pointed towards his eyes. "Laser eye surgery... works wonders."  
  
"I heard you invented some computer thing that's probably going to make you a billionaire."  
  
Kevin shrugged bashfully. "I don't know about billionaire, but I'm pretty proud of it."  
  
"Well, I always knew you were the most likely to succeed from the class of 2002. You've already achieved more in 5 years than most of us will ever do."  
  
"Thanks Belle... that's sweet of you to say. But, you graduated from Oxford, that's a really prestigious university."  
  
Belle nodded slightly. "Yeah... But, I took a year off so I was way behind everyone else. You worked on all your inventions while you were in school, Susan worked at Basic Black through college and when she graduated my dad made her an executive. I'm pretty impressed with both of you..."  
  
Kevin smiled politely. "Well, I'm still jealous of you... Chloe told me all about your travel adventures. I haven't gone much of anywhere really, just here in the states..."  
  
Belle winked at him and smiled. "Well, now that you're the next Bill Gates... only WAY WAY cuter... You'll have plenty of opportunity to travel."  
  
Mimi walked up and gave Kevin a quick hug. "Hey Kevin, I'm so glad you came."  
  
Kevin hugged her back and smiled. "Me too... It's kind of like a high school reunion."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement and grinned. "Only without all the people we hated in high school."  
  
Belle grinned. "And that's the bonus..."  
  
  
All three turned their attentions towards the dance floor when they heard the lead singer in the band speak up. "Alright, everybody... now that you're stomachs are full, it's time for the moment that you've ALL been waiting for. Our bride and groom are about to dance together for the first time as husband and wife. So please welcome to the dance floor, Mr. and Mrs. Brady Black."  
  
The guests clapped and cheered as Brady led Chloe to the dance floor. Their chosen song began and they danced closely together as everyone watched. Belle sighed softly and Mimi elbowed her in the ribs and spoke quietly, "Weird. If you would have told me 7 years ago, when Chloe first came to Salem, that she would end up being one of my best friends and married to your brother... I would have put you in an institution."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. I remember when we used to think that she was going to marry Phillip. Boy, times have changed since then."  
  
"Right, and we thought you were going to marry Shawn."   
  
Belle turned her head to glare at Mimi with both eyebrows raised. Mimi cringed and stammered nervously, "I meant... wooo, boy, you're right... times HAVE changed. Oh, those crazy crazy times... how they like to change."  
  
Belle laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Meems... I can't ignore the past."  
  
Kevin nodded and interjected, "Even if you might want to... you're stuck with it."  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
"Belle, I was curious... Where are they going for their honeymoon?"  
  
Belle replied, "Oh, all over the place. Greece and Italy mostly, but the best part is Brady is renting a private boat so they can sail around the Greek isles together. Chloe doesn't know it yet though."  
  
Mimi grinned and spoke up, "And she's just going to LOVE it. They've never been to Greece, and well, Chloe just loves Italy. I think it's an opera thing, you know how those two are."  
  
Kevin nodded. "Impressive..."  
  
The three of them watched in silence until the song ended. The singer spoke to the crowd again, "Congratulations to the bride and groom... and to the rest of you, we hope that's the last time we see that dance floor empty for the rest of the night. Now, we'd like the bride and groom to dance with their parents, and the wedding party, please join us on the floor as well."  
  
Kevin nudged them both towards the floor as he stayed behind. "Save a dance for me later..."  
  
Belle and Mimi walked to the dance floor as Belle muttered under her breath, "Oh gee, my favorite part."  
  
Belle silently prayed that Phillip would dance with her, so she could avoid the situation altogether. Unfortunately, as soon as they hit the floor Phillip grabbed Mimi around the waist, dragging her off to the other side of the dance floor.  
  
Belle could hear Phillip shouting, "Come on, Lockhart... Show me what you've got!"  
  
Mimi laughed in his face and shouted back, "Just try and keep up, Kiriakis!"  
  
Belle laughed at both of them and crossed her arms. She felt a warm hand touch her elbow and she whirled around to face Shawn. "You know, Belle... as maid of honor, it is your duty to dance with the best man. Whether you like it or not."  
  
"Shawn... It's not legal and binding or anything. The nuptials police aren't going to bust in and take me away if I don't..."  
  
Shawn looked at her pleadingly, a look that she could never resist. "Please... I don't have anyone else to dance with, so don't make me look like a fool."  
  
Belle looked around the dance floor and nodded. "Alright... fine."  
  
Shawn clasped her hand gently and put his other arm around her waist as she put her other hand on his shoulder. Although it felt like the beginnings of a very awkward situation, Belle felt perfectly safe and comfortable with Shawn that close to her. She thought to herself that this would be survivable as long as he didn't smile at her. One glance at his smile would probably turn her into a puddle at this point.  
  
Shawn spoke softly to her, "So really, Belle... how have you been?"  
  
"Alright, glad to be finished with school... ready to be back at home."  
  
Shawn looked at her in surprise. "You're coming home for good?"  
  
Belle nodded slightly. "Yeah, I think so. It's not official yet, but I'm pretty sure I'm here to stay."  
  
"That's great news... I'm really glad to hear that."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course I am. I know how happy it will make Brady, Chloe and your parents. And JT too..."  
  
Belle shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I guess so." But what she was really wondering was if Shawn was happy about it too.  
  
There was a silence between them for a minute as they danced together. Belle looked up at him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. They were still warm and gorgeous, more so than they had ever been when they were younger. She had never forgotten what his eyes or his smile looked like, and had thought of them a thousand times over the past 5 years. Shawn smiled sweetly at her, and Belle felt her insides begin to melt.  
  
She looked downward and away from his gaze as she thought to herself, "Why? Why are you letting him do this to you?"  
  
Shawn lifted her chin gently with his index finger, forcing her to look into his eyes again. He softly whispered, "Belle..."  
  
"Shawn..."  
  
"What happened to us, Belle? Really... what happened?"  
  
Belle looked away painfully. "You already know."  
  
"You left..."  
  
Belle shook her head and looked back at him. "No, you left first. Not in the physical sense, but you were gone three months before I got on that plane."  
  
Shawn had pain in his eyes, and Belle couldn't help but notice. He replied sadly, "But, I came back. You never did."  
  
"I didn't think I had anything to come back for. I got a great opportunity and I took it. I didn't see a reason to come back."  
  
Shawn wrinkled his face up in despair. "So I wasn't a good enough reason to come home?"  
  
Belle sighed in frustration. "Geez, Shawn... where should I start? You practically ignored me for three months, you didn't even bother to say goodbye to me when I left... I wrote you letters, sent you souvenirs, left messages on your machine all the time... and I never heard anything from you. I pretty much figured that you didn't care if I came back or not. If you had given me any indication that you REALLY needed me, I wouldn't have ever left in the first place. I tried so hard to get through to you, and you acted like my efforts weren't important at all. I just didn't feel like you needed me, and that's why I stayed away."  
  
"I'm sorry... I did need you. I don't know how I got through it without you, really. Brady, Chloe, Mimi, Phillip... they all helped, but I really did need you."  
  
Belle felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, but she fought them away. "I'm sorry too, Shawn. If I had thought for a second that you wanted me here, I would have been here. But, you wouldn't even speak to me, so how was I supposed to know?"  
  
Shawn shrugged in confusion. "I... I don't know... I acted like an idiot, I realize that. In fact, your brother told me so on a daily basis for the first year and a half after you left. But, I never thought that you would go away and stay gone for five years."  
  
"Neither did I. Sometimes life is funny that way."  
  
"Listen... I have a lot of regrets about the way things transpired between us. But, more than anything I regret the fact that we aren't friends anymore. You were my best friend for my entire life, and when you left... I didn't just lose my girlfriend, I lost the best friend I have ever had."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding. "I know... Me too. I love my the friends that I have, but none of them have ever been able to replace you."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "Then, promise me something. Promise me that we'll at least TRY and be friends again. I miss my best friend Belle and all the silly, stupid things she used to make me do. I know that we have a lot of things to discuss before the air between us is completely clear. And, this isn't the time or place for it. I just want to know if there's a chance for us to be friends again."  
  
Shawn smiled again and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. It was a movement he had done many times before, and it still made Belle's heart beat just a little faster. Belle sighed softly and tilted her head to look into his eyes again. Friends, he wanted to be friends. She wasn't sure if she could be around him without wanting to hold and kiss him, but she knew she had to try. Having Shawn as a friend was better than not having him at all. She nodded and hugged him tightly. His strong arms wrapped around her and she wished they could stay like that forever.  
  
"I promise, Shawn... we'll try. I've missed you too, you know."  
  
Shawn squeezed her tighter, and for a brief second, it almost felt like old times again. The song ended and they separated form each other, both smiling just a little more than they were when the song started. Brady strode over and put his arms around both of their shoulders.  
  
He grinned as he looked between them and spoke, "Hey, I think it's my turn to dance with the second most beautiful woman in the room tonight."  
  
Shawn looked at him warily. "I sincerely hope you aren't talking about me."  
  
Brady laughed loudly and shook his head. "No, buddy... I'm talking about my sister. Hand her over."  
  
Shawn backed away and grinned. "She's all yours..."  
  
Shawn walked away as Brady and Belle started to dance with each other. Belle smiled at her brother and spoke first, "I saw you dancing with my mom. Have I told you lately how happy I am that you two are close now?"  
  
Brady nodded and replied, "Only a million times."  
  
"Hmm... Well, then... Have I told you how happy I am for you and Chloe?"  
  
"About two million times... Why don't you tell me if YOU are happy?"  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and sighed. "I AM happy, Brady. Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm 'okay'? I'm very happy. In fact, I'm moving back to Salem and that makes me very happy."  
  
Brady smiled widely and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, that is fantastic news and I'm totally thrilled that you're coming home. But..."  
  
"But what? Don't say 'but'... there is no 'but' here."  
  
"But... you're not happy. I can see it in your eyes, and I can tell it just by the way that you say, 'I'm fine' or 'I'm so happy' all the time."  
  
Belle shook her head and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes, you do. And if you didn't, then you wouldn't have looked away from me. I know there's something wrong, and I know that it has nothing to do with work or school or anything like that. But, it has everything to do with Shawn."  
  
Belle looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Brady, please don't..."  
  
"No, no, no. I have to say something. I saw the way you looked at him during that dance... I know what's going on. You still love him, don't you?"  
  
"Brady, no, no... It's not like that."  
  
Brady raised one eyebrow at her in true Black family fashion. "Don't lie to me. You can lie to everyone else, and you can lie to yourself... But, I KNOW you. I'm your brother, and I've known you your entire life. I ALWAYS know when you're lying to me."  
  
Belle sighed and looked downward. "You're right, I've been lying to myself for a long time... I'm just afraid to say it loud."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of saying anything to me, you know that."  
  
Belle nodded knowingly. "I know... And, you are right... I do still love him. But, what does it matter?"  
  
Brady looked at her curiously. "What does it matter? It matters a lot. Maybe he still loves you too."  
  
"I doubt it, Brady. He got over me a long time ago... You told me yourself that he stopped talking about our relationship years ago. He's had relationships with other women. He's over me, and I should get over him too."  
  
"That doesn't mean he's over you. You've been in relationships too... but they haven't lasted... Why is that?"  
  
Belle sighed sadly and shrugged. "I don't know..."  
  
"Because none of them have ever compared to Shawn. That's why. Don't you think he might feel the same way?"  
  
"I don't really know. He said he wants to be friends... but what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that the two of you need to get to know each other again. You're both different people, and you've grown up and changed over the past 5 years. You need to reconnect with each other before you know if you're going to be more than friends."  
  
The song ended, but brother and sister did not separate. Their conversation was not over just yet. Belle laid her head on his chest and sighed. "When did you get to be so wise?"  
  
Brady grinned and hugged her tightly. "I learned it from you, actually."  
  
Belle lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. Look at me... I'm a mess."  
  
"No, you're not... It's just that being wise comes with a price. You're not able to see things that are right in front of you in your own life, but you can see what's wrong with everyone else. Chloe couldn't see how much I loved her, until you opened up her eyes. So, really all of this tonight... it's because of you."  
  
Belle chuckled and nodded. "Well, you're welcome. I just thought I was doing it as a service though. I saw two people who belonged together, and were deeply in love with each other. I couldn't just sit around and NOT do something. I had to make sure that Chloe knew what she was too afraid to admit to herself. She loved you, and you loved her."  
  
Brady wrapped an arm around her shoulder and chuckled. "Exactly what I'm trying to do for you, little sis. You love Shawn, and you always have. He loves you too... He hasn't told me so, but I can see the way he acts when someone mentions your name, and I saw the way he looked at you tonight. You two love each other, and you belong together. And, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that happens... as soon as I get back from my honeymoon."  
  
Belle grinned and shook her head. "Well, you sound awfully optimistic... but you're going to have to do a lot of work to convince me."  
  
"And, I will. You have to believe me when I say that everything will work out. I've never lied to you before when I've said that everything is going to be fine, and I'm not going to start now."  
  
Belle smiled at him. "And that's why I love you. You always know how to make me feel just a little bit better."  
  
Brady kissed the top of her head and smiled back. "Ditto... now go out there and have as much fun as legally possible tonight."  
  
Belle grinned and started to walk away. "You got it."  
  
Belle smiled as she walked away and thought to herself, "Thank God for Brady... He always knows exactly what to say."  
***  
  
(Later after much dancing and merriment.)  
  
Shawn tapped the microphone with one hand, his glass of champagne in the other. He cleared his throat and tried to get the attention of the guests in the reception hall. "Hello... Can I have everyone's attention please? This is the part where I, as the best man, have to give the big wedding toast. But, uhm... I've never been the best at making speeches, so I didn't prepare anything. That was probably a stupid move, I know. So, I'm just going to go with whatever comes to mind, and hope that I don't embarrass myself."  
  
Shawn looked at Brady and Chloe and smiled. "So, here it is... Thank you. I went through a lot of hard times a few years ago, and it was because of you two that I fought my way back. I lost myself, but you both knew how to find me. So, thank you for saving me. And, on behalf of everyone in here who hasn't found their one great, storybook love yet... you inspire us all. Your love gives the rest of us hope that we can find the same. Thank you for that too. You are both truly blessed... Congratulations"  
  
Belle fought back tears as she stood on the stage with Shawn. Shawn turned to her, he too was filled with emotion, he handed her the microphone and stepped aside. Belle smiled weakly at Shawn and then turned to the bride and groom. "I know that usually the best man is the only one who does this toast, but we're changing tradition this time. It's a very very special day for me too. I get to stand here surrounded by the people I love most in the world and watch my brother and my best friend celebrate their love. Nothing is more amazing than that. As Brady's sister, it was part of my job to make sure he found a woman who was good enough for him, and there is no other woman in this entire universe more perfect for him than Chloe. The funny thing is, I feel like I had the same duty as Chloe's best friend. To make sure she found someone who deserved her, and I know that she did. I don't know what else to say, because I think Shawn summed it up best. You inspire us, you astound us, you give us hope, and we are all so grateful to be able to share in the love that you have found with each other. Congratulations."  
  
Belle and Shawn raised their glasses, and the rest of the guests followed. Their friends and family toasted Brady and Chloe, and Belle sipped her champagne along with them. She then yelled into the microphone, "Now, go eat some cake!"  
  
The crowd began to disperse and headed towards the cake to watch Brady and Chloe perform their ceremonial cake cutting. Shawn helped Belle off of the stage and smiled at her. She smiled back and spoke softly, "What you said, Shawn... it was beautiful..."  
  
"It was the truth..."  
  
Belle nodded and they headed off together towards the cake table.  
  
***  
  
(Post cake eating and more merriment!)  
  
Chloe had gathered all of the single woman in a bunch, including Mimi and Belle. She grinned excitedly at all of them. "I can't believe I'm so thrilled to be doing something I used to think was so dopey... but here we go."  
  
Chloe had her bouquet all ready to toss and Belle looked at her with her arms crossed, as a show of dissention. "Just don't throw it to me, Chloe. I don't want it."  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Hey, I can't control it. Fate and destiny decides where the bouquet drops."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and motioned for her to go ahead. Chloe turned around with her back towards the single women. She paused, and all the girls except for Belle held their arms out in hopes to catch it. Chloe tossed it over her shoulder and the white flowers ran smack dab into Belle's head. Belle groaned as it fell into her arms. The other girls laughed at first, the sight of the maid of the honor being smacked in the head with the bouquet was quite hilarious. Their laughter turned into cheers and congratulations as Belle laid the now smashed bouquet on to the nearest table. Chloe and Mimi came running up and hugged her tightly.   
  
Chloe picked a stray petal out of her hair and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Belle... I didn't mean to hit you with the bouquet."  
  
Belle shrugged it off. "No big deal. It's my fault for not paying attention. Besides, you can always sell the wedding video to one of those funniest home video type of shows. I'm going to run to the bathroom and pick all of the flora out of my hair and my dress."  
  
Mimi pouted slightly. "But you'll miss the garter toss..."  
  
"That's okay... I'll live. And, I will be right back."  
  
Belle swiftly made her way to the empty ladies room and stood in front of the mirror. She had pieces of Chloe's bouquet scattered through her upswept hairstyle and she begin picking them out very carefully. Belle sighed at her own reflection, as she had done so many times in the past few days. But, now it was with a renewed sense of hope. In less than a week, she would return to London, tie up her affairs there, pack her things and come home to Salem for good. She knew she was just about to start a new chapter in her life, and her conversation with Brady had given her a small inkling of hope that it would include Shawn.  
***  
  
[This chapter (and the next) took forever to write, and then Fanfiction.net was out of service, so I had no idea if you guys would ever get to read it. Hope it was worth the wait.] 


	9. Sorrow, Fear, Faith, Love, Hope

Chapter Nine  
  
Belle and Mimi stood in the lobby of the building where the Black penthouse was located. Belle impatiently pressed the button to call the elevator, as Mimi bemusedly looked on.  
  
"You know, Belle... Hitting the button over and over is not going to make the elevator get here any faster."  
  
Belle stood back and shrugged. "I know, I know... Patience is not a virtue that I've learned yet."  
  
"So, when are you going back to London?"  
  
"Mmmm... Three days. It's official and everything. I'm gonna go back, pack up my stuff, get out of my apartment and I'll be back here in a week."  
  
Mimi smiled happily at her. "Cool... Then what are you going to do?"  
  
The elevator arrived and both girls stepped inside. Belle pressed the button for her parents' floor and turned back to Mimi. "Good question, Meems. I hope I can get a teaching job at one of the schools around here. And, I need to find a place to live."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened and she clasped Belle's hands excitedly. "Belle, you should TOTALLY move in with me. I've had that big apartment to myself since Chloe moved in with Brady, and you would be the BEST roommate ever."  
  
Belle laughed and hugged Mimi tightly. "Okay, okay... sounds like fun."  
  
Mimi stepped away from her and clapped her hands together gleefully. "You bet it's going to be fun. Just you and me... two single girls on the prowl."  
  
Belle grinned at her. "On the prowl? I don't know about that, Meems... I've never been the prowling type."  
  
"That's right, I forget... The guys just come to YOU, you don't have to look for them. Well, either way... it's going to be a blast."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement and smiled. "You bet."  
  
The two of them waited in a happy silence until the elevator stopped and the door opened on their floor. They got out of the elevator and stood outside the door to the penthouse.  
  
Mimi inquired curiously, "So what do you think happy couple is up to right now?"  
  
"Brady and Chloe?" Belle paused to think about it and shrugged. "I don't know... Probably on their private sailboat romancing their way around the Mediterranean."  
  
"Lucky them. Do you think she's told him about the bambina yet?"  
  
Belle put her key in the lock and began to turn it. "Oh yeah, Chloe could barely contain herself already... She probably told him as soon as they got there."  
  
Mimi smiled wistfully. "Man, I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face when he found out."  
  
Belle turned the knob and the door and nodded. "No kidding, I hope she at least turned the video camera on..."  
  
Belle and Mimi laughed out loud as they entered the penthouse. But, their laughing ceased as soon as they saw the sight in front of them. John was holding Marlena tightly, and she was sobbing heavily into his chest. He had tears running down his face as well, but seemed to be holding back his true emotions. Belle and Mimi stopped dead in their tracks at the sight. Belle felt fear begin to creep in from her toes up to her head.  
  
"Mom... Dad... What's going on?"  
  
Marlena turned around and wiped the tears off her face. "Belle... we were just about to call your cell phone. Thank God you're home."  
  
Belle's eyes widened and her heart began pounding in her chest. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
John looked downward in despair. "Isabella, you need to sit down for this."  
  
Belle looked fearfully at Mimi. Mimi looked almost as worried as Belle was feeling, but she placed her hand on Belle's arm and led her towards the couch. The two of them sat down and Marlena sat in the chair closest to her daughter, with John standing behind her.   
  
Marlena placed a hand on Belle's knee and tried to speak through her tears. "Oh, Belle... my baby girl..."  
  
"Mom, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on... please. Is it JT? Is it Grandma or Grandpa Evans?"  
  
John shook his head. "No, Belle... it's... Brady and Chloe."  
  
Belle began to shake her head in denial and her tears began to fall instantly. "What happened?"  
  
"A fisherman found their boat. It was washed up on this little abandoned island... They weren't on it."  
  
Mimi was crying as well and clutched Belle's arm for dear life. Her voice wavered as she asked, "But, they're going to be okay, right? They got off the boat... and they're fine?"  
  
Marlena shook her head sadly. "They haven't found them. They searched up and down the island and couldn't find a single trace of them. They're presumed..." Marlena choked on the words in her throat, but continued, "They're presumed dead, Belle."  
  
Belle choked back a sob. "NO... They're just making an assumption. They're not dead, they just need... to look further."  
  
Mimi wrapped an arm around Belle's shoulder and looked up at John. "She's right... how would they know? They could have gotten off the boat and went to another island."  
  
John sighed and sat on the other side of Belle. "It looked like someone lost a lot of blood on the boat, they figured that they were overtaken, robbed and murdered... thrown overboard before the boat washed up on the island."  
  
Belle laid her head on his chest and sobbed loudly. "Daddy... no... It can't be. We can't lose Brady..."  
  
John held her closely and lightly stroked her hair to comfort her. "I know, baby... It doesn't seem real."  
  
Belle squeezed her eyes shut and felt the world closing in on her. Everything around her seemed to be moving slower, and she kept crying in her father's arms. Images and memories of Brady and Chloe began to run through her mind. She wouldn't believe the words that had just been spoken to her, not until there was more proof. Belle could not accept that two such amazing people would be taken from this world so soon. She rocked back and forth in her father's arms, and heard the muffled voices around her. Voices that seemed a million miles away at this moment.  
  
Mimi sniffled as she spoke, "Do Chloe's parents know yet?"  
  
Marlena replied, "Yes, they're on their way over here as we speak. Both of them are so devastated. Mimi, would you mind calling Shawn and Phillip? I'm going to make some tea; maybe it will calm everybody's nerves... Then again, probably not... But at least it will give me something to do."  
  
"Yeah, I'll call them. I don't want them to hear this on the news first."  
  
Belle heard sounds around her but paid no attention to them. Marlena moved in to the kitchen and Mimi went to the phone to break the bad news to Shawn and Phillip. John and Belle sat together in quiet grief, until she heard her mother's voice in front of her.   
  
"Belle... sweetie... I made some tea. You should have some."  
  
Belle shook her head and pushed the cup away. "No, I don't need any."   
  
Belle sighed softly and put her head back down. She heard a ringing throughout the house and voices started talking behind her. John kissed her on the forehead and whispered to her, "Izzy, I have to get up and talk to the Wesleys."  
  
Belle nodded weakly and let him stand up and walk away. She scooted over and laid her head on the armrest, her hot tears dripping on the pale yellow couch fabric. Mimi moved closer to her and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I can't believe it either, Belle..."  
  
Belle spoke softly, her voice somewhat hoarse. "That's because it's not true... It can't be true."  
  
"I called Phillip and Shawn... they should be here any second now."  
  
"Good... we need them."   
  
Belle left her head on the armrest and did not move a muscle until she heard the doorbell rang again. Phillip rounded the couch and kneeled on the floor beside her. "Belle... I came as soon as Mimi called. I can't believe it."  
  
Belle lifted her head slowly; it felt like it weighed about a thousand pounds. She looked at Phillip sadly and nodded. "It's not true. I know they're okay. They have to be."  
  
Phillip pulled her into his arms and nodded. "If they're out there, they'll come home. If anybody can take care of themselves, it's those two."  
  
Belle pulled back and nodded, getting her first view of a room slowly filling with people who now owned broken hearts. Nancy and Craig were standing and drinking tea while talking with Belle's parents. Their despair clearly shown in all of their movements, and all of their words. Belle looked back at Phillip and continued nodding. "I hope you're right, Phillip."  
  
Belle heard the front door open and turned her head to look. Shawn rushed in and spoke to the room, "I'm sorry I didn't ring the doorbell... I just wasn't thinking."  
  
Belle stood and rushed around the couch to where he stood. She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with heartache and sadness. Shawn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He softly whispered into her ear, "Oh God, Belle... I don't even know what to say."  
  
Belle laid her head on his chest, seeking solace in his embrace. Shawn had always made her feel safe, strong and ready to take on the world. Belle was beginning to feel better, although nothing could completely erase what she had been feeling since she heard the news. Belle's voice wavered as she replied, "You don't have to say anything. You're here... that's all I need."  
  
Belle had thrown caution to the wind, at this point she could really care less if Shawn knew how much she needed him. She didn't want to let go of him and he led her back to the couch with his arms still wrapped around her. They sat down together, and Belle curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. Shawn kept one arm wrapped around her tightly. Any awkwardness or bad blood between them was completely washed away. They were now just two people who needed the safety and strength of each other, just like the Shawn and Belle who had spent years together as best friends.  
  
Belle looked around the room slowly. Mimi and Phillip were on the couch beside her, her parents and the Wesleys were on the other chairs and couches, holding hands with their respective spouses. There was a strange silence, filled with a lot of sadness and confusion throughout the group.  
  
Belle finally broke the silence with a question, "So what do we do next? What happens now?"  
  
John breathed in deeply and spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm going to Greece. I'm going to find the people who did this, and make sure they get punished."  
  
"Dad... Brady and Chloe are alive. We have to find them and bring them home first."  
  
"Belle, it doesn't look good... They told me that it would be almost impossible for them to have survived in those waters, especially if they were injured."  
  
Belle looked at Shawn, a look of determination and resolve on her face. Shawn looked at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, and nodded for her to go ahead. She turned back to her father and spoke clearly and strongly, "Dad, we can't give up hope. This is Brady and Chloe we're talking about. They wouldn't give up on any of us, and I am NOT going to give up on them. When we were all in that pit in Puerto Rico, I didn't think we were going to make it. I wanted to give up, but Brady saved us. He never gave up, and he saved our lives."  
  
Shawn nodded and continued, "She's right... Brady would never let anything happen to Chloe. Both of them are strong, and smart and will take care of each other. They have to be somewhere out there. And, they're waiting for us to find them."  
  
Belle continued and looked pleadingly at her father, "Dad, please... I know that you're just trying to keep us from having false hope, but this is not false hope. Brady is your flesh and blood, and he's mine too... You know in your heart that he's okay, and so do I. Don't give up on him."  
  
Nancy nodded in agreement and wiped a few tears from her face. "She's right, John. Chloe is my daughter, my baby, and I know that she's out there somewhere. They need us... they could be hurt, or scared or worse..."  
  
John looked downward sadly, unable to form words. Marlena squeezed his hand tightly and spoke softly, "Then we'll all go. We'll find them, and we'll bring them home."  
  
Marlena looked at John hopefully and he nodded in reply. "Alright, I'll call my pilot, tell him to get the jet ready... I just don't want you kids to put yourselves in danger. I don't want any more tragedy to come out of this."  
  
"Dad... we're not kids anymore. Besides, we've had prior experience with deserted islands. Shawn is a trained police officer, and a sailor. We know what we're doing."  
  
Mimi nodded and piped up, "Plus, we always say NO to the big danger. We just want to help Brady and Chloe."  
  
Phillip continued, "Besides, I owe it to them... They both saved my life once, and I need to repay the favor."  
  
John nodded and checked his watch. "Okay, it's two o'clock now... Everybody go pack your things and meet back here at six. The jet should be ready by then, we'll head to the airport from here."  
  
The group began to stand from their seats, Nancy and Craig came over to where Shawn and Belle were standing, still holding on to each other. Nancy hugged Belle tightly and smiled weakly at her. "Thank you, Belle, for speaking up... My daughter is so lucky to have you all as her friends."  
  
"Not as lucky as we are to have her."  
  
Nancy and Craig exited together, and Shawn turned to Belle. "I need to go home and pack real quick, but I'll be right back here as soon as I'm done."  
  
Belle shook her head. "What if I told you that I didn't want you to leave me?"  
  
Shawn sighed and hugged her tightly. "Then, I wouldn't. I'd just wear the same clothes for the entire trip."  
  
Belle smiled slightly. "That's very sweet of you... but, uhm... why don't you come upstairs with me for a minute before you go... I need to talk to you."  
  
Shawn nodded, and Belle looked at Phillip and Mimi. "You guys too... come with me."  
  
Belle and Shawn went upstairs to her room hand in hand, with Phillip and Mimi following. She quietly shut the door behind them and sat on her bed. She paused nervously, and then spoke, "Listen... I have to tell you guys something. Mimi already knows, and I didn't want to say it in front of all of the parents, that's why I brought you up here."  
  
Shawn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What is it, Belle?"  
  
Belle rubbed her hands together nervously and sighed. "It's Chloe... The night before the wedding, she confided in Mimi and I. She's pregnant. She just found out that day, and she was planning on telling Brady as soon as they got to Greece."  
  
Phillip ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. "Oh my God... That changes everything."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement, "Now you know why she was so adamant about not giving up on them, because she knows..."  
  
Phillip finished her sentence, "That Brady would do anything to protect Chloe and his child."  
  
Belle nodded and looked downward. "That's why I have hope. After the shock wore off, it just hit me. Even if Brady had to risk his own life, I KNOW that Chloe is out there somewhere." Belle felt the tears coming again and her voice broke up as she continued, "Even if Brady is dead, I know it's because he saved Chloe and the baby. My brother has always been a hero, and I know this time is no exception."  
  
Phillip asked quietly, "Why don't you want anyone else to know about the baby?"  
  
"Because... If Chloe and Brady don't make it, then I'd just rather them not know that they lost their grandchild too. It would be hard enough on them to lose their children, but to know about the baby... it just makes it worse. I don't know if keeping it from them is the right thing to do or not, but it somehow makes sense."  
  
Shawn sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arm around Belle's shoulder. "Well, we're not going to lose that niece or nephew of yours, and we're not going to lose Brady and Chloe either. They're both out there, and we're going to bring them home. We'll get a boat, and we'll search every inch of those islands until we find them. No matter what it takes, okay?"  
  
Belle nodded and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "I know. I believe you.""  
  
Shawn looked towards Phillip and asked, "Hey, Phil... Can you do me a favor?"  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement, "What is it, man?"  
  
Shawn dug in his jeans pocket and tossed his keys to Phillip. "Can you go over to my place and pack some necessities for me? I'd like to stay here with Belle."  
  
"Yeah, absolutely..."  
  
Belle looked at Shawn and smiled. "Shawn, you don't have to stay. I appreciate it, but you don't have to."  
  
Shawn caressed her hand gently and smiled back at her. "I said I wouldn't you leave you, and I'm not going to."  
  
Belle nodded, her eyes filled with gratitude at Shawn's strength and loyalty. "Thank you Shawn..."  
  
Mimi hugged them both tightly and sighed. "I'm going to go pack now, and I'll be right back. Everything IS going to work out, Belle."  
  
"Thanks Meems. I don't know what I'd do without you... Without all of you."  
  
Phillip came over and hugged her too. "Well, you don't have to even think about that, because we're always going to be here."  
  
Belle smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks Phillip..."  
  
Phillip put a hand on Mimi's shoulder and motioned towards the door. "You ready, Lockhart."  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yeah, let's get this show on the road." Mimi followed Phillip out the door and left Shawn and Belle in silence.  
  
Shawn looked at Belle proudly. "Belle... you are so strong."  
  
"No, not really... I try to be, and that's the best I can do. But, I'm not always strong. I wasn't strong tonight, not until you got here."  
  
Shawn raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Me? What does your strength have to do with me?"  
  
Belle shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to explain. But, when they first told me... I lost my mind. Then, when you came in... It reminded me of something."  
  
"Reminded you of what?"  
  
"Of the past... It reminded me of how strong you've always been, and how you were always there to tell me that everything was going to be okay. And how... After we found out about JT... When you needed me the most, the one time you just didn't have the strength to deal with all of the world's problems, that I gave up too quickly. I wasn't strong enough for the both of us and I should have been. I have spent the last five years trying to forgive myself for that. And, when I saw you walk in... I remembered what I learned in the past five years... That you NEVER give up on someone you love."  
  
Belle took a moment to regain her composure. Tears flowed freely, even though she had assumed that her tear ducts had dried up already. She sniffled loudly and continued on, "I gave up on you, even though I loved you more than anything... and I promised myself that I would NEVER give up on love again. I love Brady and Chloe more than I can tell you, and I will not accept anything but having them back here, alive and kicking. I won't give up again."  
  
Shawn looked at her sadly and nodded. He pulled her close to him and stroked her hair gently. "Belle, don't blame yourself for what happened with us. It takes two people to screw up a relationship. I had just as much to do with it as you did."  
  
Belle smiled at him. "But we're friends now, and that's what matters. I need your friendship... more than ever. We are friends, right?"  
  
Shawn nodded slowly. "Belle, we've always been friends. I never stopped caring for you. We were just friends who didn't talk for a very long time."  
  
"And why is that? Why couldn't we talk to each other?"  
  
Shawn shrugged and looked away from her. "I don't know."  
  
Belle figured he did know why, and that's why he couldn't look at her when she asked him. She had her own reasons, as stupid as they might have sounded now, for not talking to Shawn. Deep down, she had a burning desire to compare his reasons with her own. This was most certainly not the time for that exploration, and Belle pushed the thought out of her head for the time being. She hugged Shawn tightly and then stood from the bed.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. We've got more important things to deal with, right?"  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "Right... Like packing your stuff."  
  
Belle sighed and hefted her suitcase on to the bed. "The good news is I've been living out of my suitcase all week anyway... so this should go quickly."  
  
Shawn stood and headed towards the door. "I'm going to see if there's any more of that tea left... Would you like something?"  
  
Belle nodded and smiled. "Yes, please... a cup of tea or coffee is fine. Anything with caffeine is fine at this point."  
  
Shawn grinned as he walked out the door. "You got it."  
  
Belle was left alone in her room and she sighed deeply. She had spent the past five years dealing with all of life's little curveballs without Shawn in her life. Being apart from him had taught her how to be more independent and much stronger than she used to be. Although, she had other people to rely on, she no longer had the safety zone of her relationship with Shawn. Belle had grown to be stronger and wiser, but now that Shawn was back in her life, even for a moment, she wondered if she would ever be able to be without him again.  
  
Belle groaned in frustration and brushed her hair off her face. She quickly got to work, throwing her dressier clothes out of the way and packing her more comfortable, outdoorsy clothing. Brady would always teaser her because she always packed enough clothes for a two month trip, even when she was staying only a week. But, in this case, she was glad for it.  
  
She stepped towards the closet and grabbed a pair of sneakers and a pair of hiking boots, but paused when she saw the dark blue box in the corner. Belle pulled the box out of the closet and laid it on the bed next to her suitcase. She tossed her shoes in with her clothes and sat down on the bed with a sigh.  
  
Shawn entered, holding two steaming mugs and handed one of them to her. She smiled gratefully and took a quick sip. "Thanks..."  
  
Shawn looked at her open suitcase and then looked back at her. "You're not finished packing already, are you?"  
  
Belle shrugged. "Just about. All I had to do was toss aside the clothes I won't be needing, and throw in the shoes. I figured that sundresses and cute strappy sandals are not sensible for a rescue mission."  
  
Shawn shook his head and chuckled. "No, definitely not. What's in the box?"  
  
Belle took another sip of her tea and sat it on the nightstand beside her. "I was just about to find out. It was just kinda stuck there in the closet."  
  
Belle lifted the lid and pulled out the first thing on top of the pile. She took a breath in and put a hand on her chest, trying to prevent the tears that were inevitable. She looked up at Shawn and smiled. "It's the pictures I left behind when I moved. My mom never sent them to me in London, and I just forgot they were back here. Look..."  
  
Shawn sat beside her and looked at the picture with a smile. "It's senior year... at the Last Blast."  
  
Belle nodded. "Yup, you and me together... Phillip and Chloe when they were still a couple... And remember, Brady took Mimi? It's all six of us together..."  
  
"That's right... Mimi and Kevin had broken up and Mimi didn't want to go without a date. But, Brady refused to let her act miserable about being single and miss out on her senior prom. He took her and made sure she had a great time too. "  
  
Belle sniffled quietly. "That's my brother. Everybody's hero. That night was just perfect... Even though Brady was madly in love with Chloe, and she was torn between him and Phillip... Everybody put their problems aside for just one night, and had fun."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "I know, I'll never forget it... So, what else is in here?"  
  
"I don't know... let's see..." Belle and Shawn sifted through the pictures together, passing them back and forth between each other. "There must be about a thousand pictures from the Last Blast in here. Oh wait... Puerto Rico... you know, before all the bad stuff happened."  
  
"Well... It was a beautiful place... It's just too bad that it all turned out the way it did."  
  
Belle pulled a picture out of the Puerto Rico pile and shook her head. "But... there was one thing that made it all worthwhile."   
  
She showed him the picture and Shawn smiled widely. It was a photo that Belle had taken of Shawn and his Great-Grandma with the ruby back in her hand. "You're right, Belle, that did make it all worthwhile."  
  
Shawn paused and the laid the photo down. He stared at Belle for a moment, and then asked. "So, why didn't you take these with you when you moved?"  
  
Belle shrugged. "I don't know... Couldn't take everything, right?"  
  
"But to leave one box behind... Wait... it was because of me. These are all pictures from when the year that we were a couple. From Puerto Rico to Last Blast and everything in between. Did I hurt you that badly that you couldn't bear to take these memories with you?"  
  
"Shawn, we hurt each other, remember? This isn't about you. It's not like I didn't take ANY pictures of you with me."  
  
"Then why didn't you take these?"  
  
Belle looked away and picked up her mug, sipping her tea slowly as she paused. "I don't think this is the right time to talk about it."  
  
Shawn sighed and put the pictures back in the box. "You're right... I'm sorry. We have more important things to focus on right now."  
  
Belle stood and nodded in agreement. "Yup, like formulating some sort of plan. We can't just go blazing through there half-cocked and praying for the best. We need to learn more about the isles and the terrain and all that."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "Well, you're the one with the prestigious college education. How should we start?"  
  
Belle paused to think. They had made Brady's old room into a home office, and Belle pointed in that direction. "Computer in the office... The internet is usually chock full of information. Once you get past all the crap that's out there."  
  
"Good idea... I'm going to make a few phone calls first though. I've got to let my parents know what's going on, and make a few other calls before we leave."  
  
"No problem. You can go ahead and use the phone in here. I'll be in the office when you're done." Belle smiled at him briefly and headed to Brady's old bedroom by herself. She sat in the chair and turned on the computer, staring off into space as she waited for it to boot up.  
***  
(Approximately 6 o'clock.)  
  
The eight travelers had reassembled in the Black's living room at the designated time, now weighed down by their luggage. John hung the phone up and looked around the room.  
  
"Alright, I talked to the pilot... By the time we get to the airport and load up all of the luggage, they'll be ready to go. Has everybody made all the phone calls they need to make?"  
  
The group nodded and Phillip replied, "I uhh... called my dad, John. He left for Japan on business yesterday, but he said he'd meet us in Greece if we need him. I told him I'd call him as soon as I knew exactly where we were going to be."  
  
"Good, besides being Brady's grandfather... Victor has a lot more connections in that part of the world than I do."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement. "It's the Kiriakis name. You should never leave home without it."  
  
Marlena looked towards Shawn and asked, "Did you speak to your parents, Shawn?"  
  
"Yeah, they said if we needed them to just call. Both of them want to help somehow, but I told them that there are probably already too many cooks in the kitchen on this one. So, they're going to pray for Brady and Chloe, so are Gran, Jack, Jennifer, Mickey, Maggie... the whole family really."  
  
Marlena smiled gratefully at him. "That's the best possible way for them to help right now anyway. We need all the strength and prayers we can get."  
  
Belle interrupted and grabbed her mother's hand. "Then we should pray right now... Before we leave."  
  
"Of course, sweetie... Do you want to do it?"  
  
Belle nodded and the rest of the group stood in a circle and clasped hands. They all bowed their heads and Belle took a deep breath before she began, "God... we thank you for all the blessings you have given us in our lives, and although we don't like to look a gift horse in the mouth, we are asking for one more. Please give Brady and Chloe the strength to survive what you have given them. They are strong already, but they need you to watch over them more than they ever have before. Please guide the rest of us with your love, and your light, so that we can find them and bring them home safely. Our hope and our faith is all we have right now, please lead us in the right direction and give us the strength to do what we must... Amen."  
  
The group spoke a quiet 'amen' and let go of each other's hands. Shawn put his arm around Belle's shoulder again and squeezed tightly. John looked around and clapped his hands together. "Alright, does everybody have everything they need?"  
  
The travelers picked up their bags and nodded as they walked towards the door. As Shawn led Belle towards the elevator, she made another silent prayer to herself. "God, please watch over my niece or nephew... Take care of all three of them, wherever they are."  
***  
  
(Are Brady and Chloe dead or alive? I just don't know... Well, actually I do, but YOU don't... You'll have to wait and find out.) 


	10. Greece is the Word

Chapter Ten  
  
(The Black Private Jet)  
  
Belle returned from the back of the plane and sat with Shawn, Mimi and Phillip on one side of the main cabin, while the four parents sat in another area together. She threw tiny silver bags at each of them and grinned.  
  
"Here, I brought you airplane peanuts on my way back from the bathroom."  
  
Mimi looked at hers curiously. "I still think it's funny that this is a PRIVATE airplane, but your dad makes sure to stock up on those little bags of peanuts."  
  
Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? He loves that honey roasted goodness."  
  
Phillip put the papers he was holding aside and smiled at Belle. "Belle, your research is like... amazingly thorough."  
  
"Thanks... I just hope it's enough. We only had a few hours to basically get everything we could about the more obscure islands in Greece."  
  
Shawn interjected, "Hopefully, they'll let me take a look at the maps and charts that Brady left on the boat. It'll give us an idea of what course they were headed on. Then we can know what islands to start looking at..."  
  
Belle smiled and laid her hand on Shawn's arm. "Well, you taught my brother everything about sailing... I'm sure he kept very detailed charts and maps."  
  
"I hope so, because that's our best shot at not having to examine every single tiny island in the middle of the ocean before we find them. I'm hoping that Brady's notes will lead us right to them. Or at least pretty close."  
  
Belle spoke through a yawn, "I'm sure it will. I just want everyone to promise me that none of us will ever go NEAR deserted islands again. We seem to have bad luck with them."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no kidding."  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Even when we don't go to islands, bad things happen. Like when we decided to take a big fun trip to Greta's coronation. Getting shot is more fun than, oh, let me think about it... ABSOLUTELY NOTHING."  
  
Belle chuckled softly and nodded. "I guess bad things just follow us everywhere."  
  
Shawn looked at her strangely. "Not all the time. We've survived all of the bad things before, even when we thought we wouldn't. And this time is no exception. My mom always says what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger."  
  
"Your mom may definitely be right."  
  
Mimi nodded happily and spoke low enough so only they could hear. "Plus, when all this is finally over with, we have something really great to look forward to. The birth of Brady Jr."  
  
Phillip grinned at her. "Or it could be a Chloe Jr., you never know."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement, "I bet it's a girl. And, she'll have Chloe's beautiful dark hair... and of course, the brightest, bluest eyes like both of her parents."  
  
Belle smiled wistfully and continued, "She'll have Brady's smile... and his attitude."  
  
Mimi sighed thoughtfully. "Does anybody else besides me think it's weird that in less than nine months two people from our little group will be PARENTS?"  
  
Phillip threw an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "We're getting old, Meems. Eventually we'll all be married with babies and mini-vans and those, 'I'm A Proud Parent of a Salem Honor Student' bumper stickers."  
  
Mimi cringed and shied away from him. "Gross... I don't think so. If I ever buy a minivan, please kill me."  
  
Belle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll make sure that never happens. And, I wouldn't jump the gun too soon Phillip... none of us exactly have prospects in that arena right now."  
  
Mimi frowned slightly. "That's so true... But, you were the closest, Belle. You almost had a ring on your finger."  
  
"I DID have a ring on my finger, Mimi."  
  
Shawn stared at her in complete shock. "You did?"  
  
Belle shrugged nervously, "For about thirty seconds, then I took it off."  
  
Shawn inched away from her slightly and raised both eyebrows, "Tom?"  
  
"Tim. His name was Tim."  
  
"Right, I know. Was it him?"  
  
Belle nodded. "Yeah. He asked me, slipped the ring on... I said no. End of story."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, "You make it sound so magnificently uncomplicated. I know the real truth though. Either way, you're still the closest out of the four of us. I don't think any of us have had any long term or significant relationships to speak of."  
  
"Well, there's still plenty of time. We're still in our EARLY 20's, not quite at the retirement home yet. Besides, sometimes the perfect person is right in front of you the whole time, and you just can't see it." Belle winked slyly at Mimi and continued, "Who knows, Mimi? You could know him already..."  
  
If looks could kill, Mimi would have split her best friend in half right then. "Oh Belle... I think you're talking crazy again. Besides the only single guys I know are Shawn... and uhm, Phillip here."  
  
Phillip grinned and Mimi and nudged her gently in the ribs with his elbow. "Hey Meems... Maybe you and I should make one of those pacts that they always make in the movies. You know, if neither of us is married when we're 35, then we marry each other. You can be my hot, sexy little trophy wife, and I can be your hot, sexy business tycoon husband."  
  
Mimi laughed loudly and shook her head. "I could never be anybody's hot, sexy trophy wife, Phillip. Besides, those pacts never work out. Because in our case, you'll find some other girl, marry her and leave me as the old maid with the 37 cats. I'll be in that house on the corner where all the kids walk by and say, 'Oh there's crazy old Miss Lockhart's house. I heard that if you knock on her door, she'll eat your eyeballs.'"  
  
Shawn and Belle laughed at her, but Phillip just pouted and gave her the old puppy dog eyes routine. "Awww, come on, Meems... We'll never let that happen. Be my trophy wife, please?"  
  
Mimi paused and looked at him warily. "Even though you dropped the hot and sexy part out of the description... I guess so." She begrudgingly held her hand out and Phillip shook it, the deal had been sealed.  
  
Shawn laughed and shook his head. "You two... are SO weird."  
  
The group was all smiles when John stepped in to speak to them. "You all look like you're in a much better mood."  
  
Belle smiled at her dad and nodded. "Thanks to Mimi and Phillip... they are both completely nuts."  
  
Mimi shook her head in disagreement. "No, because of YOU, Belle. You're the one that's kept us from giving up hope. The jokes are just so not everything is depressing and miserable."  
  
John nodded in understanding. "Well, whoever did it... I'm glad to see it. All of us need to stay clearheaded right now, and not get depressed or withdrawn. Anyway, I came over here just to give you an update. I got us hotel rooms on the shore, right by the marina where they brought the boat into."  
  
Shawn nodded and asked, "Are we going to be able to get onto the boat and look around? I think I might be able to find them if I know exactly where they were headed and where they had already been."  
  
"I don't know for sure yet. But, I'm doing everything I can so we can have access to the evidence. They're treating this like a murder case, but to us it's missing persons. I called already and got a boat that we can use in the search. It will be dark when we get there, but it's all stocked and loaded so you can start searching the islands first thing in the morning."  
  
Belle quietly asked, "And what do we do until then? Besides get completely screwed up by the time difference."  
  
John shrugged slightly, "Hopefully get on that boat and see what was left behind. And, get plenty of sleep tonight."  
  
Belle nodded and continued, "Tonight... which is tomorrow in Greece. Actually, maybe we should all nap right now because I know from experience how screwed up you can get by traveling through different time zones."  
  
"Good idea, Izzy... There's plenty of room to stretch out around here. I'll be over there with your mom, if you need me."  
  
"Thanks, dad... We appreciate the update." John walked back to his seat and Belle looked around the group with a yawn. "I think I had a great idea. A little nap sounds fantastic."  
  
John had remodeled the area of the plane that they were in a few years back. It now had a two plush leather couches that you would more likely find in a living room, not a jet. Perfect for lying and relaxing on. Shawn scooted over a bit and patted his knee. "Here, you may use me as your pillow."  
  
Belle smiled sweetly at him and laid her head in his lap. "Thanks Shawn..."  
  
"No problem..."  
  
Phillip and Mimi looked at each other for a moment and then let their seats back to attempt to catch a few winks as well. Belle lied comfortably on the couch, enjoying the closeness she had been sharing with Shawn since all of this started. But, deep inside she felt a gnawing fear that there closeness would end as soon as this ordeal was over.  
***  
  
Belle awoke slowly. Except for the noise of the jet in flight, and quiet voices coming from the directions of her parents, the air was extremely quiet. Belle's eyes fluttered open and she realized her head was no longer lying in Shawn's lap. He had decided to nap as well and had slid down so that he was lying behind her. His arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling off. Belle slowly turned just enough so that she could look at him. His eyes were moving rapidly under his eyelids, and Belle could tell that he was dreaming about something.  
  
Part of her wanted to slide away from him and stretch her legs, and especially to iron out that painful kink in her neck. Sleeping without a pillow always made her neck ache tremendously. But the rest of her was perfectly comfortable right here with Shawn. She figured that moments like these wouldn't happen very often in the future, so she might as well enjoy them while she still could.  
  
She turned briefly and saw that Mimi and Phillip were both reclined in their seats and sleeping soundly. When she turned back to Shawn, he started to whimper quietly in his dreams.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Belle's heart nearly stopped in her chest, until she told herself to remember that he could be saying that to anyone. It meant nothing, even though she was right in front of him. He kept on talking, so quietly that Belle figured she was the only one who could hear him. But the fear in his voice increased as he continued muttering.  
  
"Don't go... please. I'm sorry. Don't leave again. I won't hurt you."  
  
Belle furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. She didn't want to wake him, but his cries were becoming more frantic and his hand was gripping on to her waist tighter, as if he was having a nightmare. Belle placed her hand gently on his face and quietly spoke, "Shawn... are you okay?"  
  
Shawn's brown eyes fluttered opened and he groaned quietly. He squinted sleepily to look at her and whispered quietly, "Belle... you're still here."  
  
Belle looked at him curiously, "Still? I uhhh... never left, Shawn. Are you alright?"  
  
Shawn nodded and began to sat up, bringing her with him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was having a nightmare."  
  
"I guess so... you were starting to worry me. I didn't mean to wake you up though."  
  
Shawn shook his head nonchalantly. "No big deal... I'm fine."  
  
Belle sat all the way up and looked around the cabin. Her father shouted across the cabin, "Put your seatbelts on, kids... we're going to be landing soon."  
  
Belle adjusted herself and smoothed her wrinkled clothing. She looked at Shawn again and sighed. "Is it a nightmare you want to talk about?"  
  
Shawn buckled his seatbelt and shrugged. "Not really. Just the same one I always have. Nothing you need to worry about."  
  
Belle still wasn't buying it. Something was wrong, but Shawn didn't want to get into it. She shrugged it off and buckled her own seatbelt. Belle grabbed an unopened bag of peanuts off of the floo rbeside her and chucked them at Mimi. Mimi flinched at the impact and muttered sleepily as she woke up. "Five more minutes, mom."  
  
Belle laughed and leaned over to tap her on the knee. "Mimi, wake up... the plane's about to land, you need to buckle up."  
  
Mimi opened her eyes and yawned loudly. She glared at Belle and shook her head in confusion. "So... you threw peanuts at me?"  
  
"Yes, but I threw them GENTLY. Please nudge Phillip and wake him up too."  
  
Mimi did as Belle suggested and told Phillip to put his seatbelt on. Phillip woke up and begrudignly did as he was told. He rubbed his eyes blearily and looked towards Belle and Shawn. "So, what time is it?"  
  
Belle looked at her watch, still set on Salem time, and replied. "It's almost six. And the best part? Tomorrow is now today."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's Thursday. It was Wednesday when we left."  
  
Mimi groaned in frustration. "That is still so weird. Even after you've done it a few times."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement and looked towards the windows. The sky had already begun to dim, and it would be dark very soon.   
***  
  
Belle stood on the docks alone under the moonlit sky. She stood in front of the boat that Brady and Chloe had traveled on and looked at it sadly. The area was blocked off with police tape, since it was still considered a crime scene. Belle crossed her arms and shivered slightly. It was strangely cool for a summer night and she was starting to regret her short sleeves.   
  
Shawn stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her elbow. "You okay? You want my jacket?"  
  
Belle shook her head. "Nah, I'll be fine. It's my fault for assuming that June would be a HOT month. So, what did the detective tell you?"  
  
"They've taken most of the evidence that they're going to take, so we get free run of the place. They've already dusted for fingerprints and taken blood samples. As long as we don't take anything OFF of the boat, we won't get in trouble."  
  
John walked up with the detective and joined the conversation. "Detective Xanthopolous is going to wait out here while we look around."  
  
Belle smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Detective, we really appreciate all your help."  
  
The detective smiled and spoke with a thick accent, "No problem. You seem like very good people. I hope that you are right. That your brother is okay."  
  
John nodded in agreement. "He will be." John pointed at Shawn and Belle. "Now, you two... let's get to it. We don't want to be out here too late."  
  
Shawn and Belle nodded and stepped under the yellow tape, with John following. With flashlights ready, they began to quietly search the abandoned boat. Shawn went directly for the cabin to go over the maps and charts. Belle searched around the deck, most of it in disarray, obvious signs that a struggle had taken place. Belle had also noticed small blood spatters on the deck when she first boarded the boat. She searched aimlessly for at least fifteen minutes until she caught something surprising in the beam of her flashlight.  
  
Her heart froze and she cried out, "Oh My God..."  
  
Belle kneeled down to get a closer look at the deep red splash across this edge of the boat. Not only was it splattered with blood, there was a clear red handprint in the middle of it all. John came running over and kneeled beside her. "Did you find something, Belle?"  
  
Belle shrugged slightly. "I don't know. When are they going to have those results on the blood samples?"  
  
"Soon, maybe tomorrow..."  
  
Belle sighed and held her hand up to compare it to the print on the wall. The hand was larger than her own, and most definitely male. She looked over at John sadly and spoke, "It's Brady. It's his handprint."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Not for sure. But, that's what I would guess. My instincts tell me that Brady made this handprint, and nobody else."  
  
John put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "But, you don't know what that means. We don't even know whose blood it is yet."  
  
Belle nodded, but then paused when something else caught her eye. There was a silver glint in the floorboard between the inner wall. She shined her flashlight on it and quickly pulled it out, lifting it up in her hand to show her father. "Well, this means something."  
  
John sighed softly. "Brady's wedding band."  
  
Belle laughed quietly, but she had a tinge of sorrow in her eyes. "Chloe told him to get it adjusted before the wedding, but he kept forgetting to go to the jeweler. I guess it must have slipped off. He should have listened to Chloe."  
  
"Don't worry about it, sweetie. This doesn't mean that he's dead or even injured. We don't know yet."  
  
Belle stood up and sighed. "I know, I know... I'm just... I'm going to go see what Shawn is up to."  
  
John nodded. "Alright, I'm going to keep looking around up here for awhile."  
  
Belle went down the stairs and into the cabin. Shawn was sitting at the table surrounded by maps and charts.  
  
"Hey, Shawn... look what I found." She held out her hand so that he could see the ring in her palm.  
  
Shawn smiled slightly. "Well, I would recognize that ring anywhere. Chloe told him to get it resized, but he never did."  
  
Belle chuckled and nodded. "That's exactly what I said. Should I give it to the police?"  
  
Shawn shook his head and closed her hand tightly around the ring. "No, hold on to it. Give it to Brady when we find them."  
  
"Do you think we will?"  
  
"Belle... of course I do. And you do too. Don't doubt yourself. Besides, you were right... Brady kept everything very detailed. Let me show you..."  
  
Shawn inched over and Belle sat on the bench beside him. Shawn began to point at places on the map and explain. "See... This is where they were headed to." He pointed again, "This is where they found the boat." Shawn grabbed the Captain's log and pointed at it next. "The last thing that Brady recorded in the log was that they were about here on the map." He pointed to the map again. "My guess? They ended up on the island right next to where the boat washed up. The winds were just enough to nudge their boat to that other island."  
  
Belle nodded, and looked at him like she was very impressed. "Wow... that was almost TOO easy."  
  
Shawn sighed and nodded. "That's what I'm worried about. It COULD be the island I pointed to... Or it could be 15 other ones. I wish I could be completely sure. I'm going to take all this with me though, so I can go over them tonight and in the morning."  
  
"Have I thanked you lately, Shawn Brady?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything."  
  
Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. "No need to thank me. Brady is like a brother to me, and Chloe is like family too. There's no way I'd let you all do this without my help."  
  
Belle shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I mean... yes, thank you for that. But, also thank you for how caring and gentle you've been with me. i may seem strong, but I need people to lean on sometimes... Usually, I lean on Brady, but he's not here. So, you have no idea how much it means to me when you hold my hand or hug me, or just the fact that you're just here.."  
  
"It's not a one-way street, Belle. Sometimes I need a hand to hold too. I'm glad it's yours."  
  
Belle smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm starting to wonder how I got through the past five years without you."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "Me too. But, I do know how. If it wasn't for my friends, and your brother especially, I would have never survived the hell that I was putting myself through after... after you left."  
  
Belle lifted her head and looked away painfully. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Belle, stop... I didn't mean to go down this road again. Most of my pain came from what I was doing to myself, not what you did. My point is, we were both hurt and we both got through it. We learned how to live without each other and we moved on. Stop blaming yourself for all of this."  
  
Belle looked back at him and nodded. "I know... it's just a bad habit. I spent a lot of time blaming you for everything, and then I realized that I was MAJORLY to blame too. But no matter what, I always missed you. I'm glad you're here."  
  
Shawn smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too. I may have learned how to live without you, but I did miss you and all your stupid little quirks."  
  
Belle backed away and gasped. "Stupid? My stupid quirks? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Okay, silly... that's a better word for it."  
  
Belle grinned at him. "Silly... I can accept that. I guess I even missed your insults too. For five years I haven't had anyone to tell me how goofy my hair looks."  
  
He looked at her in surprise, "You haven't?" Shawn paused and pointed at her current hairstyle, "Even with it looking like THIS?  
  
Belle giggled and rolled her eyes. "See... I did miss that. Thanks, Shawn."  
  
"No problem. Anytime you need a knock to the ego, just call me."  
  
"Well, that's good to know... but I'm going to go back up on the deck. Look around until you guys are ready to go."  
  
Shawn nodded and started to fold up the maps in front of him. "Well, I should be ready soon. Just want to make sure I get everything I need."  
  
Belle turned towards the stairs and yelled back. "Alright, we'll be up top waiting for you."  
  
Belle stepped back on to the deck and looked up at the sky. It was already a blanket of dark blue, but filled with stars. She sighed as she looked at the twinkling lights above her and quietly spoke to herself, "Brady, Chloe... I know you're out there looking up at these same stars. Just be strong, and we'll be there to get you as soon as we can."  
*** 


	11. First Step

Chapter Eleven   
  
(Next Day... Early Morning)   
  
Belle jogged down to the hotel dining room in a rush, and was the last of the group to arrive for breakfast. She quickly slipped into the chair between Mimi and Shawn and looked around the table apologetically.   
  
"I'm sorry... I know we were supposed to get an early start, but it's Mimi's fault."   
  
Mimi's mouth opened in shock. "My fault? How is that?"   
  
Belle grinned at her wickedly. "Your snoring could wake the dead, Meems. I didn't get any sleep because of you, and I overslept while you were busy getting ready."   
  
Phillip interrupted, "You could hear her snore all the way from the room next door?"   
  
Belle laughed and shook her head. "No, Mimi slept with me last night. She decided she didn't want to be alone."   
  
Mimi frowned at her. "You didn't want to be alone either. And, I DON'T snore."   
  
"Could have fooled me. It sure sounded like snoring."   
  
Mimi crossed her arms in a huff. "Well... we're in a different climate... my nose is all stuffy... I can't help it."   
  
Marlena smiled at her daughter and changed the subject. "It's okay, Belle. We already ordered something for you."   
  
"Thanks, Mom... I know how important it is that we get going early."   
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, by the time we reach the island... it may be dark already. It's a little farther away than I thought."   
  
Belle sighed and took a sip of her water. "So, we may not be able to do any actual searching until tomorrow?"   
  
"Unfortunately... it just depends on the wind conditions today. If we get a nice tailwind, we'll make it there in good time."   
  
John leaned forward in his chair and spoke up, "Are you sure that you four don't want one of us to go with you? I'm just worried about your safety."   
  
Belle shook her head. "Daddy, I know you are... But, we don't want you getting put in the hospital again either. You know how all this adventuring stuff has started to overwork you."   
  
Craig interjected, "Maybe he's right, Belle. If they are hurt, they'll need a doctor... Maybe I should go with you."   
  
Shawn replied, "While I really appreciate the offer... it's not necessary. The four of us know how to take care of ourselves, we've done it before."   
  
Mimi continued, "Besides, John gave us a cell phone that should be able to call back here from the islands. And, we have all the first aid supplies we need packed in our backpacks."   
  
Nancy smiled at Craig and squeezed his hand tightly. "The kids are right... And, they're not really kids anymore, are they? These four can take care of themselves. We just need to stay here and pray... and be strong."   
  
Marlena nodded in agreement. "And, of course, you all promise to call and check in on a regular basis?"   
  
Belle crossed her heart with her index finger and nodded. "I promise, mom. You will know where we are at all times. And when we find them, we will call you"   
  
The waitress arrived at the table and began laying down plates of food in front of everyone. The travelers remained mostly quiet throughout their breakfast, weighed down with the seriousness of what they were about to do. The whereabouts of Brady and Chloe weighed heavy on their thoughts, and none of them had any idea of the danger they were about to step into themselves.   
***   
  
Belle stood at the edge of the boat and waved goodbye one last time to her parents. As the boat left the docks, she turned away from their view and went to speak to Shawn at the steering wheel.   
  
"Hey there, sailor... Need any help?"   
  
Shawn shook his head slightly. "Nope, this boat's got a pretty easy setup... Pardon the cliche, but it's smooth sailing from here on out. The weather is definitely on our side today."   
  
"Well, at least something is on our side."   
  
"What? What's wrong? Don't tell me you've gone all gloom and doom on me again."   
  
Belle sighed heavily. "Do the words 'impending sense of fear and dread' mean anything to you?"   
  
Shawn nodded knowingly, "Yes, I'm quite familiar with them."   
  
"I just feel... scared all of a sudden. Like, maybe we've gotten so over confident that we're just going to get blown out of the water and sent soaring into reality. It all seems so easy right now... I'm just afraid that it's going to be a lot harder than we think."   
  
Shawn looked at her and nodded in understanding. "But we're prepared for whatever happens. At least as prepared as we can possibly be. Best case scenario, Brady and Chloe are sitting on the beach getting a tan and waiting to be rescued. Worst case scenario..."   
  
Belle looked downward as she got a lump in her throat. "Worst case scenario... we don't really want to think about that, do we? I'm trying to stay positive, I really am... but we have to be prepared for the worst."   
  
Shawn reached a hand over and squeezed her gently. "I know, Belle. It's hard to be hopeful AND realistic at the same time. And, I'm all out of words of encouragement right now... You just have to have faith, faith that this will work out the way it's supposed to... good OR bad."   
  
Belle nodded and quickly hugged him. "I know... I'm just... losing my mind. But, I'll keep it together for as long as I have to."   
  
Shawn smiled sympathetically, "Me too..."   
  
"Alright... I'm going to go see what kind of trouble the dynamic duo are getting themselves in to. If you need any help up here, just yell."   
  
Shawn nodded appreciatively. "Thank you... Just make sure they don't break anything. This IS a rental."   
  
Belle chuckled and headed off, shouting behind her, "You got it..."   
  
She headed into the cabin where Phillip and Mimi were sitting around the small dining table. They both had mischievous looks on their faces and had been laughing about something. Belle eyed them suspiciously as she sat down across from them.   
  
"Oooookay, what's up with you two?"   
  
Mimi shrugged innocently. "Nothing. We were just talking..."   
  
Belle raised both eyebrows at once. "About...? I'm guessing it wasn't the weather or the latest sports scores."   
  
"I could tell you, but you wouldn't like it very much."   
  
Phillip jumped in and blurted out, "We were talking about you and Shawn."   
  
Belle leaned back in her seat. "Talking about me and Shawn what? What is there to talk about?"   
  
"Oh come on, Belle... don't play dumb with us. A week ago, you two would barely say three words to each other and now it's all 'hold my hand', 'hold me', 'don't leave me', blah blah blah."   
  
Belle rolled her eyes. "What's your point? We're all going through a rough time right now... and people sometimes need people... And, now I sound like a Barbra Streisand song. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Shawn and I are friends now and friends need to lean on each other. Just the same way that I lean on the two of you and vice versa."   
  
Mimi glared at her skeptically and replied, "Well... there's that... And, the fact that you two are still in love with each other."   
  
Belle groaned and slumped in her seat. There was no point in lying to people anymore, apparently she could be read like a book. "I wouldn't exactly say that, Mimi. Close, but no cigar."   
  
Phillip nodded in understanding. "So, Belle... what you're TRYING to say is that you ARE in love with Shawn... but you don't know if he loves you back."   
  
"When the hell did you two get so smart?"   
  
Both of them laughed at her and Mimi replied, "You don't have to be smart to see what's between the two of you. It's painfully obvious that you two belong together. You love him, and he loves you, but both of you are afraid to admit it."   
  
Phillip nodded in agreement and continued, "She's right. You know, Shawn has never stopped loving you... I've seen it with my own two eyes, Belle."   
  
Belle sighed softly. "Well, I don't know if all that's true, but... It's more complicated than just two people who may or may not be in love. We just can't pick up where we left off five years ago. We're different people now. You just can't tell someone that you love them and hope that everything will be peachy keen from then on."   
  
Mimi nodded, "But, you have to at least make the first step of telling him that you love him."   
  
Belle shook her head. "I don't think so, Meems. It's not that easy..."   
  
"Yes, it is. Just think about it, Belle... Danger and tragedy has a way of finding us pretty easy. If something happened to Shawn, wouldn't you regret NOT telling him how you feel about him?"   
  
Belle crossed her arms and glared at Mimi, her voice rising to an angrier level, "You know what... Maybe you should take your own advice sometime. Don't YOU have something to say to somebody too? Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk, Meems."   
  
Mimi stared at her in shock. "Belle... this conversation is not about me. And, there is NO reason to yell about it. I will deal with my problems when I am damn good and ready to. But, will you?"   
  
There was an awkward silence between them as Phillip looked back and forth between Mimi and Belle. "Uhm... is there something I'm missing here?"   
  
Belle nodded slowly. "Don't worry, Phil. You'll find out soon enough. Right, Meems?"   
  
Mimi sighed softly. "I'll tell, if you will. I promise."   
  
"Then it's a deal. I guess that means I have to go first, right?"   
  
Mimi nodded and grinned at her. "Well, there's no time like the present, you know..."   
  
Belle laughed and shook her head. "Oh no, no, no. Maybe later... I just have to wait for the right time. I don't think this is it. I'm sorry I yelled, Mimi... I just... My emotions are pretty much on the surface right now, and it's not easy to hide them."   
  
"It's okay, Belle... You were totally right."   
  
"But, I should have been right in a quieter, happier tone. And, now, I need aspirin."   
  
Belle stood from the table and headed to the bathroom. Phillip called after her, "Hey, I will eventually figure out what's going on, won't I?"   
  
Mimi squirmed in her seat and turned her face away from Phillip. Belle laughed as she opened the bathroom door. "As long as Mimi keeps up her end of the bargain."   
  
Mimi begrudgingly replied, "I will..."   
  
Belle went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She quickly splashed some cool water on her face and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She glared at her reflection in the mirror and groaned quietly.   
  
"I look like hell."   
  
Her face was pale, and the evidence of a lack of sleep was clear in the dark circles underneath her eyes. Belle sighed, knowing that Mimi was right. She had to tell Shawn how she was feeling, but she just didn't know if she could handle the consequences on top of all the other stresses she was dealing with.   
***   
Update: 10-30-01 My hand is still pretty much broken, but does it really matter? Fanfiction.net has been down so much I haven't even been able to upload the OLD chapters. Good thing I haven't written any new ones yet.   
  
Update: 10-23-01 - I broke a finger on my right hand and sprained my wrist yesterday, so even typing this much is very painful. As soon as it heals, I'll be back with more chapters soon   
  
Update 10-21-01 - I'm sorry that this story is taking so long, but my mom had surgery this week, so I've been busy helping her out. Things may get back to normal eventually. I hope so.


	12. IMPORTANT: I've returned!!!!

Hey all. If anybody is still out there listening... I have returned from the dead. Almost literally.  
  
It's been a long and icky 6 months, but I have finally returned to try writing again. To make a long story short, here are the reasons for my absence: I broke my hand, which took a long time to heal. My mother has had health problems and was out of work and in & out of the hospital for almost four months. We almost lost my grandmother and had to fly back east to see her. (Don't worry, she's doing fine now and so is my mother. Mom went back to work a few weeks ago, actually.) I was working two jobs for awhile and had no time to write. (But, I'm back to just one crappy job instead of two crappy jobs now.) Plus, I had to help a friend move across the country.  
  
But, it seems like things are finally leveling out and I'll be able to get back to the things that I really enjoy like my music and my writing.  
  
If you're still out there, thanks for standing by. I'm so very sorry I had to neglect, "You Belong to Me" and all my other stories that I promised to write. But, I am back now. Hopefully, for good. :) (I'm also COMPLETELY ignoring the sucky "Jan's Baby" storyline they're doing on Days right now. It just doesn't fit with my fiction, know what I mean?)  
  
Anyone, if you've sent me e-mail recently or are sending me some right now, please be patient. I have about 600 messages to go through, and only so much time. Thanks again.  
  
Love,  
Hope 


	13. The Journey Begins

Chapter 12   
  
(Man, this was hard to write after such a long absence. Had to break it up into short scenes, and I hope it makes sense.)  
  
The group of four made it to the island not long before dusk and found a small but sturdy dock as they arrived. Shawn made sure their boat was secure and the group stood on the dock doing inventory on their supplies that they were taking off the boat.  
  
Belle shoved a bottle of water into her backpack and looked around curiously. "Shawn, how come there's a dock here if this island is uninhabited?"  
  
Mimi hefted her backpack up and bit her lip in confusion. "Yeah, no kidding. It looks like it's about a hundred years old too."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "It looks pretty beat up, but it's definitely safe. I heard that they're used to be a center here for environmental studies. But, it's been abandoned since the early 90's. So the island has been deserted for at least 15 years."  
  
Belle paused and looked up at Shawn. "Uhm, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"That Brady and Chloe would head there for shelter or first aid supplies?"  
  
"Exactly. Maybe that's where we should head."  
  
Phillip interjected with a note of hesitation in his voice. "Except that they probably have no idea it's there, since they don't have their maps with them. I think we should check the beach and the outlying areas first, myself."  
  
Shawn helped Belle lift her backpack on to her shoulders and nodded in agreement, "I think you're right, Phil. If we don't find any signs of life on the beach, we'll camp out and head into the forest and towards the center in the morning."  
  
Belle groaned under the weight of her backpack and plodded forward. "Alright, let's go then. There's no time to waste."  
  
The rest of the group muttered in agreement and trudged forward towards the pale sandy beach ahead of them.  
  
***  
  
(Over an hour later...)  
  
Somehow Belle's inner drive to help her family had propelled her to walk faster than the rest of the group. She had always been athletic, but this time her fears had given her more energy than she thought she had in her. She was a short distance ahead of the rest of the group when she spotted something strange on the flat beach ahead of her. Belle came closer and paused to examine it further.  
  
"Guys! COME OVER HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"  
  
The rest of the group caught up with her and found Belle staring at what looked like some rocks scattered across the sand. Mimi paused in confusion and raised her eyebrows at her blonde friend.  
  
"Uhm, Belle... I don't get it. It looks like all of the other rocks we've seen since we got here."  
  
Belle shook her head slowly and motioned for everyone to step backwards a couple of feet. "No, Meems... it's not just rocks. Somebody was using them to spell out 'help'. You can clearly see the 'P' and part of the 'E'. But, the rest was destroyed."  
  
Phillip looked at the formation thoughtfully. "And, you think it was Brady and Chloe? Leaving a signal? But, why would they destroy their help signal?"  
  
Belle shrugged slightly. "I don't know, but it had to be them. It's not like people get washed up on this island every day. Besides, there are tracks leading into the forest and they look fresh."  
  
Shawn examined the tracks that Belle pointed out and nodded. "Then that's a good sign, a sign that they are here somewhere."  
  
"And we're going to follow those tracks until we find them."  
  
"I don't think that's a very good idea, Belle."  
  
Belle crinkled her forehead in confusion. "Why not?"  
  
"Because, it's already getting dark and I don't think we should be wandering those woods at night time. It's a little too dangerous."  
  
"We've got a map and flashlights. We're going."  
  
Shawn sighed and shook his head. "Belle, if one of us gets hurt it's not going to help Brady and Chloe any."  
  
Belle's eyes flashed with anger and she threw the map she was holding to the ground. "And it's not going to help them if we waste time by having a little sleepover on the beach. They could be hurt, or hungry or worse..." Belle paused as hot tears began to well up in her eyes. "They need us now, not tomorrow. I have to find them now, Shawn. I have to do this. Now, you can either come with me or you can stay here. I don't care, but I'm going no matter what."  
  
Belle's three friends were stunned into an awkward silence by her sudden burst of emotion. Finally, Mimi stepped forward and put her arm around Belle's shoulder. "I'm going with you, Belle... I can't let you go alone."  
  
Phillip nodded solemnly. "Me too... I'll go."  
  
Shawn looked downward and sighed. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere without me. Just promise me one thing..."  
  
Belle rubbed a few tears off of her cheeks and nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"If we get too tired, we'll stop for rest. I already told you once that we weren't going to lose Brady and Chloe, but we're not going to lose you either."  
  
Belle smiled weakly. "It's a promise."  
  
Shawn smiled in return and put his arm around her other shoulder. "Good, because if I don't bring you home in one piece, your father will kill me."  
  
Phillip, feeling left out, joined in the group hug and grinned at his friends. "Plus, we kind of like having you around Belle. Sometimes."  
  
Belle managed a slight grin at Phillip's remark. "Gee, thanks... Anyway, I hate to ruin our kodak moment here, but I think it's time we forward march."  
  
The group broke free of each other as Belle grabbed the map off the ground and brushed the sand off. They followed her in silence towards the forest, following the footsteps that they hope would lead them to their lost friends.  
  
****  
  
(Four hours later. My, that's a lot of walking.)  
  
The small group negotiated the paths with ease, but their pace was slowing from minute to minute. There seemed to be trees in all directions for miles, but the brush and dirt underneath had recently been trampled. This is what they followed, hoping that those previous steps had been taken by Brady and Chloe Black.  
  
Belle stayed in the lead the entire time, despite Shawn's constant offers to take the lead so he could watch out for hazards. Mimi trailed in the back, she had done her share of high school sports, but had never been a fan of nature hikes.  
  
She groaned out towards the front of the pack, "Heeeey, are we tired yet?"  
  
Belle shook her head and kept moving forward, "Not yet, Meems."  
  
Belle heard Mimi groan again and stifled a laugh. She hated making her friends suffer like this, but deep down she knew they had to get as far as they could before they could take time to rest. She had just finished taking a sip of water when her right foot got tangled in a stray piece of brush and she lunged forward. The weight of her backpack only propelled her harder into the ground below and she landed flat on her stomach, her hands attempting to break her fall, and preventing her from eating a face full of pebbles and tree branches.  
  
Her friends rushed to her side immediately and Shawn helped roll her over on to her back. "Jesus, Belle... are you alright?"  
  
Belle blinked at him in confusion, still a little shocked from her sudden fall. "Yeah, uh-huh...." She glanced at her arms, which were dirty and scraped but mostly undamaged. "I think I'll be picking rocks out of my skin for the next 10 years though."  
  
Shawn helped lift her up to sit on a nearby log as she dusted her clothes off with her hands. Mimi cringed slightly as she looked at her fallen friend. "Sorry, Belle... but you scared the hell out of me. I thought maybe I had accidentally willed it to happen so we could stop and rest."  
  
Belle shook her head. "No, you didn't. I'm just a klutz, I guess. Or, maybe it was a sign from God telling me to stop and rest."  
  
Mimi sighed in relief and let her backpack fall off of her shoulders. "Well, remind me to thank him later then. Not, because I wanted you to fall or anything... I just wanted to take a break."  
  
"I know, Meems... it's not your fault."  
  
Phillip winced as he pointed at Belle's knee where a bloody gash had appeared. "Uhm, Belle... you may want to take a look at your knee."  
  
Belle looked at it closely and groaned, "Well, as long as it's still there that's all that matters."  
  
Shawn opened his own pack and took out their first aid supplies. "Here, let me clean it up for you. Phillip, do you mind getting on the satellite phone? I want to let Belle's parents know that we're alright."  
  
Phillip nodded and pulled the phone out of his own bag. "Not a problem. I just hope we can get some reception out here."  
  
Mimi nodded, memories of her own problems with phone service in Puerto Rico filling her head, "Well, the good news is that technology has come a long way since we were stranded in Puerto Rico."  
  
Phillip pulled the antenna out and began dialing as Shawn was starting to clean Belle's wound. Belle groaned slightly as Shawn swabbed her wound gently. "Ouch... Ouch... Ouch... Is it bad?"  
  
Shawn looked up at her and winked, "Nope, you're just a wimp. Like always. It doesn't even need stitches."  
  
Belle pouted slightly at him. "Hey, I'm not as big of a wimp as I used to be."  
  
Shawn nodded as he applied the last piece of tape to the bandage on her knee. "You do walk faster than all of us, I'll give you that."  
  
"Damn right, I do. Thanks for the first aid, Doctor."  
  
Shawn stood and lent a head to help Belle up. "No problem, just don't have any more falls like that, Speedy."  
  
Belle grabbed his hand and stood. "Believe me, I won't."  
  
Phillip turned towards her and held out the phone. "Belle, your mom wants to talk to you."  
  
Belle grabbed the phone from Phillip's hand and held it up to her ear. "Hey mom..."  
  
Her mother's voice came through the phone slightly crackled, but still clear enough to hear. "Isabella... Are you alright? Phillip said you fell."  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. I just tripped, scraped my knee. It's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Belle, please don't push yourself too hard. Get some rest, I'm begging you."  
  
Belle smiled slightly. Most kids, even in their early 20's, thought of their parents as nothing but naggers, but Belle couldn't be more grateful for how watchful and caring her parents were. "I know, I know... We're going to stop and rest for the night right now. But, I do have some good news. We found an abandoned help signal and we've been following footsteps all evening. I think it has to be Brady and Chloe."  
  
"Oh, that is wonderful news. Promise me you'll be careful though, and remember that your father and I love you."  
  
"I promise, we will. And, I love you guys too."  
  
"Okay, give our love to the others. Bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye, Mom." Belle sighed and ended the call. "Mom and Dad send their love."  
  
Mimi smiled weakly. "That was an awfully short call."  
  
Belle shrugged and stuffed the phone back into Phillip's bag. "Hey, these satellite calls aren't cheap. Plus, I don't want to waste our battery power. We may need it later."  
  
Phillip bent over and zipped the pocket for the phone shut. "Good point. By the way, there's a clearing to the east there, right past these trees. Perfect for camping."  
  
Shawn looked towards the east and nodded affirmatively. "Sounds like a good plan. Here, Belle, let me help you with your bag..."  
  
Belle chuckled as Shawn carried his bag and hers towards the clearing. She quietly muttered to herself, "I should trip all the time. Gets me the royal treatment."  
  
***  
  
(A couple of hours later...)  
  
Belle walked slowly down the long white hallway with doors on each side of her. She squinted to see if she could see where the hall ended, but all she saw was soft white light and no end in sight. She tried to turn the knob on the door closest to her, but it wouldn't budge. As she moved down the hallway, she noticed that there were no markings anywhere, no signs and no colors. The doors all looked the same, and they were all shut. She walked further, until she found one that was slightly cracked open. Nervously, she pushed the door further open and tiptoed inside.  
  
She saw Chloe sitting in a white wicker rocking chair, she was slowly rocking and singing softly to a tiny bundle in her arms.  
  
"Chloe? You're alright?"  
  
Chloe glanced at her and smiled sweetly. "Yes, and the baby is fine. But, Belle... something terrible has happened..."  
  
Belle edged closer as Chloe spoke, and peered at the tiny child in Chloe's arms. Soft dark hair covered her head, and a pair of sparkling blue eyes just like Brady's shone up at her. "Terrible? Chloe, what do you mean?"  
  
Chloe's face suddenly turned to expression of sadness and fear. "It's Brady... you have to help him, Belle. He needs you."  
  
"What happened? Where can I find him? You have to tell me." Belle's voice rose in volume as she spoke, and she felt fear fill her from head to toe.  
  
Chloe shook her head sadly and a solitary tear fell from one of her eyes. "I can't, I can't tell you."  
  
Belle shook her head in frustration. "No, you have to. I can't do this all by myself. I can't."  
  
Chloe kissed the baby on the forehead and shook her head once more. Belle felt a sudden rush of air as she was thrown backwards and out of the room. The door shut and Belle felt tears welling up in her eyes. She rolled her knees into her chest and began to sob, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she was suddenly jolted back into reality. She awoke with a yawn and looked around her at her surroundings. She was camped out beside a small fire underneath the stars with Mimi and Phillip nearby. She sat up slowly, and scanned for Shawn, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
Belle glanced at her two sleeping friends, both of them looked like they were having more peaceful dreams than she had just had. Mimi was snoring softly and Phillip had his mouth wide open. Belle stood from her makeshift bed and walked towards the path they had been on earlier. She trudged up the hill slowly and saw Shawn sitting against a tree staring up at the stars. Her footsteps must have been noisy, because he broke his gaze and looked in her direction.  
  
"Belle? Is that you?"  
  
Belle walked closer to him and smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd keep watch for awhile. You?"  
  
"Same. Not really having the best dreams lately."  
  
Shawn nodded and brushed a space on the ground for her to sit next to him. "Well, pull up a piece of ground. Make yourself at home."  
  
Belle sat down next to Shawn and leaned her back against the tree. "So, how come Mimi and Phillip can sleep like a couple of babies, but we're up here staring at the stars?"  
  
"I don't know, but at least somebody is getting some sleep tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just afraid something is going to fly into Phillip's mouth. He really needs to start sleeping with it closed."  
  
Shawn chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's done that since we were kids. So, what were you dreaming about?"  
  
Belle cringed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Do we have to talk about it?"  
  
"Nope. Not if you don't want to."  
  
"Okay, good... You been up here having deep thoughts all by your lonesome?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"What about?"  
  
Shawn paused hesitantly, and muttered quietly, "You."  
  
Belle looked at him curiously. "What? Me? What about me?"  
  
"Lots of things. I guess I've been kind of curious since you told me about Tom."  
  
Belle grinned and nodded. "Tim... And why would you be curious?"  
  
Shawn shrugged, reluctant to answer truthfully. "Well, one week all I hear about is how happy you are and how wonderful this Tim Tom character is, and the next thing I know, it's over. So, what happened? He didn't do something to hurt you, did he?"  
  
Belle shook her head and sighed. "No, he didn't. He's a great person, but he wanted to get married, and I just wasn't ready for that. It was pretty painless, I guess... I've been lucky so far, I haven't gotten hurt by guys as much as other girls my age."  
  
  
"I guess you only got hurt by me, then..."  
  
"Shawn..." Belle spoke with a tone of warning in her voice, hoping that they wouldn't have to bring up this subject right now.  
  
"It's true. I guess you only hurt the ones you love, right? I never wanted to hurt you. I thought you'd be better off, but I was an idiot."  
  
Belle nodded sadly. "Yeah, you were."  
  
Shawn looked at her with surprise, but Belle continued, "And, so was I. I was so convinced that you stopped loving me that I didn't even bother to find out whether you really did."  
  
Shawn looked downwards sadly and replied softly, "I didn't. I couldn't have even if I wanted to. I never stopped loving you, not even for a moment."  
  
Belle furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion and laid one hand on his arm. "Shawn, what are you trying to say?"  
  
Shawn looked up and stared into her blue eyes filled with the reflection of the moonlight. "I'm trying to say that I've always loved you, and I still love you. That's never changed. And whether you feel the same or you don't, it doesn't matter. I just thought that you should know. I never wanted to make you feel like there was something wrong with you, it wasn't you, it was me and my own problems that screwed everything up in the first place."  
  
Belle bit her lip nervously, her words caught in her throat. She had waited so long to hear those words from Shawn, and now that she had she didn't know what to do with them. They just hung there in the cool air between them, and Belle had been rendered speechless by them. "I... I... I don't know what to say..."  
  
Shawn waved a hand to silence her. "You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry, Belle... for everything. For the past 5 years, for saying all of this right now when you have so many other things on your mind. I just felt like... here we are, out on this deserted island, not sure if we're going to find Brady and Chloe, putting our own lives at risk... I had to tell you. I had to make sure you knew in case something happened to one of us."  
  
Belle sighed and moved her hand that was on Shawn's arm down to clasp his hand. "Thank you... I'm glad you told me. I really, really am. It makes what I have to say, what I promised Mimi I would tell you, so much easier."  
  
Shawn tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "Well, what is it?"  
  
"You wanted to know the truth about Tim, and I didn't really give it to you a hundred percent straight. Tim is a great person, and I was very much in love with him. In fact, I didn't know I could love anyone besides you for a long time. But, when he proposed... I didn't even hesitate, I had to say no."  
  
"Why? If you loved him, and he loved you... I don't get it."  
  
Belle licked her lips nervously and continued, "Because he wasn't you. I did love him, but it wasn't even close to how I felt... how I feel about you. It's not even in the same ballpark. And, I knew it wouldn't be fair to him if I just married him and spent the rest of my life wondering if I should really be having a future with you."  
  
"So, what you're trying to say is..."  
  
"I love you too. Five years apart couldn't stop that. All the pain and hurt never changed that one thing. I love you, Shawn, and I can't change that."  
  
Shawn smiled sweetly at her and brushed her cheek with his hand. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that again."  
  
Belle smiled back at him and gazed into his dark brown eyes. "How about five years? It's the same amount of time I've wanted to say it."  
  
Shawn leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. The kiss only lasted a short time, but it was enough to make Belle want to melt into a puddle. She had kissed by others since her last kiss with Shawn, but none of them ever compared to the way he made her feel. One glance or one kiss from Shawn Brady had always made her feel like the only woman on earth, and this one was no exception.  
  
Shawn broke away from her and sighed as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "So, what happens now?"  
  
Belle averted her eyes downward and shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I mean, I'm glad we got that out in the open, but that doesn't mean it's going to be all puppy dogs and roses from here on out. We still have a lot more air to clear before we decide what direction to take this in."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "I know... and it's not really what we should be concentrating on right now anyway. It's not like we're here for some romantic island vacation. We have more important things to worry about."  
  
"You're right. Brady and Chloe should be our first priorities. The rest... I don't know... we'll just work it out when we get home, right?"  
  
Shawn wrapped his strong arms around her and nodded. "Right. Everything will come together eventually, I'm sure."  
  
Belle sighed and laid her head on his chest. Part of her was suddenly uneasy. She was glad that Shawn had revealed his feelings, and that she had done the same. But, she felt a sense of foreboding because deep down she knew that just because you love someone it doesn't mean that you belong together. Shawn began gently stroking her hair, and Belle tried to shake off her fears and just enjoy the bliss of having him near her again as she drifted off to sleep. 


	14. Mimi's Fallen... in more ways than one.....

Chapter 13  
  
Belle awoke, still wrapped in Shawn's arms, as the sun had just begun to peek up at them from the other side of the island. She slowly eased her way out of his embrace and stood to stretch her sore limbs.  
  
Shawn was rustled out of sleep by her movements and he stifled a yawn long enough to quietly mutter, "Good morning..."  
  
Belle turned around and smiled sleepily at him. "Good morning to you..."  
  
Shawn stood and brushed some dirt and leaves off of the back of his pants. He yawned again and stood next to Belle as she looked at the sun rising ahead of them. "What time is it?"  
  
Belle glanced at her watch briefly and smirked, "So early that you don't even want to know."  
  
"You're probably right. You think Phillip and Mimi are looking for us yet?"  
  
Belle chuckled softly. "No way. Those two are notoriously late sleepers. They probably don't even know we're gone."  
  
Belle smoothed her wrinkled clothes with her hands and started to head off to camp when Shawn's voice stopped her. "Belle... wait... About last night..."  
  
She sighed softly and turned to face him. "Shawn... Don't... Please don't. We said we'd work it out later, and we will. Besides, I have to go wake up the others so we can get going."  
  
Shawn nodded solemnly as Belle headed down the hill towards the makeshift campsite they had built the night before. When she reached the camp, Phillip and Mimi were already awake and were chatting together quietly.  
  
"Wow... you two are up early. I'm amazed."  
  
Mimi nodded. "Yeah, well this isn't exactly the Ritz or something. Not having fluffy pillows really prevents you from getting your recommended 8 hours of sleep."  
  
Phillip was in complete agreement. "Not to mention all those spooky forest noises. Not that I was scared, of course, but Mimi over here must have seen the Blair Witch Project a few too many times."  
  
"Yeah, well... I've had some bad camping experiences in the past."  
  
Belle grinned and sat beside Mimi on the ground. "Yeah, I remember and some stories are better left untold at this point."  
  
There was an awkward silence which Mimi broke with a question. "So, speaking of sleeping and stories better left untold... Where the heck were you and Shawn all night?"  
  
"Up the hill a bit. Neither of us could sleep, so we stayed up for awhile and talked."  
  
Phillip raised his eyebrows curiously. "Talked, huh? And, what did you two have to talk about?"  
  
"Let's just say... I made a deal with Mimi, and I held up my end of the bargain... Now, it's her turn."  
  
Mimi's mouth dropped in shock and Belle thought she would have to lift it up off the ground for her. "WHAT? You actually did it?"  
  
Belle nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah. It was easy... because he told me first."  
  
Mimi clapped her hands together happily and smiled. "Oh Belle, that is SUCH good news. I mean... it is good news, isn't it?"  
  
Belle shrugged and frowned slightly. "I don't know. We said we would wait to figure things out until after all of this is over. I don't know if it's good or not. But, I'm glad I got it off my chest. Now, it's your turn, Mimi."  
  
"Uhm, right now?"  
  
Belle chuckled and shook her head. "No, not right now... but soon. You promised, remember?"  
  
Phillip waved a hand to interrupt. "Hold on. I know that you two are talking in code, and I can at least decipher the stuff about Belle and Shawn... But, what is it Mimi's turn for? I'm completely lost."  
  
Belle grinned and winked at Mimi. "So is Mimi... She's totally lost in looo..."  
  
Belle couldn't finish her sentence because Mimi threw one hand over her friend's mouth to silence her. Her entire face changed and she shot Belle a look of warning. "Don't you dare say that word, Isabella Black. I will kill you. And you know I will."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded as Mimi moved her hand away. "Alright, alright... I won't say anything else about it. I swear."  
  
Shawn moved into the clearing and looked at the group strangely. "Say anything else about what?"  
  
Phillip shrugged in confusion. "Even if I knew, I probably couldn't explain it."  
  
Shawn moved closer and threw a few yellowish scraps of cloth in front of his three friends, who all leaned forward to get a better view. "Well, try to explain this. I found these while I was going to the bathroom."  
  
Belle lifted one scrap and examined it closer. "Looks like a bloody scrap of clothing."  
  
Phillip poked at a few pieces and winced as he did. "Some of these look soaked. Whoever they belonged to... well this wasn't just a scratch."  
  
Mimi felt her breath catch in her throat, and the others turned to look at her as she gasped. "Oh my God... Oh no..."  
  
Belle put a hand on Mimi's arm and stared at her in confusion. "Meems... what is it?"  
  
"This material. It belongs to Chloe."  
  
Shawn kneeled on the ground to take another look at the scraps. "How do you know?"  
  
Mimi sighed sadly as she turned over a piece in her hand. "Because I was with her when she bought this skirt. We went shopping to get new clothes for her honeymoon, and I remember this skirt. Pale yellow, tiny flowers, something to wear over her swimsuit..."  
  
Shawn leaned back and sat on the ground with a sigh. "So, now we know... one of them is hurt, right? Looks like they were using scraps from her skirt as bandages."  
  
Belle threw the cloth she was holding back in the pile. "I knew it... I dreamt it. I dreamt that Chloe was fine, but she told me that something terrible had happened to Brady."  
  
The four friends sat in silence for a moment, the weight of reality upon their shoulders. They knew that this was a possibility, but it had yet to hit them until now.  
  
Phillip was the first to voice out loud what the others might have already been thinking. "So, riddle me this... If Brady or Chloe, either one, is injured... Why would they leave the beach and go into the woods? Wouldn't they just stay on the shore and try to signal for help? Why would they go where nobody could find them?"  
  
Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe... maybe whoever did this found out they were alive, wanted to make sure they never got found."  
  
Belle closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No, Shawn... don't say it."  
  
"I'm not going to... But, we have to be realistic. We have no idea what we're going to find... That's even if we find anything at all. Either way, I think the danger factor just went up by about a 100 percent. These thieves could still be roaming this island looking for them. We have to be extremely careful."  
  
Belle nodded and immediately stood up. "And, we have to get moving. If Brady has lost that much blood... we need to find him and get him to a hospital right away."  
  
The rest of the group stood and started gathering their things together. Shawn walked towards Belle and tried to put comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will find them, Belle."  
  
"I know, I know... It's just... Are we going to find them in time?"  
  
Shawn hugged her briefly. "We're doing everything we can. I don't know what else to do to make this go faster."  
  
"There's nothing we can do. Just pray, that's all." Belle turned to Mimi and Phillip who were taking some breakfast bars out of their bags so they could get a little energy before they headed off for another day of hiking. "You guys almost ready?"  
  
Phillip nodded and handed her a breakfast bar. "Yeah, but I thought we need a little nutrition before we wear ourselves out too much."  
  
Belle gladly grabbed the bar and nodded in agreement. "Good idea. I'm glad we packed enough of these to keep us going for awhile."  
  
The four friends quickly stuffed themselves on nutrition bars and headed back to the trail for another long day of hiking.  
  
***  
  
(A few hours later...)  
  
The small group had been hiking for what seemed like an eternity. Most of it was spent in silence, while each of them tried to spot signs of Brady and Chloe along the trail. Belle had also agreed to let Shawn have the map to the research center and lead the way for awhile.  
  
Belle stopped walking long enough to shift her weight and spoke up. "Hey... Guys... I need to take a break... you know, go to the 'little girls' room and all that."  
  
Shawn stopped and let his backpack fall to the ground. "No problem... Take Mimi with you."  
  
"You know, Shawn... Contrary to popular belief, woman CAN go to the ladies room by themselves."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yes, I know this. But this isn't going to the ladies room out here. There's all kinds of things lurking in these woods, so I suggest that Mimi be your lookout for you."  
  
Belle nodded slightly. "Alright then, Mimi... you're coming with me."  
  
Mimi sighed and took off her backpack, leaving it with the boys as she followed Belle off into the woods. Belle found a tree that gave her just a tiny bit of privacy and Mimi walked to another tree a few feet away to wait for her to finish.  
  
"So, Belle... Shawn said he still loves you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you still love him... so does that mean you're back together?"  
  
Belle called from around the tree, "It's not that simple. There's still a lot of things that we need to talk about. And, I'm kind of afriad that maybe he only said it because of the extreme situation we're in."  
  
Mimi scratched her nose and wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh? Why does it matter what situation he said it in. He said it, and you did too. That's all that counts."  
  
"It does matter, Meems. There's a difference between loving someone and actually being able to have a relationship with them. I don't know which one we are yet."  
  
Mimi took a few steps away from her tree and further from Belle. "Whatever... whatever. I think you're just fooling yourself."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes in frustration and quickly zipped up her pants. She stepped around her tree and saw Mimi at the top of a small hill, her back facing Belle, with her arms crossed impatiently. Belle shouted towards her, "Alright, Meems... I'm done."  
  
  
Mimi nodded and as she went to turn towards Belle, she felt one foot slip out from under her and she tumbled backwards off of the hill. From Belle's vantage point, she could hear Mimi's loud scream as she suddenly disappeared from the hillside.  
  
Belle ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her and began screaming, "OH MY GOD! MIMI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
  
When Belle reached the top of the hill she saw Mimi lying flat on her back in a ditch at the bottom of the short, but steep hill. "Mimi! Are you awake?"  
  
Mimi's eyes fluttered open and she moaned loudly in pain. "Yeah, but... I hit my head. Everything is kinda blurry."  
  
"Oh Jesus, Mimi... don't move an inch. I'll be right down."  
  
Mimi waved her hand groggily, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on going anywhere."  
  
Belle turned towards the trail and shouted at the top of her lungs, "SHAWN! PHILLIP! GET OVER HERE!"  
  
Belle slowly eased herself into the ditch and kneeled at Mimi's side. "Meems, where does it hurt? Your back, your neck?"  
  
Mimi shook her head slightly. "No, just my head. I think I hit it on that log. I don't know... it hurts."  
  
Belle sighed deeply. "Oh geez... you could have been killed."  
  
"Well, it's not like I meant to do it."  
  
"I know... it's just... I don't know how much more of this we can take."  
  
Mimi lifted her head a little and winced in pain. "Certainly not much more, that's for sure. A few more inches and I would have never gotten to tell Phillip that I love him."  
  
Just as the last few words came out of her mouth, Phillip and Shawn came bounding down the hill and into the ditch. Both were out of breath and Phillip kneeled down on Mimi's other side while Shawn kneeled next to Belle.   
  
Phillip looked at Belle curiously and asked, "What the hell happened to her?"  
  
Mimi groaned in between them and interjected, "Hey, I can answer that... I'm not dead, you know."  
  
"Sorry, Mimi... Can you sit up?"  
  
Mimi pushed herself up with her hands and nodded slowly. "Apparently, yes... But, I can't really nod, because... OWW."  
  
"Was it the ankle? The bad one?"  
  
"Yup. Just kinda twisted out from under me, but that's not what's hurting."  
  
"Well, your head is bleeding. You need first aid right now."  
  
Shawn shook his head and sighed softly. "First Belle, now you... What's next?"  
  
Belle snickered and nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking. But, this is much worse than my little tumble."  
  
Shawn held onto Mimi's arm and motioned for Phillip to do the same. "Come on, Meems... we gotta get you up that hill."  
  
The two young men slowly eased Mimi to her feet with minimal groaning on her part. Phillip held on to her tightly and smiled reassuringly. "Are you going to be able to walk?"  
  
Mimi nodded confidently. "Oh yeah, I'm feeling much better already."  
  
The trio took less than two steps forward when Mimi swayed dizzily and Phillip lunged to catch her with his free arm. "Geez, Mimi... Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Mimi laid her head on Phillip's chest and waved her hand. "Oh yeah, as soon as everything stops spinning... I'm good to go."  
  
Phillip chuckled and stroked Mimi's hair gently. "Alright, just don't lose it again... please."  
  
As soon as Mimi felt stable enough to walk again, Belle navigated the group to a less steep area of the hill and back to where their backpacks were. The guys eased Mimi on to an empty tree stump as Belle grabbed their first aid supplies and sat next to her to inspect the gash on the back of her head.  
  
Mimi winced as Belle cleaned her cut. "How bad is it Belle?"  
  
"Not bad at all. It's not deep, just a little messy. I can't see your brain, so that's a good sign."  
  
Phillip snorted loudly and Mimi pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't say a word about my brain not being visible, Phillip Kiriakis. It's not going to make me laugh."  
  
Phillip shrugged innocently and winked at her. Belle rolled her eyes as she grabbed a thin strip of bandage to cover Mimi's head wound. "Well, I think you're pretty lucky, Meems."  
  
"Lucky that I fell down a hill and busted my head open."  
  
"No, lucky that it wasn't worse. Remember, a few more inches and it could have been a lot worse."  
  
Shawn interjected quickly, "So... what do we do now?"  
  
Mimi answered him quickly, "We keep moving. We've got somewhere else to be, remember?"  
  
Shawn shook his head defiantly. "Mimi, you probably have a concussion. We can't put your health at risk right now."  
  
"Shawn, I'm fine... I promise."  
  
Phillip crossed his arms and interrupted them. "No way, Mimi. Head injuries aren't something you mess around with. Besides, I love you too much to let you get hurt more than you already are."  
  
Mimi stood, this time without faltering, and growled at him. "Well, I don't want to get hurt either, but I'm certainly not going to sit around here by myself."  
  
"Then I'll stay here with you..."  
  
Mimi's voice rose as her anger did. "No, absolutely not. We are going. Both of us. That's final. Besides, we only have one map and one flare gun, we can't guarantee that they'll even be able to find us later on. We're going, Phillip."  
  
Phillip threw his hands up in frustration. "Mimi, why do you have to be so damn frustrating? Can't you just let me win once in 16 years?"  
  
"No, I can't. Especially when I am clearly right, and you are clearly wrong."  
  
"Whatever... Let's see what Shawn and Belle have to say about it."  
  
The two turned to Shawn and Belle expectantly, waiting for a final verdict. Both paused hesitantly until Belle spoke up, "Well, I don't exactly approve of Mimi over-exerting herself right now... But, once she makes her mind up about something, she sticks to it. I don't think we can stop her..."  
  
Shawn finished her sentence for her, "Yeah, not even if we tied her to the tree."  
  
Mimi crossed her arms and nodded in victory. "Listen if it makes you feel better... I promise you that if I start to feel even the least bit icky, I will stop and rest. Okay?"  
  
Phillip sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine, Mimi... You win. You get your way… as always."  
  
Mimi turned away and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, right... like Prince Phillip doesn't know anything about getting his way. Spoiled, rotten..." Mimi paused abruptly and turned back towards her friends. "Wait a minute... Phillip... did you just say that you loved me too much for me to get hurt?"  
  
Belle giggled under her breath and spoke quietly to Shawn, "I was wondering if she would notice that."  
  
Phillip answered her question without hesitation, "Yes, I did."  
  
Mimi bit her lip nervously and continued, "So, you love me like you love Shawn and Belle, that's what you meant, right?"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I meant... that I love you, Mimi Lockhart. I heard what you told Belle after you fell. And, I love you too, and I have for a long time now. I just never had the nerve to tell you before."  
  
"Oh no, this is all wrong. It's just wrong."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
Mimi frowned slightly. "It's just... I was supposed to tell you that I'm in love with you. That was the deal I made with Belle. And, then you were supposed to reject me and tell me how you wouldn't want anything to get in the way of our friendship, and how you just didn't feel that way about me. I had it all planned out in my head, and now you've ruined it."  
  
Phillip scrunched up his face in confusion. "What? Why is this a bad thing? And why in the world do you think I would reject you?"  
  
"Because... You're you, and I'm just me. Crazy little Mimi who has been bugging you for your entire life, and who's always screwing things up. I didn't think you could ever fall for someone like that."  
  
Phillip sighed and put his hands on her waist to pull her closer to him, staring deep into her eyes as he spoke. "Mimi... that's exactly why I fell in love with you in the first place. Sure, I guess I kind of thought of you as a pest for a while... but that's what makes you so lovable. You don't let people float through their lives, me especially. You've always been there to push me and pester me until I do the right thing. That's just one of the million reasons why I love you."  
  
Mimi smiled bashfully and felt her cheeks blush red. "So, uhh... What are the other reasons?"  
  
Phillip cleared his throat and motioned towards Belle and Shawn who were standing there staring in awe. "I don't know if this is the right time or place to go over all of them."  
  
Shawn interrupted for a moment and pointed behind them. "You know... Belle and I can leave you two alone for a few minutes, if you want us to."  
  
Mimi shook her head, "No, absolutely not. I want witnesses... that way he can never take it back."  
  
Phillip pulled her closer and grazed her cheek with his hand. "Now, why would I do that?"  
  
"Just making sure..."  
  
Phillip smiled at her and leaned forward to meet her lips with his own. Shawn and Belle shifted their weight nervously and averted their eyes towards the ground. Moments later, Mimi broke away from his kiss and sighed deeply.  
  
"Phillip... Wow..."  
  
Phillip grinned proudly and nodded. "Well, you're pretty 'wow' yourself, Mimi. I just don't think enough people have told you how amazing you really are."  
  
Mimi giggled like a teenage girl and held on to Phillip's hand tightly as she turned to face Belle and Shawn. "So... uhh... I guess we should be hitting the road... or the trail... or whatever."  
  
Belle chuckled as she hefted her backpack on to her shoulders. "Geez, Mimi... this wasn't exactly a scene out of a romance novel. Can't you do anything without making it loud and awkward?"  
  
Phillip and Mimi looked at each other and spoke in unison, "Nope."  
  
Shawn laughed at his two friends and shook his head. "You two are definitely weird. But, we don't have time to stand around feeling mushy, so let's hit the trail Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Phillip and Mimi nodded in agreement and grabbed their backpacks to start up the trail again. There was a weird silence as they walked until Mimi broke it by shouting at Shawn, "HEY! Romeo and Juliet? Couldn't you have picked something a little less tragic?"  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes but did not turn to look at the new lovebirds. "Alright... Sonny and Cher it is!"  
  
Belle held back her laughter long enough to shout out her own reply, "More like 'When Harry Met Sally' if you ask me..."  
  
The group walked up the trail together, all with smiles on their face. Each of them grateful to have this brief moment of happiness break through the darkness that had seeped in over the past few days.  
***  
(The Brady and Chloe chapters are coming soon... I promise. Who would have ever thought I could even write a story with this many Broe-less chapters? Craaaaaazy.) 


	15. The Rescue

Chapter 14  
  
(Hours and hours later. Man, nature hikes can be boring.)  
  
Shawn stopped to take another look at the map, as the rest of the group stopped to catch their breath. Instead of slowing from exhaustion, their pace had only quickened the closer they got to the research center.  
  
Mimi rested against a nearby tree and took small sips out of her water bottle. Belle came to lean next to her with a sigh. "How you feeling, Meems?"  
  
Mimi wagged her hand in front of her, indicating that she was only feeling so-so. "I feel alright, but I can't deny that a giant bottle of extra-strength Tylenol wouldn't feel pretty good right now."  
  
Shawn folded the map back up and smiled at his friends. "Well, I've got good news. The main building for the environmental center is just over this last hill. We should be there shortly."  
  
Belle breathed a sigh of relief and smiled weakly. "That is good news. But, why in the world would they put their research center all the way out here? It's almost a 2 day walk from the dock where we left the boat."  
  
"Because there are roads and bigger docks on the other side of the island. I think that's what they used as their main port. I'm not sure what the other dock was for, but it's not important."  
  
Phillip stared him down with one raised eyebrow. "Not important? If the other side is so much better, why didn't we land there?"  
  
"Because... that's not the side that Brady and Chloe would have landed on. We're tracing their footsteps, remember? Convenient or not, it was the best way to find them."  
  
Mimi muttered under her breath, "Or we could have just taken a helicopter instead of hiking for 2 days."  
  
Belle stood up straight and waved her hands for them to stop. "Cut it out. Don't even begin this argument. We decided in the beginning that this was the best plan, and there was no taking the easy way out. We had no idea if they'd be on the beach, or in the woods or anywhere. Instead of arguing about it, we're going to march up that hill right now and find them. And we won't stop walking until we do. That's it. End of discussion. Don't any of you dare argue with me. Come on, we're going."  
  
Belle didn't wait for any of them to speak, she quickly capped her water bottle and headed up the hill in anger. The rest of the group had been silenced by Belle's sudden show of frustration and they quietly followed behind her.  
  
After a span of 15 minutes that felt more like 3 days, Belle spotted a large gray building ahead of her through the trees. She stopped at the top of the hill and motioned for her friends to join her, pointing ahead of her as they reached her side.  
  
"Look, it's right there... we can be there in five minutes... at the most."  
  
Shawn smiled and quickly squeezed Belle's hand. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go..."  
  
Belle smiled back at him and nodded. She tried not to break into a full run, but her speed was hard for the others to match. When they reached the front of the building, they paused for a moment to take in the site of it. Belle thought to herself that if you looked up the word 'abandoned' in the dictionary, you might see a picture just like this. The building was the very picture of dilapidated with broken windows and overgrown brush and vines surrounding it.  
  
Mimi tried to suppress a laugh as a funny thought entered her mind. "This is like... something out of a Jurassic Park movie."  
  
Phillip chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Only without the velociraptors..."  
  
Mimi laughed quietly and they followed Shawn and Belle into the front room of the building. It looked like most of the furniture had been taken out, but there were a few things left behind by the previous occupants. The room was filled with light thanks to the wide windows at the front of the building, but was otherwise empty.  
  
Belle looked at Shawn with a shrug and stepped further into the room and closer to a hallway with several doors on each side. "BRADY! CHLOE! ARE YOU IN HERE?"  
  
She kept on calling, shouting their names louder and louder, as the others stayed behind her. One of doors slowly creaked open and Belle saw a pair of large blue eyes peer out at her. "Belle?"  
  
"Chloe?"  
  
Chloe threw the door wide open and rushed to Belle, squeezing her tightly. "Oh my God, Belle... it is you. I didn't believe it at first. I thought I was starting to go crazy or something. But, you're really here..."  
  
Belle smiled widely and held on to her best friend. "Yeah, I'm here... I brought a few friends too."  
  
Belle motioned towards the others who rushed forward to embrace Chloe. Chloe stood back to take in the site of her four friends who had come to rescue her, and a few tears fell from her eyes as she smiled at them all. She had never been so glad to see those four faces as she felt right now, but she could only imagine what the sight of her must look like. Her long dark hair lay limp and tangled on her shoulders, and she had thick dark circles under her eyes. Her clothes were tattered and torn, and her skin was covered in bruises and scratches.  
  
"I just can't believe you're all here. Brady said that you would come, but I didn't think you would ever be able to find us."  
  
Belle put her hand on her heart and gasped slightly. "Brady? He's alright, isn't he?"  
  
The light in Chloe's eyes suddenly grew dimmer and she bowed her head solemnly. "He's alive... I don't know how, but he's still alive. He's hurt pretty bad though... I used what I could scrounge up around here to make a bed for him and try to bandage him up."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Come on... Follow me..."  
  
The group silently followed Chloe into the room that she had emerged from earlier. Brady was lying in the corner on a makeshift cot, covered in a blanket. His skin was paler than Belle had ever seen it, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead and the one arm that was exposed. His eyes were closed, and although it was clear that he was in misery, he still managed to look peaceful.  
  
Belle rushed to his side and clasped his hand in hers. "Brady... It's me."  
  
Brady's blue eyes fluttered open slowly and he squinted to look at his younger sister. His voice was quiet and scratchy, the volume barely above a whisper. "Tinkerbelle... Is it really you?"  
  
Belle squeezed his hand tightly as a tear began to fall down her cheek. "Yeah, Brady... it's me. And, I've got Shawn, Phillip and Mimi with me too. We're all here and we're going to take you home now."  
  
Brady attempted a smile as he noticed the tears on her cheek. "Then you shouldn't be crying, sis."  
  
Belle wiped her tears with the back of her other hand. "I'm just happy... Happy to see you."  
  
"I knew you would come."  
  
Belle smiled and kissed her big brother on the forehead. "And, I knew you would be here waiting for me. God, Brady, what happened?"  
  
Brady tried to push his covers down but was too weak to manage, so Belle pulled them down for him. His chest was bare except for an area on the side of his ribcage that was covered in Chloe's makeshift bandages.  
  
Chloe sighed behind her. "I wanted to get the bullet out, but it's in there pretty deep. There was a struggle on the boat... and Brady got shot in the midst of everything. I tried my best to keep the bleeding down. But, he needs a doctor."  
  
Belle nodded and moved the bandages away slowly. There was a small, but deep hole in his side. She could tell that Chloe had been doing her best to keep it clean, but she knew that Brady must have lost a lot of blood over the past few days.  
  
Shawn, Mimi and Phillip looked on in stunned silence. All of them amazed that they had found their friends alive, and equally unsure of what words they could muster at this point.  
  
Belle covered the wound up again and wrinkled her eyebrows together. "Jesus, Brady... how did you hike all the way up here with a whole in your ribcage?"  
  
Brady half-grinned at her and rasped out, "It's only a flesh wound, Tink."  
  
Belle gave him a steely gaze of completely seriousness. "That's not funny, Brady. If you want to laugh about this, let's do it when you're healed. Right now, we have to get you to a hospital."  
  
The others laid their bags down and Phillip dug for the satellite phone quickly handing it over to Belle. Brady glanced at the others through half-lidded eyes and spoke quietly, "Good to see you all."  
  
Mimi smiled at him and nodded. "Not as good as it is to you see you two."  
  
Belle began dialing the phone and waited patiently for an answer as Phillip turned to Chloe. Chloe was leaning against the wall near Brady's bedside with her arms crossed. Her complete exhaustion and worry for Brady's life was written all over her face. Phillip stepped over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You doing alright, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. "I think so... Just a little banged up, but mostly tired."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
Chloe patted her stomach reassuringly. "Fine, I hope. There's been no signs of trouble... so I think it's going to be okay."  
  
Belle had finally gotten through because they heard her shout excitedly into the phone, "Dad!"  
  
"Belle? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy... I'm fine. We found them. We found Brady and Chloe."  
  
"Oh thank God, are they alright?"  
  
"Chloe is alright. Tell her parents that she's fine. But, Brady..." Belle took a deep breath in and continued, "Daddy, Brady got wounded and he needs medical attention right away."  
  
Belle heard a pause on the other end of the phone, and for a moment she was afraid that they had lost their connection. But John began to speak again, more frantically this time. "How bad is it? The fastest I can get there is going to be 90 minutes. That's what the helicopter pilot told me."  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood, but he's still awake and alert."  
  
John sighed in relief. "Then that's a good sign. I need you guys to get yourselves into a clearing, so we can see you from the air."  
  
"That's not going to be a problem, we're at the research center. It's on the map. There's enough space out front to land a helicopter, I think."  
  
"Good. Get outside, and in about 90 minutes shoot off a flare. And, shoot another one off 15 minutes after that. Keep doing that until you see us above you."  
  
"Okay... Okay... we'll see you soon."  
  
Belle hung up the phone and looked at her friends. "It's going to be about an hour and a half before they can get here. Dad wants us to go outside and wait, and in about 90 minutes shoot a flare off so they can see exactly where we are."  
  
Mimi looked at her in surprise. "Ninety minutes? Can we wait that long?"  
  
Belle shoved the phone in her bag and shrugged. "We don't have much of a choice. They're moving as fast as they can to get here."  
  
Brady coughed harshly and all eyes turned his direction. He weakly waved their concern away and attempted to smile again. "Don't worry about me. I'll still be here in 90 minutes. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Shawn kneeled by Brady's side and looked him over. "Can you walk at all?"  
  
Brady shook his head slightly. "I don't think so. I tried getting up yesterday... I'm just too weak, man."  
  
Shawn nodded and looked towards Phillip. "Don't worry about it, we'll get you out of here."  
  
Phillip nodded and walked to the other side of the cot. The two guys worked together to lift Brady's cot up and carry it outside. As they carried Brady out the door of the small room, Belle could hear her brother whisper to the other two guys. "Hey... it's a good thing you two work out, huh?"  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and turned to Mimi and Chloe. "That's my brother. He never has known when to shut up."  
  
Chloe looked downward and nodded slightly. She leaned against the wall and Belle could hear a quiet sob erupt from her throat. Belle and Mimi rushed to her side and held on to her, making sure she wouldn't topple over from this rush of emotion.  
  
Belle ran a comforting hand through Chloe's tangled hair and sighed. "What is it, Chloe?"  
  
Chloe's sentences became stilted as she spoke through the sobs that were wracking her body. "I've tried so hard to be strong for Brady, and I haven't cried once. I haven't cried at all. But, he's the one that is strong. Not me. He's been so optimistic this whole time, he's the only thing that's kept me from going crazy."  
  
"Chloe, you ARE strong. Even strong people are allowed to go crazy sometimes, you know. You've been so brave, and if it wasn't for you... Brady wouldn't have made it this far. You've been taking care of him, feeding him, getting him water. And you've done it all by yourself. So, don't ever believe that you aren't strong."  
  
Chloe lifted her head and looked at Belle through the tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to lose him, am I? Because, I can't. I can't live in a world that doesn't have Brady in it."  
  
"Don't you even think about that, because we are not going to lose him. He will make it through this."  
  
Mimi interjected. "She's right, Chloe. There is no way that Brady is going down without a fight. Not like this. He's already made it this far, and he won't give up."  
  
Belle smiled and hugged Chloe tighter. "Besides, you don't think my brother is going to just let you have this baby without him, do you?"  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "Oh, you two should have seen his face when I told him... He was like... I don't know, all lit up inside."  
  
Mimi grinned at her and nodded. "I think we already know that face, because it's the same one he gets when he looks at you."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly and brushed the tears off of her face. "Thank you... thank you both."  
  
Belle half smiled at her. "That's what friends are for. Now, let's go join the boys outside..."  
  
The three girls walked outside and joined the guys who were sitting next to Brady's cot. They had lucked out, because the weather was on their side. The sun was blocked by a few fluffy clouds, preventing the temperature from becoming too high. The girls sat on the pavement on the other side of Brady, and Chloe clasped her husband's hand in her own and smiled at him.  
  
Phillip looked at Chloe curiously. "So, what is the whole story here? Since we've got some time to spare..."  
  
Chloe nodded and began. "These guys... pirates... I guess you would call them that. It was dark out and we were on the deck of our boat, you know, looking at the stars... We didn't even see them sail up next to us. Three of them... they just came aboard. They had guns and they wanted all of our valuables. So, we cooperated. I gave them all my jewelry, our cash, everything they asked for."  
  
Belle interrupted with a question. "So, if you cooperated... why did they shoot Brady? What about all the blood on the boat?"  
  
"We cooperated, yes. But only up to a point... One of the men grabbed me, and he was going to... he was going to..." Chloe paused and bowed her head, unable to form the words.  
  
All heads turned to Brady who finished her sentence for her in just three devastating words. "Rape my wife..."  
  
The other girls gasped softly as Shawn nodded in understanding. "So, you did what you had to do to stop them. You did what any of us would have done."  
  
Brady coughed again and nodded slightly. "It was three against one, man. I got one of them. Stabbed him with this knife I had used earlier to cut some rope. That's when I got this hole in my ribs."  
  
Belle's hand fluttered to her mouth in shock. "Oh my God... so the blood on the boat?"  
  
Chloe continued on, "A little of it must be Brady's, but most of it belonged to the man that he stabbed. We jumped overboard together before they could shoot again. I guess they figured we would drown before we ever found land, so they didn't go after us."  
  
Mimi chewed on her lip as she tried to imagine the horrors that Brady and Chloe had been through, when she thought of another question "So, we saw a help signal on the beach... why did you guys leave the beach?"  
  
"Thankfully, we were close enough to the shore to swim to it after we jumped ship. But, the next day, we saw the boat that belongs to the pirates near the shoreline. We figured they'd see us there, and our signal, and come back to make sure we weren't alive to be witnesses. So, we did our best to destroy the signal before they got too close, and then we went into the woods. We stopped to rest a couple of times, but we just hiked up that little trail until we found this place. Brady thinks that maybe they have a hide out on the other side of this island... I've seen them a few times in the woods when I was out foraging for food. Luckily, they never saw me."  
  
Brady cleared his throat and spoke again. "And that's our adventure. We've just been here ever since hoping and praying. What about you guys?"  
  
Belle sighed and laid her hand on top of Brady and Chloe's clasped hands. "They told us you were dead. And, we almost believed them. But, I knew... I knew deep down that it couldn't be."  
  
Shawn nodded and interrupted her. "You two should have seen Belle. She was like a one-woman army, she convinced all of us that we needed to have hope. This whole rescue mission was her idea, really."  
  
"I had to do it... I knew that that the two of you would protect each other until the end of the world. So, I made Dad arrange all of this, and here we are."  
  
Brady smiled weakly at his baby sister. "I knew you were coming, I kept telling Chloe that the Black family never gives up on each other..."  
  
Phillip grinned and tapped Brady on the shoulder. "Don't forget about the Kiriakis family, Brady. You and Chloe saved my life once, and I kinda owed you one."  
  
Chloe smiled appreciatively at Phillip. "I think you can consider that debt to be officially repaid."  
  
Mimi decided that her curiosity had yet to be satisfied and posed another question. "You two amaze me. I mean, that hike was bad enough for a healthy person... But, Brady... how did you do it with a gunshot wound?"  
  
"Will. That's the only way I can explain it. When you have so much to live for, why would you ever give up?"  
  
The group sat in silence for a long while, knowing that nothing they could say could make a heavier impact than Brady's words. Brady's coughing fits seemed to worsen and become more violent as the wait grew longer. The group worked quietly to keep him hydrated and comfortable. The time started going faster as they tended to Brady's needs, and made quiet chit chat as they sat around waiting. Finally, Belle saw Shawn digging for the flare gun out of the corner of her eye and turned away from Brady to watch him.  
  
"Is it time?"  
  
Shawn pulled the gun out of his bag and tapped his watch. "Ninety minutes, right on the nose."  
  
Shawn stood and loaded a flare into the gun and pointed it towards the sky, he muttered a quick prayer and shot the red flare into the dusky sky. The rest of the group stared up into the sky, waiting for a sign of the helicopter. They all seemed to hold their breath as they waited to hear the familiar sound of helicopter blades passing over.  
  
For the next five minutes, none of them could peel their eyes away from the sky up above. Mimi groaned loudly and rubbed her eyes. "Well, this is thrilling."  
  
Belle waved a hand to quiet her and pointed. "Mimi... Shush... Look again."  
  
As they all looked back towards the sky, Belle could hear the faint sound of the helicopter approaching. They finally saw the helicopter fly into the clear area above them and start towards the ground. The group watched in silence as the chopper touched ground kicking up dust and a few stray pebbles as it landed a short distance away from them.  
  
John Black and Craig Wesley jumped off and came running towards them. Two male paramedics quickly followed behind them with a gurney in their hands. John and Craig quickly hugged their daughters as the paramedics quickly laid Brady on to the gurney. Craig let go of Chloe and lifted the blanket to inspect Brady's wound. John went to Brady's other side and squeezed his hand for just a moment and whispered something into his son's ear. Craig motioned to the paramedics to load him into the helicopter and then turned back to Chloe.  
  
Chloe gave him a worried look. "It's bad, isn't it?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, sweetie. It is bad. But, we're going to take care of him. Come with me, alright?"  
  
Chloe nodded and ran with Craig towards the helicopter. The rest of the group looked on in silence as the black helicopter took off towards the mainland.  
  
John turned to the group of four with a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I've got another chopper a few minutes behind this one. And, your mom is at the hospital waiting for us, Belle. Now... are you all okay?"  
  
Belle nodded and returned to her father's embrace. "Yeah, daddy... just worried about Brady for the most part. Plus, I think Mimi will need a doctor too."  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows, "I do?"  
  
Phillip rolled his eyes and nudged her with his elbow. "Uhh, yeah... You got a concussion, remember? Or did that bump on your head make you lose all of your senses?"  
  
Mimi frowned and nudged him back. "Apparently..."  
  
John nodded and continued, "Well, don't you worry about it. Brady is going to be fine, and we'll make sure that Mimi gets her head checked out too. The four of you... well, you're heroes. I'm so proud of all of you."  
  
Shawn smiled bashfully and spoke to John, but looked into Belle's eyes as he did so. "It's all Belle. She's the true hero here. She's the one that knew we should come here in the first place, and she's the one that's kept us going this whole time. That's your hero, John. She's just... amazing."  
  
John kissed his daughter on the forehead and nodded. "Well, I'm not srprised. Not at all..."  
  
Belle sighed deeply and looked towards the ground shyly. She didn't feel like a hero in her heart, she just felt like she was doing what Brady and Chloe would have done for her if the tables were turned.  
  
Belle looked towards the sky and spotted the second helicopter approaching. As the group waited for it to touch down, Belle said a silent prayer for her brother. 


	16. The Hospital

Chapter 15  
  
The second helicopter arrived at the hospital a short time after the first one landed. The group made a mad dash for the emergency room where Marlena was waiting for them alone. Belle rushed towards her mother and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Oh Mom, I am so glad to see you."  
  
Marlena held on to her daughter and kissed her on the top of her head. "Same here... I'm glad you kids are all safe now."  
  
Belle smiled and looked up at her mom. "Where's Brady and Chloe?"  
  
Marlena let go of Belle and sat in a nearby chair, as Belle took the chair to her left and John sat on her right. The three others sat in the chairs across from them, waiting to hear the news that Marlena had to give them.  
  
Marlena rubbed her hands together and sighed. "They rushed Brady into the operating room as soon as they landed. Chloe insisted that Craig be allowed to observe. Chloe and her mother are in an exam room right now, waiting until she can get checked out."  
  
Mimi breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down in her chair. "Well, that's good... cause of the baby and all."  
  
John and Marlena both snapped their heads in Mimi's direction and uttered a simultaneous, "Baby?"  
  
Mimi sunk lower and cringed. "Whoops... I kind of forgot that not everybody was in on that secret."  
  
Belle sighed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I didn't want to tell you guys until we knew that she was safe. But, it's true. She did the tests a couple of days before the wedding. She's not very far along, but she's definitely pregnant."  
  
John broke into a smile and shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it... My little boy is going to be a father."  
  
Belle smiled and nodded happily. "And, I get to be an aunt again. Which is good, because all of the other kids in the family are growing up too fast. I want to be around and enjoy this one."  
  
Shawn smiled shyly at Belle and interjected. "And that's why you're moving back home."  
  
"One reason... but not the only reason."  
  
Mimi yawned loudly and decided to change the subject suddenly. "So, now that we've swooped in and saved the day like Indiana Jones, what do we do now?"  
  
Phillip sat up straight and looked Mimi in the eyes. "Well, YOU are going to see a doctor as soon as there is one available."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement and continued, "And I'm going to wait until Chloe's been checked out and I know something about Brady's condition before I make any decisions."  
  
Marlena clasped her daughter's hand tightly and nodded. "Then we'll wait together."  
  
Belle smiled weakly and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Phillip stood and escorted Mimi to the admissions desk so she could fill out paperwork and be seen by a doctor, as Shawn got comfortable with a magazine and John left to get a cup of coffee. Belle let her eyes close slightly as she felt her exhaustion from the past few days finally hit her.  
  
***  
  
(About 2 hours later, which is pretty good service at a hospital, really.)  
  
Belle felt her mother nudge her slightly, and she awoke with a start. Mimi and Phillip were still gone, and Shawn had now moved to her other side and her father was in the chair across from them. She stifled a yawn as she saw Nancy Wesley sit down next to John.  
  
"Nancy... Is Chloe okay?"  
  
Nancy smiled and nodded affirmatively. "She's going to be fine. And the baby is fine too. Although, the shock of that news was almost enough to give ME a heart attack. They do want to admit her though, just as a precaution. They ran all kinds of tests already. She's a little dehydrated, but mostly tired and scared."  
  
Shawn had already closed his magazine and leaned forward in his chair. "Can we see her?"  
  
"Absolutely... She needs rest, but I think right now she'd appreciate a visit from her friends first."  
  
Nancy stood and motioned for the others to join her. "Come on, I'll show you to her room."  
  
The rest of the group stood and followed Nancy toward Chloe's hospital room. When they reached Chloe's room, she was sitting up in her hospital bed with an IV attached to her arm. She smiled weakly at them as they came in and surrounded her bed.  
  
"Hey guys... Where's Mimi and Phillip?"  
  
Belle motioned towards the emergency room and answered. "Mimi hit her head this morning, so we made her get checked out. Phillip is keeping her company."  
  
Chloe's brow wrinkled in concern. "Is she okay?"  
  
Belle grabbed her hand and nodded confidently. "Yeah, she'll be fine. I mean, she's always had a pretty hard head... This is no exception."  
  
Chloe half-grinned and nodded in agreement. "That's true."  
  
Shawn motioned towards the IV beside Chloe's bed. "What's the IV for?"  
  
"Fluids, nutrients, all that. I haven't exactly been eating my three square meals lately, so they want to make sure I don't get too dehydrated or malnutritioned."  
  
John interjected his own comments, "Well, now that you're eating for two... my grandson or granddaughter, it's important."  
  
Chloe looked downward, with a hint of sadness on her face. "Yeah... I just..." Chloe took a deep breath and attempted to regain her composure. "I have to be strong. For Brady, and for the baby."  
  
Belle squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You will be. You already are. And if you ever have a moment of weakness, that's what you have us for."  
  
Belle was trying her hardest to be the voice of comfort and reason amongst her friends and family, but deep down she had the same fears and worries gnawing away at her. Brady was not just her brother, he was one of her best friends and she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without him.  
  
There was a long quiet moment of shared worry between the occupants of Chloe's hospital room. Shawn was about to speak again, when the door opened allowing Mimi and Phillip to enter.  
  
Chloe lifted her head and smiled at them. "Hey, Mimi... how's your head?"  
  
Mimi tapped on it with one finger and smiled. "Hard as a rock. Nothing to worry about."   
  
"Good... I'm glad to hear it."  
  
Phillip looked around at the solemn faces of the others and spoke up. "Any word on Brady yet?"  
  
Chloe shook her head and sighed. "Not yet... Craig said it might be awhile, but all this waiting... I can't stand it. I just wish I could be there, holding his hand during whatever he's going through."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "Me too... but, you know that Craig is in there making sure he gets the best care possible."  
  
"I know... it's just, at the wedding, when the priest said 'For better or worse, in sickness and in health', I didn't know he meant THIS week."  
  
The group paused, unsure whether they should laugh or cry at Chloe's comment. Chloe broke into a small smile and waved a hand at them. "You guys can laugh. I meant it as a joke."  
  
Shawn chuckled and moved closer to her bedside. "You know, my mom has always said that sometimes, even when you're in your darkest hour, you have to laugh or you'll go crazy."  
  
"Your mom is right, Shawn. I mean, what else are we going to do right now? If I think too hard about what's going on, I'm gonna lose my mind."  
  
Belle paused and tried to think of something entertaining or amusing to say but was drawing a blank. "Uhm... well, what the heck do we have to talk about?"  
  
Nancy interjected a question and directed it towards Belle. "Your parents told me you're moving back to Salem. When did you plan on doing that?"  
  
Belle sighed and shrugged in confusion. "To be honest, I haven't even thought out what I'm going to be doing for the next 5 minutes. I have to go to London when all this is over and straighten out my affairs there. Hopefully, I can find a teaching position in Salem before the school year starts. And, I'm going to be moving into Mimi's place... That is, if she'll still have me."  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh? Why wouldn't I want you to?"  
  
"Well, I don't know... Now that you and Phillip are in love, I wasn't sure."  
  
Now it was Chloe's turn to look confused. "What? Mimi and Phillip? In love?"  
  
Shawn nodded and grinned at her. "Yeah, sometimes when you're on an island with someone, certain secrets get revealed..."  
  
As Shawn's words trailed off, Belle caught him glance in her direction. She felt a knot in her stomach wondering if the moment that had passed between them on the island, was just that, only a "moment".   
  
Chloe winked at Phillip and Mimi and grinned proudly. "Well, I knew that Phillip was in love with Mimi, and vice versa, but I didn't know that they knew it too."  
  
Mimi's jaw dropped in shock. "You what? You knew that Phillip was in love with me and you didn't tell me?"  
  
Before Chloe could answer, Phillip interrupted. "How did you know? I never told you that I liked Mimi like that..."  
  
Chloe shrugged it off innocently. "Phillip... You and I share a past together, and I happen to know you better than you think. I also happen to be able to recognize that goofy starry-eyed puppy dog look you get on your face when you're in love. It's been obvious that you've had a thing for Mimi for awhile."  
  
"And you never said anything to either of us?"  
  
"Nah... It's more fun to nudge you a little until you finally break down and admit it."  
  
Mimi frowned slightly. "Well, it took me falling on my head to get him to finally admit it."  
  
Phillip winked at her and slipped his hand around hers. "You admitted it first, remember?"  
  
"Only because I was delirious with a head injury... And, I didn't think you were listening."  
  
Chloe interjected her own thoughts, "Hey... sometimes it takes great peril to get people to admit those sort of things. You would have said it eventually, but the sooner the better, right?"  
  
Belle exchanged another meaningful glance with Shawn, as the knot in her stomach grew even larger. She wondered if her and Shawn could be together like Phillip and Mimi, or if all the years of pain they had caused each other would prevent their chance at happiness.  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement and continued Chloe's thought for her. "No sense in wasting any more time being apart, when you can be happy together."  
  
Belle looked downward at her scuffed hiking boots and sighed softly. The uncertainty growing between her and Shawn had left her dumbstruck. She couldn't read his emotions like she used to be able to when they were younger, and she was unsure of where she stood with him now. Especially, after how quickly she had trampled his attempt to talk with her this morning.  
  
Belle's reverie was broken by the sound of the door opening again. As Craig entered, all eyes turned his way and eight pairs of lungs held their breath in nervously.  
  
"He's still in the operating room. But, so far, it's going well. They've got the bullet out, and no major organs were struck. He's lost a lot of blood, but they've been giving him transfusions this entire time."  
  
Chloe looked at him with fear in her eyes and interrupted him. "There's something else, isn't there?"  
  
Craig nodded solemnly. "He has a viral infection, probably something routine that he caught on the island. But, since his system had been weakened, it's spread pretty fast. He has a high fever, and fluid in his lungs. We've already put him on heavy antibiotics... It should stop it from spreading further, but if it doesn't... Well, with a wound like that, it can be very dangerous. He's not out of the woods until we can stop this infection."  
  
Tears began to fall from Chloe's eyes and she bowed her head solemnly. "I tried... I tried to keep him healthy, to get him to heal. I tried so hard."  
  
Craig came forward and Shawn slid out of his way so that Craig could wrap and arm around his stepdaughter's shoulder. "Chloe, I know you did. You did an amazing thing out there. If it weren't for you, he'd be a lot worse now. You saved his life on that island, and these doctors are going to save his life again. Okay?"  
  
Chloe wiped her tears with the back of her hand and attempted a half-smile. "Okay. Thank you..."  
  
Craig looked towards the rest of the group and spoke to them. "He's going to be in surgery for a couple more hours, then the recovery room. And, he'll be unconscious for a while when he gets into a room. I think you all should go back to the hotel, get cleaned up, get some rest and something to eat. Come back in the morning."  
  
Belle shook her head defiantly. "No way. I mean, I'll go shower and change my clothes, but I'm coming back as soon as I can. I want to... No, I NEED to be here when he wakes up."  
  
Belle looked towards her parents who nodded in agreement. John looked at Craig and spoke to him. "She's right. I think we all want to be here for Brady and Chloe."  
  
Craig nodded in understandingly. "Alright. I'm just worried that you're all going to make yourselves sick. You need food and rest, and so does Chloe."  
  
Craig kissed Chloe on the forehead and smiled at her. "Please get some rest. I've got to go back upstairs, but I'll be down as soon as I've got more news."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly and hugged him before he left. "I will. Thank you."  
  
Craig smiled at her and then quickly hugged and kissed his wife. On his way out, John stopped him with a firm handshake. "Thank you, Craig... For taking care of my son."  
  
"Thank you, John." Craig averted his eyes to glance at Marlena as well. "Thank both of you. I don't know if Nancy and I have told you enough, but thank you for arranging all of this. And thank you for raising your daughter to be so strong and brave. Belle's a hero and you should be proud of what she's done."  
  
Marlena smiled proudly at him and nodded. "We've always been proud of her, this only proves to everyone that we have a reason to be."  
  
Craig exited the room and left them in silence. Nancy moved to hug Belle tightly in appreciation. "Craig is right, you are a hero, Belle. All of you kids are heroes today."  
  
Belle broke free of the hug and smiled bashfully. "I'm not really a hero. Brady's always been MY hero, so I just did exactly what Brady would do for me."  
  
"Well, either way... The four of you brought my daughter back to me, and I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough."  
  
Phillip smiled proudly and put an arm around Mimi who was smiling as well. "You don't have to thank us. Chloe means a lot to all of us. We're kinda glad to have her back too."  
  
Chloe smiled and interjected, "I'm kinda glad to be back, that's for sure. Now... would you guys PLEASE go shower and get yourselves something to eat?"  
  
Shawn grinned as he hugged Chloe goodbye. "I think you have a point. We're all starting to get a bit ripe."  
  
Mimi and Phillip took their turns hugging her and saying goodbye. Belle embraced her friend tightly and gave her some words of advice. "Please, get some rest, Chloe."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"And if you need anything, call us at the hotel."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And... If there's any news about Brady, call us."  
  
"Alright, Alright..."  
  
Belle broke from the embrace and continued, "And if..."  
  
Chloe put up one hand to silence her. "And if you don't leave now and get to that hotel, I will get out of this bed and drive you there myself."  
  
Belle laughed softly and nodded as she moved away. "Yes, ma'am. I'm leaving, but I will be back."  
  
Chloe nodded and waved them off. The group left the sterile white hospital room to head back to their hotel, leaving Nancy behind to watch over her only daughter.  
***  
  
(I'm writing as much as I can, but I had a very busy weekend and a very busy Monday too. Sorry if this royally sucks, I'm a bit rusty.) 


	17. Girl Talk

Chapter 16  
  
(At the hotel... On the day that never ends.)  
  
Belle stepped out of the bathroom with a trail of hot steam following her. She rubbed her wet hair with the towel one last time and plopped on to the bed next to Mimi. Mimi had dozed off while waiting for Belle to finish showering and dressing, but awoke when she heard the bathroom door.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, Meems."  
  
Mimi sat up and waved her hand. "That's okay... It's just... so late."  
  
Belle grabbed her hairbrush off of the nightstand and nodded in agreement. "I know... Listen, if you guys don't want to come back to the hospital with me, I totally understand. I just need to be there when he wakes up."  
  
"No, we want to be there too. You know, Brady has always been like a big brother to me..."  
  
Belle began brushing her long blonde tangles and replied. "I know, and I know that you mean a lot to him too. We'll probably be sleeping in the waiting room for hours anyway. Not really comfortable... but it'll have to do."  
  
"No big deal, really. Can't be any worse than sleeping on cold island ground. So, uhm, how do you think Chloe is REALLY doing?"  
  
Belle sighed sadly and laid her brush in her lap. "Truthfully? She's doing a lot worse than she's letting on. But what else would you expect? Brady is the love of her life, the thought of losing him is unimaginable. I don't even know how she'd be able to go on living without him. Those two are... meant to be together forever."  
  
Mimi nodded and wrinkled her eyebrows together. "And what about you?"  
  
"Me? Brady's my brother... How do you think I feel?"  
  
"Not about that. I meant, about you... and Shawn. Together."  
  
Belle shook her head and went back to brushing her hair. "There is no 'me and Shawn', Mimi. It doesn't work that way. It's not that simple."  
  
Mimi stared at her in confusion. "Then what way does it work? Cause I'm really confused. You and Shawn are meant to be together, just like Brady and Chloe are. Sounds pretty simple to me."  
  
"Well, it's not. Things are different. I'm not the same person I used to be, and I don't know if Shawn is in love with the Belle from 2002 or the Belle that I am now. And vice versa... People change, Mimi, maybe we've changed too much to be together now."  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and leaned back on her elbows. "Whatever, Belle. You're being ridiculous, if you ask me. Shawn loved you in the 3rd grade, and he still loved you in the 12th grade, and he loves you now. The other stuff... it's not important. If you really love someone, you never stop, even if they have changed."  
  
"But we don't know each other like we used to. It feels different now."  
  
"Of course it feels different. I mean, five years IS a long time. But it's not like you're some sort of crazy axe murderer now. You're not a complete opposite of what you used to be. Some things, minor things, have changed, but deep down you're still the same Belle you've always been. The same Belle that he's always loved."  
  
Belle sighed and shook her head. "Well, you make it sound so romantic and simple, but it's not."  
  
Mimi stood and crossed her arms in frustration. "No, it is simple. You're just... well, I hate to say it because you are my best friend... You're acting like an idiot."  
  
"MIMI!?!"  
  
"Belle, really. Truthfully. You can lie to Shawn, and you can even make yourself believe it, but I know the look in your eyes and I know the truth. You still love him, and you belong together."  
  
Belle bowed her head sadly, not wanting to look Mimi in the eyes. Mimi was one of a very small group who could read her thoughts just by looking at her. "Mimi... I don't know... I do love Shawn, but I'm afraid that we'll just hurt each other again. And, I couldn't handle it if I hurt him again. It would destroy me."  
  
Mimi walked around the bed and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "Then you won't. If it's gonna hurt you that much to cause him pain, then I know that you won't ever do anything to hurt him."  
  
"But, I already have, Mimi. I hurt him five years ago, and he hurt me. And this morning? I totally ignored him when he wanted to talk about the 'us' situation."  
  
"Well, first off... five years ago is way in the past. You were both 18 then. We all thought we knew everything back then, but we didn't. We were kids, and we made some mistakes. Heck, we're still growing up, and we're still going to screw up sometimes. But, as long as you are HONEST with him and communicate about your problems this time, it won't happen again."  
  
Belle sighed and rested her head on Mimi's shoulder. "When did you become qualified to give romantic advice so well?"  
  
Mimi chuckled and squeezed Belle tightly. "Hey, I took a couple of Psychology classes, you know. Plus, I watch a LOT of soap operas."  
  
Belle laughed out loud and lifted her head to look Mimi in the eyes. "We've wasted so much time, Shawn and I..."  
  
Mimi shook her head in disagreement. "It wasn't a waste of time. You both grew up, matured, and you learned a whole lot about yourselves in the process. I don't call that a waste of time. We've all grown up, and I think we're finally getting to the point in our lives where we can handle a mature and loving relationship. Brady and Chloe are kind of like our mature relationship river guides, leading us into those dark and scary waters ahead."  
  
Belle grinned and nodded. "Well, they've always been a little bit more mature than the rest of us, so I guess it makes sense."  
  
"Yeah... Just a little bit though. Listen, Belle... the only reason I'm on your case about this is for your own good. I can't sit around and just allow you to let a good thing… no, the best thing in the world… slip through your fingers. Don't let him go again, please. You're the one that told us not to give up on Brady and Chloe, listen to your advice. Don't give up on Shawn and yourself so easily."  
  
Belle smiled and hugged Mimi once more. "Thanks, Mimi... I guess I was just afraid that maybe we only shared our feelings because we were in this potentially dangerous situation. Y'know, love out of trauma kind of thing."  
  
Mimi backed out of the hug and raised one eyebrow at her. "And what does that matter? You think I'm going to let Phillip back out of what he said just because our lives in danger. No way. It doesn't matter when or where or what made him say it, it only matters that he said it and meant it."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am. For once... I mean, it only took me 23 years to get there, but I knew it would happen eventually."  
  
Belle smiled widely at her friend and nodded. "So, then I should talk to Shawn... After we know that Brady is going to be okay."  
  
"Of course. I mean, Brady is the first thing on all of our minds right now. But don't let this Shawn stuff fester for too long, okay?"  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
Mimi grinned at her with pride, as the phone on the table rang loudly. Mimi lunged for it grabbing it before Belle could. Belle stood and went to the mirror to finish getting ready as she listened to Mimi chat on the phone.  
  
"Hey... Phillip... Yeah, we're almost ready. You know how slow Belle moves, I'm just waiting on her. We got some pajamas and a robe to bring to Chloe too. Anything has to be better than those butt-baring hospital gowns... Uh-huh... Yep... Okay... Bye."  
  
Mimi hung up the phone and stood from the bed. "Alright, hurry up... The guys are going to meet us in the lobby in 10 minutes."  
  
Belle groaned as she threw her damp hair up into a ponytail. "Hey, I would've been ready by now if you hadn't been lecturing me."  
  
Mimi waved a hand at her and went to work loading the things for Chloe into an empty overnight bag. "Yeah, blame me if you want... But, you've always been the last one ready."  
  
Belle frowned at her reflection in the mirror thoughtfully. "Hmm. Maybe you're right, maybe I haven't changed as much as I thought." She added another thought in her head, one she did not speak out loud.   
  
***  
  
(This was supposed to go with the next scenes at the hospital into a much longer chapter, but instead, I give you this short little scene. Now you have something to read while I write more hospital stuff.) 


	18. Awakening

Chapter 17  
  
(Hospital... that morning.)  
  
Belle was in deep sleep when she felt something tugging at her arm. She groaned softly and opened her eyes, squinting at the flourescent lights above her. She sat up slowly and saw that Shawn had been the one tugging at her sleeve trying to wake her. Mimi and Phillip were also awake and sipping on coffee from the hospital cafeteria.  
  
Belle rubbed her eyes blearily and yawned. "What's going on?"  
  
Shawn motioned behind him towards a middle-aged attractive doctor who was standing up, apparently waiting for Belle to wake up. He smiled politely at her and spoke. "Isabella Black?"  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Miss Black, I'm Dr. Arnos, I'm one of the doctors that have been taking care of your brother."  
  
"Doctor, is he doing alright?"  
  
The doctor nodded reassuringly and continued. "For the time being... The infection hasn't spread any further, but it's not getting any better either. We were finally able to move him into a regular room about 30 minutes ago, but he is still unconscious. He may be out for awhile, so don't worry if he doesn't wake up right away."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Of course. He's only allowed to have 2 visitors right now, and his wife is with him now. I'll take you to his room."  
  
Shawn squeezed Belle's hand and smiled at her. Belle stood and smiled back at him. "Shawn... what time is it?"  
  
Shawn quickly glanced at his watch. "About eight o'clock."  
  
"Good, that means my parents will be coming back soon. Please let them know what's going on."  
  
"Of course we will."  
  
Belle said quiet goodbyes to Mimi and Phillip and hurriedly followed the doctor to the elevators in the hallway. As they rode up, the doctor reminded her that when she saw Brady, not to be shocked by the tubes and machines. He needed the tubes to keep his lungs clear, and the machines were monitoring his vitals.   
  
When they reached the door of Brady's room, Belle quickly shook the doctor's hand and thanked him for his help. She entered the room alone and saw Chloe sitting by Brady's bedside, holding on to his hand.   
  
Belle walked over and quickly hugged Chloe. "Hey... how are you?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly and shrugged. "I'm good... I guess. I don't know... Look at him, Belle."  
  
Belle paused to take in the sight of her brother. He looked peaceful, but it wasn't the kind of sight you wanted to see on someone you loved. He had a tube running out of his nose, and was hooked up to IV's and machines. His skin looked pale and pasty, and his hair was matted to his forehead in disarray.  
  
Chloe reached her other hand forward to brush Brady's hair off his forehead. She let her hand lovingly linger on his face for a moment before letting it drop back to her lap. "It's funny... Everyone keeps telling me how lucky we've been. Lucky that we got rescued, lucky that the gunshot wound wasn't worse, lucky that we found shelter and food, lucky that Brady's fever didn't go high enough to cause brain damage... I know that all of that is right, but it's hard to think of myself as lucky right now, looking at him like this."  
  
Belle pulled a chair next to Chloe and took a seat beside her. "I know, it seems that way now. But, you are lucky. Most people search an entire lifetime to have even one minute of what you have with Brady, and never find it. Things are bad now, but they will get better."  
  
"You know... I have to believe what you say, because if things got any worse..." Chloe paused and bit her lip, trying to fight back her tears. "I just don't know what I'd do without him in my life."  
  
Belle nodded and placed a comforting hand on Chloe's arm. "I don't think any of us do."  
  
"The only thing I keep thinking is; Why? Why did this have to happen to us? We've been through so much in our lives already. I thought that maybe it was over with. That we could all finally be happy."  
  
Belle sighed sadly in response. "It seems like as soon as you get comfortable with life, the bottom drops out. But, I guess... These things do happen for a reason. We're just waiting to figure out what the reason for this is, but sometime, in the future... we'll understand it better. I hope."  
  
"Good, because I don't understand it now. This was supposed to be the happiest time of my life, and it's turned out to be the worst."  
  
Belle laid her head on Chloe's shoulder and sighed again. "There will be more happy times in the future. Brady will beat this infection. The two of you are going to have the most amazing life together, and the most beautiful baby in the world."  
  
Chloe wiped one solitary tear off of her cheek with her free hand. "You sound so sure of that..."  
  
"I'm not as sure as I sound. Deep down, I'm just as scared as you are. But, I also know that I have to believe that everything is going to be okay. Brady has always believed in me, and I believe in him. He's going to be fine. He has to be."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly at her and nodded. "Have I told you how glad I am that you're here?"  
  
"You don't even have to say it. Where else would I be? You know, I'm always going to be there for the people I care about."  
  
"I know... and thank you for the pajamas."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome. We didn't wake you when we came back, so we just left the stuff on your chair. It's bad enough when you have to be hospitalized, but when you have to do it in those frightening hospital gowns it just amplifies the misery."  
  
Chloe chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I saw them when they woke me up to tell me about Brady. So, where are all the adults?"  
  
"Chloe... we ARE adults."  
  
Chloe laughed again and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I forget... but you know what I mean."  
  
Belle lifted her head from Chloe's shoulder and smiled at her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We sent them back to the hotel for a while so they could get some sleep. They should be back here pretty soon."  
  
"Did you guys get any rest?"  
  
Belle sat back in mock amazement. "You mean... I don't look dazzingly beautiful and extremely well-rested."  
  
Chloe surpressed a laugh and shook her head. "No, not really. I mean, you look better than you did yesterday, but you still look pretty worn out."  
  
"Same goes for you. I guess it's going to be awhile before we're back to our normal selves."  
  
Chloe motioned towards Brady and replied. "I will be, as soon as he is. So... uhm... What's new with you?"  
  
Belle slouched in her chair slightly and shrugged. "Lots and lots of things... But, at the same time, nothing."  
  
"Things that you will explain to me eventually, I hope."  
  
Belle nodded and crossed her heart with her index finger. "Cross my heart... I promise. It's just complicated and not really important held up to what Brady is going through."  
  
Beside them, Brady coughed quietly. Both girls sat up straight and whipped their heads around to look at him. He opened his eyes halfway and rasped a quiet, "Hey..." to the girls beside him.  
  
Belle and Chloe simultaneously jumped in surprise. The doctor had thought that he might wake up in a few hours, but not this soon. Chloe leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips and squeezed his hand in hers tighter.   
  
"Brady... Oh my God... you're awake!?!" Chloe seemed to say it as more of a question than a statement of fact.  
  
Brady tried to nod but he was too weak so he just replied quietly. "I never have been a late sleeper."  
  
Chloe tried to smile but felt tears of joy welling up in her eyes instead. Belle stood and kissed her brother on the forehead and replied to him. "But you've always been a smartass, Brady Black. And, I wouldn't have you any other way."  
  
"Hey sis... Didn't see you there."  
  
Chloe wiped her tears away again and smiled widely at her husband. "Welcome back, Brady... You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."  
  
"So tell me... how am I doing?"  
  
Chloe glanced at Belle who gave her a knowing smile and a nod. Chloe kissed his hand and smiled at him again. "You're a very lucky man, Brady Black."  
  
Brady coughed again and then replied. "Well, then we should have taken our honeymoon in Vegas."  
  
Chloe chuckled softly. "No kidding. So, how much fight do you have left in you? Because, you have an infection... a serious infection... and you need to be strong and not give up."  
  
Brady smiled weakly and looked at both Chloe and Belle. "I've got all the fight I need right here. Between the two of you... I'll never get a moment's peace. Push, push, push... that's what you'll do to me."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't know about Chloe, but I learned that attitude from you. You're a Black, and we're not allowed to give up."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Tinkerbelle. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."  
  
Belle fought back her tears and paused for a moment. A sudden rush of emotion had hit her, not because she was afraid for Brady's life, but because she knew that she had been right. Brady wasn't going to give up, and she knew that no matter what the doctors told her, he was going to be just fine. In twenty-three years, her older brother had never broken a promise to her, and she knew he wouldn't break this one either. Belle finally knew that all the encouraging words she had been spouting to the others were true. She could finally believe them herself.  
  
Belle tried to reply, but her voice was shaky. "I know you won't. Blacks never break their promises either."  
  
Belle stood from her chair and started to back out of the room. "I'm gonna go tell the others the good news and give you two a minute alone. I'll be right back."  
  
Chloe turned and smiled happily at her as she exited the room and then turned her attentions back to her ailing husband. Belle quickly made her way downstairs and back to the waiting room where the others were waiting anxiously. All eyes turned her direction and Belle smiled widely at her friends.  
  
"I've got good news... Brady just woke up."  
  
Her three friends breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief, and Shawn was the first one to speak. "So, is he gonna be alright?"  
  
Belle shrugged slightly. "The doctors say that we have to wait to see if the infection clears up, but I know that he is going to be just fine. He made a promise to me, and Brady never makes a promise that he can't keep."  
  
Mimi stood and rushed to hug Belle tightly. "Oh thank God, Belle..."   
Phillip and Shawn stood and moved forward to join in the group hug. Phillip spoke quietly to their small circle. "So, how is he feeling?"  
  
The group began to break away from each other and Belle shrugged. "Well, he looks... terrible. And, I think he's acting better than he really feels. But, he's still as much of a smartass as he's always been."  
  
Shawn chuckled softly and nodded. "Then he must be feeling better."  
  
"You know, doctors will tell us one thing, but..." Belle laid a hand on her heart and patted it gently. "But, I know what's in my heart. He's going to make it through this. I don't have a doubt in my mind that he's going to recover."  
  
Mimi quickly glanced at her watch. "Your parents should be here in a few minutes. They said they'd be back about 8:30."  
  
Belle nodded happily. "Yeah... Listen, I'm gonna go back up... Could you please send my dad upstairs to room 237? Brady needs his rest, but I know that he'll want to see my dad as soon as possible."  
  
Shawn threw an arm around her shoulder impulsively and kissed her on the cheek. "We'll send him up as soon as he gets here. Please, give Brady our love."  
  
Belle smiled, surprised at Shawn's suddenly display of affection. "I will... He'll want to see all of you soon too. Maybe after the doctor sees him again, he'll let more people in."  
  
Phillip smiled knowingly. "No rush... We'll be down here patiently waiting."  
  
Belle started to back away and nodded as she did. "Thanks guys... I'll be back down in a little while."  
  
Belle smiled at them again and gleefully made her way back upstairs to Brady's room. She stood outside the door and watched Chloe and Brady for a moment. Chloe was gently caressing his hand, and Brady was staring up at her with love shining in his blue eyes.  
  
Brady coughed quietly but did not take his eyes off of his wife. "You saved my life out there."  
  
"And you saved mine."  
  
Brady smiled weakly and motioned towards Belle who was standing in the doorway. "And Belle saved us all, didn't she?"  
  
Belle smiled shyly and bowed her head a little. She didn't feel at all like a hero, or a savior, especially not now, when she had to worry about saving something else. The time was coming to salvage what she could of the love between her and Shawn.  
***  
  
(I'm finishing everything so slowly, so I'm still breaking this up into shorter chapters now... Argh...) 


	19. You Belong To Me

Chapter 18  
  
(A little while later...)  
  
Belle plopped down in the chair next to Shawn and handed him a cup of coffee. "Here ya go... Another cup of coffee."  
  
Shawn grinned at her. "Thanks... By the time this is all over, I'll probably own stock in Columbian coffee beans."  
  
"We are in a hospital. I could ask the staff about setting up caffeine IV's for all of us."  
  
Shawn laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. "Not a bad idea, really."  
  
The two looked away from each other as they saw Mimi come bounding in from the outside. "Hey guys... So, me and Phillip were outside getting some fresh air... And, guess who we found?"  
  
Belle shrugged in confusion. "Uhm... I don't know... Who?"  
  
Mimi motioned behind her as Phillip entered walking beside his father, Victor. Belle and Shawn stood simultaneously and Victor hugged his grandson tightly and greeted Belle with a brief hug.   
  
"I got here as soon as I could, how is everything?"  
  
Belle smiled at him and replied, "Better. Brady's awake and very alert, my parents are up there with him now. The infection isn't getting any worse. The doctor saw him a little bit ago, and he said that's a good sign so far."  
  
"That's great news... And, I've got great news too."  
  
Phillip raised his eyebrows curiously. "You do?"  
  
"Yes, after Brady and Chloe gave all of you and John the info about the men who did this, John contacted me. The local authorities and my own investigator have been working on this case non-stop, all through the night. Brady was right, the police found them on the other side of the island. They were in an abandoned building, filled with stolen goods, a lot of them were Brady and Chloe's."  
  
Belle put a hand to her mouth in surprise. "Oh my God... so they arrested them?"  
  
Victor nodded and continued, "Yes, they're in custody right now. In fact, the police on the mainland have been looking for these men for quite some time. Apparently, they were wanted on several burglaries, assaults and rape charges from the past year. They were hiding out on that island to avoid arrest, and came upon Brady and Chloe as they were coming back from a trip to buy supplies."  
  
Mimi interjected a question of her own, "What about the other guy? The one that Brady stabbed..."  
  
"They haven't found him, so we don't know if he's dead or alive. His 'friends' could have dumped him in the ocean for all we know."  
  
Shawn looked stunned as well. "That's amazing... You've got to tell Brady and John right away."  
  
"I was planning on telling them right now. Which room is it?"  
  
Belle motioned towards the elevators and replied. "Take the elevator to the second floor, it's room 237 on the left."  
  
Victor nodded and left the group to head upstairs. The four friends sat back down in stunned silence, quiet until Mimi broke the silence.  
  
"We've all been so focused on making sure that Brady and Chloe were okay, we weren't even thinking about the men that caused all of this in the first place."  
  
Shawn nodded and interjected, "But, John and Victor were... And, now justice will get served."  
  
Belle looked down thoughtfully. "But... I wonder what happened to one that Brady stabbed. There was so much blood on that boat. I get chills when I think about it."  
  
Phillip answered her with his own thoughts, "He's probably dead, Belle. There's no way they could have gotten him medical help in time, if he was hurt that badly."  
  
"I can't believe that my brother killed a man... I just, it's so odd..."  
  
Shawn interjected instantly, "That's what you do for someone you love. I would do it for you..." There was a strange hesitation in his voice and he continued, "I would do it for all of you. I don't think of myself as the kind of person who could kill, but if it was to keep one of you from getting hurt, I would do it."  
  
Belle sighed and slouched back in her seat. "I know... I think all of us would if we had to. But, you say things like that without ever thinking that you're going to be faced with that kind of situation. And, then, there they were, facing the unimaginable and Brady came through as always. And, then I went and made all of you put your own lives in danger, didn't I? Those men were on that island the entire time, and I hate to even think about what would have happened if they had run into us."  
  
Mimi shook her head defiantly. "Belle, you didn't make us do anything that we didn't want to. I may have groaned and complained about it, but... Listen, I know we're not all related by blood, but we are a family. Brady and Chloe, and all of you, you're just as important to me as the family that does share my DNA. And, that's what a family does... we stick together."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement and continued, "She's right... Thick or thin, one for all, all for one... and so on and so on."  
  
Belle nodded and gave them half of a smile. "I know, I know... And, now that I'm going to be back in Salem... I promise, that I'll be making up for a lot of lost time. You know, I loved living in England and all... but there's always been something missing. It just couldn't ever compare to the comforts of home."  
  
Mimi smiled at her in return. "Good... Because it just hasn't been the same without you."  
  
Shawn instinctively clasped Belle's hand and nodded. "It sure hasn't..."  
  
Phillip grinned at his friends and sat back in his chair. "So, I guess the six of us are doomed to an eternity together as friends. We're destined to be wiping the drool off of each other's chins when we're 95 years old in the Salem Seniors Home, watching Nick at Nite so we can relive the glory days of our youth, telling our great-great grandchildren about our frightening adventures on dangerous islands..."  
  
Belle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Doesn't sound so bad, does it?"  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement. "If I have to be doomed to spending an eternity with a group of people, there's no other group I'd rather have around. Just promise me... no more islands... EVER."  
  
Shawn laughed and crossed his heart with his fingers. "That's a promise... We just have the worst luck with islands, don't we?"  
  
Phillip shrugged slightly. "Maybe it's not all islands... Just all of the islands we've visited."  
  
Belle shook her head. "Or maybe we just shouldn't take chances at all. Only landlocked vacations from now on."  
  
Mimi nodded confidently and replied, "Sounds like a plan. You know, I've never wanted to own a gun before, but with all of our luck, maybe I should... Just in case."  
  
"Well, I know karate..."  
  
Shawn looked at her in shock, "You do? Since when?"  
  
Belle smiled shyly and continued. "Since my dad was so worried about me living in an entirely foreign place without him or my big brother around to protect me all the time. He wanted me to be able to protect myself, so I've been taking martial arts classes for the past 4 1/2 years."  
  
"Wow... nobody told me that. So, I guess if we had come upon those pirates, you could have kicked their asses."  
  
"I don't know about that... But, I do know how to protect myself. The guys at my school used to call me Buffy."  
  
Phillip looked at her in confusion. "Buffy?"  
  
Belle nodded and made a motion with her hand imitating like she was staking a vampire. "You know... Buffy, the TV vampire slayer who was popular when we were in high school. That Buffy. I guess because I'm small, blonde and surprisingly tough."  
  
Shawn nodded, still somewhat surprised. "I guess we have a lot more to catch up on than I thought, huh?"  
  
Belle nodded and grinned widely. "And plenty of time to do it. Plus, now that you know I can take you down in the blink of an eye, maybe you'll pick on me less."  
  
Shawn waved a hand to dismiss her and snickered loudly. "I will never stop picking on you, even if you can kill me with your bare hands."  
  
Mimi laughed at them both and rolled her eyes. "Geez, how sweet..."  
  
The group was still laughing when Marlena came over and interrupted me. "Hey, I'm glad to see all of you in a good mood."  
  
Belle smiled and stood to hug her mother. "We've got a lot of reasons to be in a good mood now."  
  
Marlena let go of her and nodded in agreement. "Then maybe you can all take a break finally..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Since we've all had our chance to visit Brady this morning, the doctors want to kick us out for awhile. Brady really needs some more rest, and so do you. Why don't you kids go back to the hotel, take a nap, get some food and come back a little later?"  
  
Belle looked at the three others who all nodded in agreement, and then turned back to her mom. "I guess it's unanimous then. What about the rest of you?"  
  
"Your father, Victor and myself are going to go over to the police station and speak to the detective and then we'll probably do the same. Nancy and Craig are going to stick around for awhile, in case Chloe needs anything."  
  
"And what about Chloe?"  
  
"It took a bit of convincing, but they're getting her a bed in Brady's room so she can be with him every second of the day."  
  
Belle nodded and hugged her mother again. "Thanks Mom, I think we're all gonna do as directed. I know I'm still pretty worn out..."  
  
Marlena smiled and watched as the four friends gathered themselves and headed out the front doors to catch a taxi.  
  
***  
  
Shawn, Belle, Mimi and Phillip sat around the small dining table in Belle's suite, their stomachs filled to the very top. The remains of their room service were spread out in front of them.  
  
Mimi groaned as she slouched in her chair and patted her belly. "Oh wow... I ate way too much."  
  
Belle cringed and pushed her plate away from her. "I think we all did... I didn't even know my stomach was that big."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement and threw his napkin on the table in defeat. He stood and pushed his chair in with a sigh. "Well, I'm gonna go catch a few Z's, I will see you all in a couple of hours."  
  
Mimi stood and headed towards the door with him. "Yeah, me too... All that chewing wore me out."  
  
Phillip and Mimi exited together, leaving Shawn and Belle alone in silence. Belle slid out of her chair and took a space on the edge of her bed, kicking her shoes off as she did. Shawn stood and smiled awkwardly.  
  
"So, I should go too... Let you get your rest."  
  
Belle shook her head. "No, actually... I wanted to talk to you."  
  
Shawn sighed and sat on the bed so he could face her. "You want to talk now? About... well, you know..."  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
"You don't want to wait until we get back to Salem?"  
  
"No, no, I don't. I wanted to wait, but it seems like every 5 seconds something happens or someone tells me something that makes me want to do it as soon as possible."  
  
Shawn nodded and bowed his head. "I understand... Best to let me down as quick as possible. That way it's less painful for both of us."  
  
Belle looked at him in confusion. "You think that's what I want to tell you? You think I'm going to tell you that what was said between us on the island is just a bunch of crap, but we should stay friends."  
  
"Well... yes... I know things have been awkward since I told you how I feel, and..."  
  
Belle interrupted him and shook her head defiantly. "I guess you don't know me very well anymore, do you?"  
  
"Okay, then what ARE you trying to say?"  
  
Belle gently tapped his leg with her bare foot. "Shawn Brady... lift your head and look at me, please."  
  
Shawn did as instructed and looked into her eyes hesitantly. "Okay, now please end my confusion as soon as possible."  
  
Belle smiled slightly and continued. "Alright, listen... You were almost right, I have had some doubts and I've been thinking about things a lot. Too much. That's the problem. I've overthought every sentence I've said to you in the past week, and I shouldn't have done that. I've had all these fears, these stupid pointless insecurities that were eating away at me. All of that craziness, it made me want to say the things to you that you thought I was going to say. But, I'm not going to say them... "  
  
Shawn furrowed his brow, completely lost at this point. "So, what are you going to say? Because you've said a lot in the past two minutes, but I only understand parts of it."  
  
"Sorry, I must have that disease where your mouth just runs off without allowing your brain to form coherent thoughts first."  
  
"You must have caught that from Mimi..."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded in agreement. "Probably... Anyway, what I'm trying to ACTUALLY say is the following. At first, I was kind of unsure because I thought that maybe we only said those things because of the situation we were in, or that you might love the Belle you used to know, and not the Belle that I am now and so on and so on. Then, Mimi... of all people... talked some sense in to me. It doesn't matter why you said you love me, or where you said it or when. It only matters that you do. And that I feel the same for you. I've loved you my entire life, Shawn, and as much as I've tried to deny it sometimes, I will never stop loving you."  
  
Shawn sighed softly and nodded in understanding. "I love you too, Belle. It doesn't matter how you've changed in the years we've been apart. It's the things about you that have never changed that make me love you."  
  
Belle smiled and clasped his hand gently. "I know... I know that now. I was being an idiot before, but not anymore. You see, I've been thinking about other couples that I know. I've been watching Brady and Chloe, and my parents... And, that's what I want. Someone who is going to be there with me to share everything, the ups and downs, the good times, the hardships, the whole thing, no matter how bad it gets. And, I want that person to be you. I can't promise that it's always going to be perfect, but we owe it to each other to give it a try. I need you in my life, Shawn... through the good times and the bad times."  
  
"And the past?"  
  
"It's the past, and that's where it should stay. I think we've dwelled on it long enough. We both made our mistakes, but they're behind us now. I know that I should have been there for you, and I've tortured myself over it for 5 years now. And, I know that you've been doing the same thing too. But, I'm tired of it. It's time for us to start being there for each other now. We need to leave all of that behind and focus on the future, for once. Do you remember the song we danced the night before I left on my trip?"  
  
Shawn nodded, the memory still clear in his head. "You Belong to Me. I've never forgotten."  
  
Belle laid a hand on Shawn's and nodded. "Me either... At the time, I didn't think it was true. But, it really is. Through all the years, and all the places I've been... I've only really belonged one place, and that's with you. That's what that song is about, and it couldn't be more true."  
  
Shawn smiled widely at her. "Well, I'm glad that we're having this conversation, instead of the 'other' one that I was afraid of."  
  
Belle smiled happily and continued. "Well, it was almost the 'other conversation', until someone shined a light into my brain. I guess, between Mimi, who's a lot wiser than I ever thought... and Brady and Chloe too, it made me realize how stupid I would be to let you go."  
  
"Brady and Chloe helped? How is that?"  
  
"Well, it was more indirectly their doing... Just watching the two of them together. It's... amazing. And, Chloe... when she thought she could lose him, it destroyed her. And, I knew that I had to tell you all of this as soon as possible. I couldn't let another day pass by without you knowing that I want to be with you. And, I couldn't take the chance of losing you and then living my whole life knowing what I lost every time I saw another happy couple. Chloe almost lost Brady because of something entirely out of her control, but if I lost you right now, I'd have only myself to blame. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
Shawn leaned forward and gently touched her lips with his own. The kiss was brief, but meaningful and loving. "Well, now you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and in 5 years, I've only grown to love you more. All that time, really made me realize how much I need you in my life."  
  
Belle smiled at him sweetly and then laid her head on his shoulder. Shawn put his arms around her and held on to her gently. "Mimi was right... We're all grown up now, but some things never change. Deep down, you're still the same person I fell in love with all those years ago."  
  
"So are you, Belle. Only now, maybe we're mature enough to handle what this kind of love means."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement and lifted her head so she could look in his dark brown eyes. "It's like a fresh start. That's what I've wanted for a long time. We made our amends over the past, and now we can start over again as two mature adults."  
  
Shawn smiled and grazed his hand over her cheek, letting it rest gently in her hair. "And, I plan on enjoying every single second of it."  
  
"So do I... I've waited so long to have you back, and it's even better than I had imagined."  
  
"So, where do we go from here?"  
  
Belle fell on to her back with a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. "I think, after all of this emotional outpouring... A nap is a very good idea."  
  
Shawn scooted across the bed and laid down next to her. "I meant... a little more long term than that."  
  
Belle grinned and slid over to rest her head on his chest, as his arm snaked over to hold her closely. "Yeah, well... I don't know... But, that's part of the fun, right? All I know is that I want to be with you. But, we shouldn't move too fast... Let's take our time and enjoy it."  
  
Shawn lightly trailed his fingers down her arm and clasped her hand in his. "Sounds like a plan..."  
  
Belle sighed and let her eyes close sleepily. She knew she could now rest because her heart was finally at peace. Her heart knew that no matter how bad things got, Shawn would be in her life, and that's all she needed to be happy.  
***  
  
(Ha! You think THAT was mushy? Wait until I get to the END of the story. Muahahaha! There's my evil laugh again!) 


	20. Good News & Marital Blues

Chapter 19  
  
[If I hadn't mentioned it already, I gave Mimi a job working for the Salem newspaper. For some reason, she strikes me as a journalism major in college... Don't ask why. I don't know.]  
  
(Hours of naptime later... Evening-ish.)  
  
Belle was startled out of sleep by the phone on her bedside table blaring loudly at her. Shawn was still curled up beside her, sound asleep, so she wriggled away from his embrace to reach out for the phone.  
  
She yawned slightly as she answered. "Hello..."  
  
Marlena's voice spoke to her from the other end. "Belle... Did I wake you?"  
  
"Uh-huh... what's going on?"  
  
"It's good news, sweetie. The infection is already starting to get better, they might even be able to take Brady off of the machines by morning."  
  
Belle sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh, thank God... I knew he was going to fight it off... And, quickly too..."  
  
"Well, you know your brother. He's always been a quick healer."  
  
"Yeah, lightning speed... I'm gonna wake up the others and we'll be right over. Thanks for calling, mom."  
  
Belle could almost hear a smile in her mother's voice. "You're welcome. We'll see you soon."  
  
Belle muttered a tired, but happy goodbye into the phone and placed it back on it's handset. She scooted down on the bed and turned to face Shawn who was still sleeping like a baby. Belle chuckled quietly to herself, knowing that you could probably launch the space shuttle from the middle of the bed and he'd never wake up. Knowing full well that nudging him awake wouldn't work, Belle pulled a reverse Sleeping Beauty and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips.  
  
Shawn sighed, but kept his eyes closed. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Belle felt a tingle move from her head straight down to her toes and she grinned as she broke away from him. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty..."  
  
"Hey yourself..." Shawn smiled at her sleepily.  
  
"I got good news... Brady's infection is getting better already. They might take him off the machines by tomorrow."  
  
Shawn kept the smile on his face and kissed the tip of her nose. "That is good news... I guess we're hospital bound, right?"  
  
Belle nodded in the affirmative. "As soon as I brush my teeth, and do something with the dead animal living on top of my head.  
  
"Your hair looks fine."  
  
Belle nearly rolled off of the bed in shock. "What? What did you say?"  
  
"I said, that your hair..." Shawn paused, suddenly realizing why she was shocked. In there many years of friendship, Shawn's constant mocking of her many different hairstyles had been well documented. "No, you're right... It looks terrible."  
  
Belle laughed and sat up. "That's better... I don't want you going and getting all soft on me all of a sudden."  
  
Shawn sat up and shook his head. "No way, not going to happen..."  
  
Belle stood from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She paused when she reached her makeup bag sitting on the dresser, and reached inside. Belle pulled out a small velvet pouch that she normally used to carry her jewelry in and quickly shoved it into her jeans pocket before heading into the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
(At the hospital...)  
  
Belle peeked around the door to Brady's hospital room and grinned broadly. "Hey, you want some more visitors?"  
  
Brady was sitting up, still attached to his machines, but already looking better. He waved Belle, Shawn, Phillip and Mimi in with a sweep of his hand. Chloe was still sitting at his bedside, perched in her usual spot, but now she was smiling happily. It was the first truly sincere happy moment that she had experienced in days.  
  
Belle went to her brother's other side and squeezed his hand. "Mom called with the good news... We had to run right over here as soon as we heard."  
  
The other three stepped closer to the bed, and Mimi interjected. "So, how are you feeling anyway?"  
  
Brady smiled at her and answered. "Much better now. Now that I actually have a chance to get out of this hospital before my son is born."  
  
Chloe cleared her throat and added. "Or daughter..."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we kinda thought you'd be stuck in limbo a lot longer than a day. You must have some pretty strong healing powers..."  
  
Shawn nodded and grinned at Brady. "Like Wolverine..."  
  
Brady laughed softly. "That's it, I'm actually a comic book super hero. Mild-mannered businessman is just my secret identity."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, right. The day that ANYONE describes YOU as mild mannered is the day that I'm crowned Queen of England."  
  
Chloe nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "She's got you on that one, Brady. Anyway, I don't care how you did it... I'm just glad that you're getting better."  
  
Belle nodded and continued. "We all are."  
  
Mimi briefly looked behind her, towards the door, then asked, "Hey... aren't you only supposed to have two visitors at once?"  
  
Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. "Supposed to, but they've been pretty lenient about it. Earlier, we had my parents, Brady's parents and Victor in here at the same time, and we didn't get in trouble."  
  
Belle interjected her own question, "So, I take it, you've heard the other good news of the day?"  
  
"Uh-huh. And, they said I will eventually get my wedding ring back, after the investigation has run it's course... That's really the only thing that got stolen that I really care about anyway."  
  
Brady nodded and looked at his wife with disappointment on his face. "And, they still haven't found mine... I'm not even sure that it was stolen, I might have just lost it."  
  
Chloe scolded him quietly. "Brady, I told you to have that thing resized..."  
  
"I know, and I should have listened to you."  
  
Belle and Shawn exchanged an amused glance and nodded in agreement. Belle let go of Brady's hand and reached in her pocket. "You should always listen to your wife..."  
  
Brady began muttering as Belle pulled the small velvet bag out of her pocket. "I know, and next time I will... I just got so busy with the wedding that I could never make it over there, and then..."  
  
Brady closed his mouth as Belle removed the silver band from the bag in her hand and grinned at her brother. Brady held out his hand as she dropped it gently into his palm. He wrapped his pale fingers around his wedding band and smiled at his sister. "Where did you find this?"  
  
"On your boat. It must have slipped off at some point and it just happened to catch my eye when we went on there to look at your maps. I've been holding on to it, waiting to give it back to you."  
  
"Belle, thank you so much..."  
  
"Yes, thank you..." Chloe reached across the bed and quickly snatched the ring out of Brady's hand. "I'll just hold on to that for you..."  
  
Brady stared at her in surprise. "Excuse me? You'll hold on to it for me? It is MY ring. Maybe I want to wear it."  
  
Chloe shook her head and began to put the ring on the silver chain around her neck. "Doesn't matter if you want to wear it or not, you can't. It's too big for you. I'll have to take it to a jeweler and get it resized, then you can have it back."  
  
"Chloe... You are so damn infuriating sometimes..."  
  
"I'm infuriating? You're the one who took us sailing around the mysterious isles of Greece, only to get shot and stranded on a desert island. It's not your fault, but next time we're picking a safer vacation spot."  
  
"You know, if I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't put up with that kind of attitude from you."  
  
Chloe grinned and quickly kissed him on the lips. "That's not true... It's my bad attitude that made you fall in love with me in the first place."  
  
Mimi interrupted their mock quarreling with a groan and a disgusted roll of her eyes. "You two... are so gross. You act like..."  
  
Phillip finished her sentence for her. "Like married people?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly... And, ick."  
  
"I think it's sweet, Mimi..." Phillip smiled and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe it is... but it's weird. I just don't want to accept that we're all old enough to be married and having babies and all that. It's weird, and gross and it makes me feel like a grown up."  
  
Belle pointed a finger in her direction and replied. "I don't think anyone will ever mistake you for a grown up when you pout like you are right now. Besides, you have to face the facts. We are grown ups, whether we want to be or not."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement and continued Belle's train of thought. "She's right, Meems... First, Brady and Chloe get married and pregnant... Who knows what's next? Maybe you and Phillip will walk down the aisle next."  
  
Mimi crinkled up her nose in disgust. "No way, Shawn Brady. Not going to happen."  
  
Phillip frowned at her. "What? Are you saying I'm not marriage material?"  
  
Mimi laughed out loud and waved her hand. "Oh no, that's not what I'm saying... You're exactly the kind of guy a girl wants to bring home to her parents. But, helloooooo? Two days ago we were just friends, I don't think it's time to start discussing marriage yet."  
  
Brady nodded and stood up for Mimi. "She's right... I mean, I knew from the beginning that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Chloe, but it took me almost 4 years to actually propose to her."  
  
Chloe smiled and held on to her husband's hand. "Mimi, just because Brady and I have all of these adult responsibilities now doesn't mean we're going to act like a couple of old folks. We're still going to have as much fun as we've always had."  
  
Shawn snickered loudly and interjected. "But no more fun that your friends have to rescue you from, please..."  
  
"Yeah, I think we're going to try and avoid future disasters as much as possible..."  
  
Belle grinned at them and nodded. "But you are from Salem, so there is no guarantee. Catastrophe is kind of a daily occurrence for the citizens of Salem."  
  
Shawn nodded and put his arm around Belle's shoulder, holding her close to him as he spoke. "But, somehow we always come through it, don't we?"  
  
Belle nodded in agreement, knowing that he wasn't just talking about this particular incident. Shawn's words and gestures referred to the five years they had spent apart. Belle smiled and laid her head on his chest. "We always have, and we always will. Even if it takes five years."  
  
Belle glanced around the room, all of them coupled together, the way she knew it should be. Chloe did the same and then looked at Belle with a wink. "Maybe Shawn was wrong. Maybe Mimi and Phillip AREN'T the next ones to walk down the aisle."  
  
Belle nearly choked at Chloe's words, but Shawn said nothing. "Oh, Chloe... You are just so so funny."  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny. I was just making a statement based on my own observations."  
  
Brady paused and thought it over in his head and grinned at Chloe. "You know, Belle's right... It IS funny. If they got married, then my sister's name would be Belle Black Brady. I guess she could never name her son after her beloved brother, because his name would be Brady Brady."  
  
Brady and Chloe laughed in unison as Belle's face flushed red with embarrassment. "You two are so juvenile sometimes..."  
  
They stopped laughing and Chloe stared at her with a smirk on her face. "I'm sorry, Belle... I was just trying to prove an earlier point to Mimi. Just because you're an adult, doesn't mean you have to act like one."  
  
Mimi chuckled and shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I guess your point was proven then."  
  
Belle groaned loudly and looked up at Shawn with a pout. Shawn tried not to laugh at her and reassured her instead. "Brady is your big brother, and Chloe is your best friend. Embarrassing you is what they were put on this earth to do."  
  
Belle sighed in defeat and nodded. "I guess so... But, do they have to do it so often?"  
  
Brady nodded enthusiastically. "Of course... Besides, I have enough stories about my bratty little sister embarrassing me to more than make up for the times I've done it to you."  
  
Belle shrugged slightly. "Fair enough... Now, can we change subjects, please?"  
  
Phillip did his best to steer the conversation away from marriage, by pointing a question in Brady's direction. "So, how much longer do you think you'll have to be in here?"  
  
Brady shrugged. "Hard to tell... As long as things keep improving, I'd guess... At least a week."  
  
"A week? God, I hate hospitals..."  
  
"They just want to make sure everything is okay before they let me loose... I can get all the follow up care I need back home in Salem."  
  
Chloe groaned softly. "You can get all the care you need anywhere, anytime. It seems like every other person we know is some kind of health care professional."  
  
Brady nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I know, and believe me, I can't wait to get home. I'm sure the rest of you probably agree."  
  
Shawn waved his hand and laughed. "Oh, no, this is like a vacation... A walk in the park. Better than a trip to Disneyworld. And, of course, you know I am just kidding."  
  
"Of course... And really, there's no reason for you guys to stick around as long as I have to. You should all go home, take care of yourselves..."  
  
Belle shook her head defiantly. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm not speaking for everyone else, but I'm staying as long as you are."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "And, I'm staying as long as Belle is..."  
  
"Shawn, you don't have to stay just because I'm here. You have a job to go back to, remember?"  
  
"It's no big deal. My boss is my dad... I think he'll understand."  
  
Phillip ran a hand through his blonde hair and interjected. "Speaking of working for your dad... I'll probably be out of here in a few days, whenever it is that my dad leaves. As long as we know that Brady is going to be just fine without us."  
  
Mimi smiled and nodded. "Me too... If I'm no longer needed here, then I should get back to work in a few days. I just got this job, and I don't want to screw it up."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement and smiled. "Besides, you now have an exclusive report on the disappearance and rescue of two prominent Salemites. Maybe they'll give you your first cover story."  
  
Brady looked at her with surprise. "So, we're prominent now? Sounds impressive..."  
  
"Sure we are. Your father is one of the most important people in Salem, your grandfather is Victor Kiriakis and your stepmother is the world renowned Dr. Marlena Evans Black. And, I am the daughter of the hospital chief of staff and his lovely wife, famed radio personality Nancy Wesley."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way... I feel important."  
  
Belle smiled and moved forward to give her brother a kiss on the forehead. "You are important. Even without all of the notoriety that your family brings you."  
  
Mimi grinned at her friends. "Well, I hate to capitalize on personal tragedy to get ahead in my career, but it is going to be a HUGE story."  
  
Chloe smiled in understanding. "See... Belle said to me this morning that bad things happen for a reason, even if we can't see what it is at the time. Maybe that's one of the reasons. So, that Mimi could get a break in her career."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement and continued. "I think that's just one reason... Granted, you and I aren't benefiting from our personal tragedy, but it finally got Mimi and Phillip together, so that's a good thing."  
  
"And the prayers I've been saying for the past few years have finally been answered. Shawn and Belle are back together..."  
  
Belle looked at her in surprise. "You've been praying for THAT?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled at her. "Of course I have. I care about both of you and I hated seeing you unhappy. And that's what you are when you're apart... dreadfully miserable."  
  
Brady agreed with his wife. "It's true. It's what we've all wanted. You two have never been as happy apart as you were together. I just didn't think I'd have to get SHOT to see it happen."  
  
Shawn chuckled and looked downward. "Sorry about that... But, I promise to make my feelings known every day of the week, not just in times of tragedy from now on."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "Me too... Because, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't want to do this again."  
  
Mimi was about to reply when their conversation was interrupted by the same doctor that Belle had spoken to much earlier. Dr. Arnos entered and grabbed Brady's chart off of the end of the bed.   
  
"I didn't mean to interrupt... I just wanted to check up on my star patient. How are you feeling?"  
  
Brady nodded in acknowledgement. "Much better already. Anxious to get out of here."  
  
Dr. Arnos nodded and looked at his chart for a moment. "I'm sure you are, but it's best that you stay with us for a little while. Don't want to send you off before this infection is a 100 percent cleared up."  
  
Belle glanced and motioned towards the door. "We're going to go out in the hallway, let you do what you have to do."  
  
The doctor nodded and smiled politely. "It should just be a few minutes. I want to go over his vitals, and a few other things."  
  
Belle smiled back at him and dragged Shawn into the hallway with her as Mimi and Phillip followed. They shut the door behind them and stood in the hallway quietly.  
  
Mimi grabbed Phillip's hand and pointed him towards the elevator. "I'm thirsty... Wanna go downstairs with me?"  
  
"Sure..." Phillip looked back at Shawn and Belle and invited them along. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
Belle shook her head. "No, I'm fine... You guys go ahead."  
  
Shawn decided to stay with Belle and waved his two friends away. When the elevator doors closed on Mimi and Phillip, Shawn turned his attention back to Belle and grinned slyly at her. "So, I can tell that Brady and Chloe are going to be back to their old selves in no time."  
  
"Oh yeah, how could you tell?"  
  
"Because, they live to embarass you..."  
  
Belle cringed and nodded her head in agreement. "No kidding... How come you didn't seem embarrassed by that whole marriage thing?"  
  
Shawn shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Why should I be? Marriage is a good thing, it's nothing to be embarrassed by."  
  
"Yes, it is a good thing. When, you've been with someone long time and you're both mature enough to make that kind of step... Not six hours after you've gotten back together with your high school sweetheart who you've barely spoken to in five years."  
  
Shawn sighed and continued. "I know that, and believe me, I'm not asking. That would be... silly. I just... I've spent a long time thinking about what I want my life to be, and that's part of it. I want a long, happy marriage with children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren. And, you're the person I've always wanted to have that with..."  
  
"Shawn..." Belle opened her mouth, but Shawn stopped her sentence from finishing with a wave of his hand.  
  
"That doesn't mean I want it right this second. So, don't get scared about it. I'm just telling you, that someday, eventually... that's what I want. I love you, Belle... and I've spent five years imagining what it would be like when the day comes that we can make that kind of commitment to each other."  
  
Belle sighed and nodded in understanding. "I love you too, Shawn... And, believe me, it's not like I haven't imagined being your wife a million times in my head... But, I still need to get to know you again. I don't want this to move too fast."  
  
Shawn nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "And it won't... Don't panic. I'm not going to let anything ruin this for us."  
  
Belle smiled as Shawn kissed the top of her head. "Good, I don't want it to be ruined. I was just worried... Because, when the times comes that you do want to ask that question, I want to be able to say yes. I don't want to be forced to say no to you."  
  
  
"Then we agree... Because, I certainly don't want to hear the word 'no' from you. So, how come little girls plan their entire weddings by the time they're twelve, but when the subject comes up for real, you go running for the hills?"  
  
Belle laughed softly. "There's a difference, Shawn. Little girls plan their weddings... A wedding is not a marriage. A wedding is just a big party with cake and dresses that you'll never wear again. And not all girls go running, just me."  
  
Shawn grinned at her and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I meant. Just you."  
  
"Marriage is a big deal, and a lot of people don't take it seriously enough. You either do it the right way, or you screw it up and it ruins the lives of everyone involved. When I do it, I want to do it the right way. That's why I said no to Tom."  
  
"You mean, Tim..."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said..." Belle grinned at him wickedly.  
  
"Right, sure... Sure you did."  
  
Belle stopped grinning and looked at him with seriousness on his face. "Listen, Shawn... Seriously... I can't promise that you and I are going to be together forever, or that we'll get to have the two car garage and the kids and grandkids. Fate is screwy, and sometimes things don't end up the way you want them to be. I can only promise you one thing for sure..."  
  
Shawn looked at her curiously. "And what's that?"  
  
"That I'm going to love you for the rest of my life, whether we're together or apart. That's all I can do."  
  
Shawn smiled and quickly kissed her. "Then that's all I need."  
  
Belle smiled back at him and then laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart softly pound underneath his skin. She knew that life took twists and turns, and there were no guarantees. But, Belle knew that no matter what, her love for Shawn would never end.  
  
***  
  
[Sorry for the delay... For some reason, I haven't been in a 'writing' frame of mind lately. I've been so busy, that's probably the problem. Hopefully, the inspiration will return and my brain will improve so I can churn out a couple more chapters soon.] 


	21. Coming Home (part 1)

Chapter 20  
  
(Skipping ahead to about 9 days later... You didn't miss much. Mimi and Phillip went home on Victor's jet, and everything else is boring hospital stuff. I just didn't think going on and on about it was doing anyone good. I wanted to get to the good stuff.)  
  
Belle packed her last piece of clothing into her suitcase and zipped it tightly shut. She quickly surveyed her hotel room for any left behind objects, but found none. There was a quiet tapping at her door so she quickly ran to answer it. She opened the door to a grinning Shawn, who immediately pulled her in for a long and very passionate kiss.  
  
When their kiss broke, Belle pulled away from him and smiled. "Boy, you sure know how to tell someone good morning."  
  
"Hey, not everybody gets this kind of greeting from me..."  
  
Belle cringed slightly. "I hope not... because ewwwww."  
  
Shawn looked over her shoulder and saw her baggage lying on the bed. "You all ready to go?"  
  
"Strangely enough, yes. Everything is all packed and ready."  
  
Shawn glanced at his watch and then motioned towards the hallway behind him. "Good, that means you have plenty of time to join me for breakfast downstairs."  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll just leave my stuff here for now, I guess."  
  
Shawn put his hands on her waist and pulled her close again. "And then it's back home to Salem..."  
  
Belle smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "And then I have to go to London, and come back again... It's a lot of flying, but it's better than being stuck in that hospital for another 10 days."  
  
"And when you're done with London, I'll finally be able to have you all to myself..." Shawn smiled and kissed her again, shorter than the last time, but still as sweet.  
  
"Well, sure. Of course, I am required to devote an ample amount of time to the rest of my family who I have neglected over the years... But I'll always make time for you. I've got a lot of time to make up for, remember? So, you may have to make an appointment to spend some quality time with me."  
  
Shawn looked at her in surprise. "You are kidding, right?"  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. "Of course I am. I have all the time in the world for you. Now let's get a move on... I think I hear a short stack of pancakes calling my name."  
  
Shawn smiled and ushered her out the door and towards the restaurant downstairs.  
  
***  
  
Belle and Shawn were the last of the passengers returning to Salem to arrive on the plane. Belle's parents, the Wesleys, Brady and Chloe were already seated and waiting their arrival. Belle threw herself on one of the leather couches with a groan and Shawn took the seat beside her.  
  
Belle looked around at all of the expectant glances and smiled widely. "Hey... We're not late. Not yet anyway."  
  
John stood and headed for the cockpit. "Everyone's here, I guess I can go tell the pilot to get ready to go."  
  
Brady glanced at his watch and then looked at her curiously. "What the heck took you so long? I'm the sick one, remember? I'm supposed to be taking longer."  
  
Belle gave her brother the once over. He looked almost like a different person than the one they had found on the island ten days ago. His color had returned and he could now move around normally, albeit a bit slower than usual. The doctor had said he would be back to normal within a few weeks, as long as he kept rested and healthy.  
  
Belle gave him her patented sarcastic one-eyebrow raised glance. "Yeah, you don't look sick. Just because we've been babying you lately, don't get used to it. As soon as you're back to a hundred percent, it's right back to the way things were."  
  
"It seems like it already is. What, with you running late and then picking on me... Yeah, pretty much the same."  
  
"I will have you know, that this time it wasn't my fault... I was ready like 3 hours ago. Then, Shawn wanted breakfast, so we went downstairs to the restaurant. There was this really sweet elderly woman down there..."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows curiously. "So, you're late because you chatted with somebody's grandma for three hours?"  
  
Shawn shook his head and then raised his hand as the guilty party. "No, it's my fault... I don't usually have conversations with strangers, but she kind of reminded me of my Grandma Horton. I couldn't be mean and tell her to go away... She was really sweet."  
  
Chloe laughed and stared at him in surprise. "That's so not like you, Shawn."  
  
Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. "I know... But, she thought we were newlyweds on our honeymoon."  
  
"You did set her straight, didn't you?"  
  
Belle grinned and shook her head. "Oh no, Chloe... See, we told her that Shawn and I met in Las Vegas. I told her that I'm a topless dancer in a nightclub, and Shawn was in town for a plumber's convention and came to see me dance. We fell in love at first sight, thanks to a twenty dollar lapdance, and got married 4 hours later at a 24 hour chapel... by an Elvis impersonator of course. After that, Shawn made 30 grand at the roulette table and that's how we could afford to go on this lavish Mediterranean honeymoon."  
  
Chloe's eyes were wide open and her jaw was dropped in shock. "You have to be kidding. You did not tell some stranger that story, did you?"  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and laughed out loud. "No, we didn't. I'm just kidding, but it sounds pretty good, doesn't it?"  
  
Shawn chuckled and laid his hand on top of Belle's. "What we actually told her was the truth... How Belle and I are lifelong friends who fell in love, and then we were separated, and now we're together again. Plus, all the stuff about you two getting robbed, shot and left for dead."  
  
Brady grinned crookedly. "You make it sound so uncomplicated..."  
  
"She was pretty fascinated by it all. Said she hadn't a heard a true story like that in a long time."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement and interjected. "Yeah, and then she started babbling about how the same thing happened to some character on All My Children... I don't know... I got kinda lost when she started talking about soap operas."  
  
Chloe smiled and winked at her. "Well, you have to admit it does kind of have that Lifetime Movie of the Week feel about the whole thing. Two lost lovers on a deserted island, their friends and family coming together to rescue them, and in the process, finding love for themselves. I just hope they cast someone good in my part..."  
  
Belle chuckled and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. As long as they don't cast Tori Spelling as me, I'll be fine."  
  
Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. "That may not be as much of a joke as you think. Mimi's a writer and Phillip works in publishing... Maybe they'll write a book that will get turned into a movie."  
  
Brady scrunched up his nose and made a disgusted face. "Oh God... Let's hope not. It's bad enough to live through it once."  
  
John returned from the cockpit and interrupted their conversation. "We're going to be taking off soon, so everybody find your seat and get buckled up."  
  
John and the three other parents adjourned to the other side of the plane. The four younger people stayed where they were and buckled themselves in comfortably.  
  
Brady pulled his seatbelt tight and sighed loudly. "Geez, I can't wait to get home."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "It's just too bad you guys didn't get a real honeymoon..."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and she grinned at Belle. "Oh no, we're going to get a real honeymoon. As soon as Brady is fully recovered and before I get too pregnant to travel."  
  
Belle stared at her in shock. "You are? Where to? Please don't say it's somewhere dangerous."  
  
"Oh no, it's the happiest place on earth. I want to go to Disneyworld."  
  
"Disneyworld? You're going to Florida?"  
  
Chloe nodded happily and smiled. "Uh-huh. I've never been to Disneyworld, and I don't want to wait the five or six years it's going to take before the baby is old enough to enjoy it."  
  
Shawn put a hand out to pause Chloe's explanation. "Wait a minute. You've been to Paris for the coronation, Brady took you to Italy last year, you've visited Belle in England... But you've never been to Disneyworld?"  
  
"No..." Chloe frowned slightly and continued, "My adopted parents weren't big on family vacations. And by the time I came to Salem to live with Nancy and Craig, I was too old to beg to go see Mickey Mouse."  
  
Brady smiled and patted her knee gently. "You're going to love it, Chloe. I have some great memories of that place."  
  
Belle laughed out loud at her brother and then turned to Chloe. "Oh, Chloe... I have to warn you. My brother, as you may well know, can eat like a horse. He made us stop at every nation's area in Epcot center so he could sample the 'international' cuisine. I have never, in my life, seen one person eat that much."  
  
Brady grinned proudly and nodded. "It's like a trip around the world in just a day. A little bratwurst in Germany, taquitos in Mexico, croissants in France, sushi in Japan and eggrolls from China."  
  
Shawn groaned and slid down in his seat just a little. Belle laughed again and patted Shawn's hand reassuringly. Chloe threw a glance of confusion between the three others and raised one eyebrow. "Uhm... I feel like I'm missing something... Why did Shawn turn pale all of a sudden?"  
  
Belle tried to surpress her laughter long enough to explain Shawn's behavior. "Well, that year, my parents decided it would be a good idea to invite the Brady's along. So, Hope, Bo and Shawn came with us to Florida. Brady thought that since Shawn was a boy, he'd be tough enough to eat everything that Brady did... He practically force fed him everywhere we went."  
  
Brady pouted slightly. "I did not..."  
  
Shawn shook his head disagreeably. "Oh yes, you did. I remember it like it was yesterday..." Shawn paused and then attempted to impersonate Brady's voice, "Come on, Shawn... Be a man. If you want to grow up to be tall and strong like me, you need to eat this."  
  
Chloe looked at him with a smirk. "And you actually bought that?"  
  
"Hey... I was eleven, and Brady was fourteen. I thought he knew everything because he was getting ready to go in to high school that fall, and I was only going to be in the sixth grade."  
  
Belle grinned and squeezed Shawn's hand. "Well, Brady always thought he knew everything too, so at least you two agreed on that."  
  
Chloe laughed and prodded them for more information. "So, what happened? Did you get sick?"  
  
Belle nodded and answered on Shawn's behalf. "Oh yeah... There's this ride in the Norway section, you sit in these little viking ships and it's kinda like Pirates of the Caribbean. Well, near the end you go flying down this hill and when we landed at the bottom... Shawn lost it right over the side of the boat."  
  
"Oh my God... How embarassing..."  
  
Shawn nodded and spoke with bitterness in his voice. "Uh-huh... Really embarassing when that's all your friends can talk about for the rest of the summer."  
  
Brady shrugged it off and grinned at Shawn. "Think about how embarassing it was for the rest of us. We had to spend the rest of the day with the kid who smelled like vomit."  
  
"Hey now... I felt a lot better after that and it didn't ruin the rest of the trip. But, when you feed a kid raw fish, put him in a boat and throw him down a hill... What do you expect?"  
  
Belle interrupted them and grinned at Chloe. "You want to know the WORST part? They don't even clean the water out after a kid throws up in it. That's why they always tell you not to touch it. Kids probably puke in it all day long. Echhhh."  
  
Chloe wrinkled her face up in disgust. "Oh yuck... And, here I thought that Disneyworld was also the cleanest place on earth."  
  
"Well, maybe it was just the day we were there, but either way, I wouldn't touch the water on the rides. Just to be safe."  
  
"Don't worry... I won't."  
  
Throughout the course of their conversation, the jet had left the terminal and was now sitting on the end of the runway. Belle heard the familiar sounds of the engines preparing for takeoff and shifted in her seat nervously. She wasn't really a nervous flyer, it was just the takeoff and landing that seemed to get to her. The group had stopped their conversation when the engines grew louder, and sat in silence until the plane was in the air and had reached cruising altitude.  
  
Belle sighed in relief and let her head rest comfortably on Shawn's shoulder.  
  
Brady cleared his throat to grab her attention and Belle shifted her gaze in his direction. "Just out of curiousity, dear sister... You guys aren't planning some surprise 'Welcome Home! Glad You're Not Dead!' party, are you?"  
  
Belle shook her head slightly. "Nope. We are just as worn out as everyone else, and I don't have the time or energy to plan some surprise party."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "Besides, there's no way we're going to plan a party when we're thousands of miles away from home."  
  
Brady smiled and pulled Chloe nearer to him. "Good, because you know how we hate surprise parties."  
  
Chloe frowned at him. "I don't hate surprise parties."  
  
"Yes, I know. But, we're married now, so you should support me in this."  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Sure... whatever you say, honey."  
  
Brady kissed his wife on the forehead and they cuddled up close to each other. "Good, glad to see you agree. We've got a long flight ahead of us, I think I'm gonna try and get some sleep."  
  
Brady leaned his seat back and Chloe laid her head on his chest. "Sounds like a plan..."  
  
Shawn and Belle quietly watched them fall asleep in each other's arms. Belle turned to him and whispered softly. "You don't think Mimi and Phillip would throw a party, do you?"  
  
Shawn shrugged and whispered back. "I don't know. I talked to Phillip yesterday, he didn't mention anything."  
  
"I hope not... I kind of want to spend every minute I have with you alone. At least until I have to go back to London on Thursday."  
  
Shawn smiled and quickly kissed her on the lips. "That's exactly what I had in mind. We've got a lot of lost time to make up for."   
  
Shawn wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and sighed. Belle gazed around the airplane at her friends and family, and also thought of Phillip and Mimi back home. They were all safe, healthy and happy finally, and she was finally back in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
***  
  
(I don't know why I feel the need to add little childhood anecdotes in all of my stories, I just do.)  
  
More coming soon... Actually, it's just the rest of this chapter that I haven't finished yet. Yikes... 


	22. Home (part 2)

Chapter 21  
  
(Back in Salem)  
  
The tired group of travelers stood outside of the Brady house waiting for someone to answer the door. Belle yawned loudly, then looked at her dad in confusion. "Dad... why did we come here first?"  
  
"Because, Isabella... Shawn's parents have missed him and wanted to see him right away. They said that we should all come over too, for coffee or whatever..."  
  
"Oooookay..."  
  
The door cracked open far enough for J.T.'s tiny face to peek out and smile at his older brother. "Shawn... you're home!"  
  
Shawn grinned and pulled J.T. into a hug, the door behind him still halfway closed. "Yup, and I am so glad to see you."  
  
J.T. gazed around the front porch at everyone else. "And you brought everyone with you..."  
  
Belle smiled and gave J.T. a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, little man... I think you've grown at least an inch since we left..."  
  
J.T. looked surprised but proud. "Really? Because, I told my mom and dad the other day that I felt taller."  
  
"Then you were right... So, where is your mom and dad?"  
  
J.T. grinned at her and then pushed the door open, revealing a room full of people shouting 'surprise' at them. There were balloons in every corner and a large banner proclaiming, 'Welcome Home!' against the back wall. The group entered the house in complete shock, greeted by family and friends. Brady tried to turn and exit, but Chloe grabbed his wrist and dragged him back inside. Shawn was immediately embraced by his parents, as Belle was being hugged by her sister Sami and nephew Will.   
  
Mimi and Phillip came over, hand in hand, to greet Shawn, Belle, Brady and Chloe. Shawn playfully punched Phillip in the arm and scolded him. "Hey man... you said that there wasn't going to be a party."  
  
Phillip looked at him in mock pain. "First off, ouch. Secondly, Mimi and I had nothing to do with this. If you want to blame someone, blame your mom. She planned the whole thing."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes in frustration. "You could have at least warned us, man."  
  
"And feel the wrath of Hope Brady? No way... We were sworn to complete secrecy."  
  
Hope slid in and gave quick hugs to Brady and Chloe. "Sorry about the surprise... But, after all you kids went through... Everybody in town was calling me to see if we were going to have a party. I couldn't say no."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and hugged her back. "Well, thank you very much... I, for one, love a good surprise party."  
  
Brady gave in begrudgingly and smiled at Hope. "Yes, thank you... This is more than we deserve."  
  
"You're welcome... Good to have you back in one piece." Hope smiled sweetly at him and then turned her attention towards Belle. She hugged Belle tightly and then smiled at her. "It's good to have you back too, Belle."  
  
"Thank you, I can't even tell you how much I've missed Salem..."  
  
"I know the feeling... And thank you for bringing my son back in one piece, by the way."  
  
Belle smiled widely and held on to Shawn's hand. "Well, he sort of means a lot to me too. I wasn't planning on letting anything happen to him."  
  
"I know you wouldn't. I'm just glad that you're back in his life... I always knew you two were meant to be together."  
  
Belle looked up at Shawn, who was blushing slightly, and nodded in agreement. "I think you're right..."  
  
Hope grinned and motioned behind her. "Now don't you kids just stand here. We've got more food than we need, and I don't want to have leftovers for a month. So, eat up..."  
  
The group began to disperse through the crowd, and when Shawn went to greet his grandparents, Belle was left alone with Hope. The two women watched Shawn walk away, and Hope turned back to Belle and spoke.   
  
"I meant what I said, Belle. I've been praying for five years that you and Shawn could be reunited, and finally, my prayers came true."  
  
"You have?"  
  
Hope nodded and put an arm around Belle's shoulder. "Absolutely... Belle, you have always been, and will always be, considered a member of this family. And, I have known, probably long before you and my son ever did, that you two were meant to be together."  
  
Belle stared at her in surprise. "You did? How did you know?"  
  
"Because, you two have always reminded me of Bo and myself."  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
Hope smiled slightly as the memories of her relationship with Bo Brady came flooding back to her. "Bo and I have known each other since we were kids, just like you two. We spent a long time as friends before we ever realized that we were in love. I've always thought of us as opposites who are really more alike than most people know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you know. It's the same way with you and Shawn. You're the one that everybody expects to be sweet and feminine and sensitive, but deep down you're strong and tough. And, Shawn has this big tough guy facade, but in his heart, he's just a puppy dog."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded in agreement. "I see what you mean... Shawn used to call me Perfect Girl, and I always called him Tough Boy."  
  
"You two complement each other perfectly. Just like Bo and I..." Hope motioned towards Belle's parents who were on the other side of the room chatting with Mickey and Maggie Horton. "Just like your mother and father."  
  
Belle smiled and then looked at Hope with seriousness in her eyes. "But, it hasn't always been easy, has it?"  
  
Hope shook her head and sighed. "The course of true love never ran so smooth, right? Bo and I have been through so much together, terrible, painful things... But, even if we had to do it all over again... It's worth it in the end."  
  
"That's what my mom says. Her and my dad... they've been pulled apart so many times, and have had so many things come between them, but they always find their way back to each other."  
  
Hope nodded and continued. "And if you ask your mother, she'll tell you the same thing. All of the horrible things that have happened to us... It doesn't matter, because when I look at my life, I have been so lucky. I have a wonderful man to spend my entire life with, and two sons who I love more than anything. That's the stuff that matters."  
  
"Well, it may have taken five years... But, I guess Shawn and I have found our way back to each other. I just hope it lasts this time."  
  
Hope stared at her in surprise. "It will last. If you truly love each other, and I think you do, then nothing will keep you from being together. Besides, all I want is for my children to be happy, and nothing makes Shawn happier than being with you."  
  
Belle smiled and impulsively hugged Hope tightly. "Thank you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the encouraging words. It means more than you know..."  
  
Hope stood back and smiled knowingly. "Oh, I know... Now go, get out of here, have fun, eat something."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled back at her. "Thank you, I think I will. I've been craving some good ol' Salem cuisine."  
  
Belle turned and headed into the fray of the party and towards the buffet table, where she ran into Shawn.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hey yourself... I was just about to bring you a plate of food."  
  
Belle smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You were?"  
  
"Yeah, I was worried that my mom might monopolize you for the rest of the night and you'd never make it over here."  
  
"No, the conversation was short but very meaningful..."  
  
Shawn raised his eyebrows curiously, "Oh yeah? And what was this meaningful conversation about?"  
  
Belle grinned wickedly and shook her head. "I can't tell you that... It's private."  
  
"Alright, fair enough. So how much longer do you think we're legally required to mingle before we can sneak out?"  
  
"I'd say... At least an hour, maybe more."  
  
Shawn frowned slightly. "Oh well... It could be worse. Now, why don't you go make yourself comfortable, and I will bring you some food."  
  
Belle smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're too good to me..."  
  
Shawn smiled and winked at her. "I know... But you're worth it."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go and sit with Sami and Will for a little bit. I hardly got to spend time with them before we left, so I want to catch up."  
  
Belle gave him another kiss and then left to join her half-sister and nephew on the couch.  
  
***  
  
(Two Hours Later...)  
  
Belle and Shawn made a stealthy exit after filling up on homemade finger foods and chatting with family and friends. Shawn's car was still parked at Belle's parents house, so he got the keys to his mother's car from his father and took her for a drive.   
  
  
"Where are you taking me, Shawn?"  
  
Shawn kept his eyes on the road and remained mysterious. "You'll see in a few minutes, just keep your eyes closed. And, if you open them, I will catch you."  
  
Belle nodded and tried her best to keep her promise. She tried to lift her lids only slightly, but all she saw was darkness and streetlights. Belle sighed and shut her eyes again, determined to enjoy whatever surprise he might have in store for her.  
  
Minutes later, she heard the car pull off the main road and she could tell it was driving over twigs and grass. She felt the car pull to a stop, and Shawn shut the engine off.  
  
"Don't move, Belle. Don't open your eyes."  
  
Belle groaned in frustration. "Alright..."  
  
She could hear Shawn get out of his seat and shut the door behind him. She heard a soft rustling outside, and then a draft of warm air as her passenger door opened beside her. Shawn placed his hand gently on her arm and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Come on, follow me... eyes closed..."  
  
Belle undid her seatbelt and carefully stepped out of the car, trying not to fall over in her state of current blindness. Shawn held on to her arm and led her just a few steps away. He stopped and then moved behind her to wrap his arms around her.  
  
Leaning forward, Shawn softly whispered into her ear. "Open your eyes..."  
  
Belle slowly opened her eyes and looked out at the city in front of her. She could see all of Salem from here, and the night was perfect and clear.   
  
"Lookout Point... Aren't we a little old to be coming up here, Shawn?"  
  
"Absolutely not... Not when we're here for a very specific reason. Don't you remember?"  
  
Belle nodded and smiled slightly. "You built that snowman here... the night of Lexie's party, and you gave me your class ring."  
  
Shawn nodded and continued the story. "And, I told you I loved you for the very first time."  
  
"I'll never forget that, Shawn. So, that's why you brought me up here?"  
  
"Uh-huh... I thought it was like, coming full circle for us. This is the place where we first admitted that we were in love, and now that we're together again, I wanted to come back and relive the moment."  
  
Belle sighed and looked out towards the town below them. "Everything looks so small from here."  
  
"It's your home, Belle. You're finally back where you belong. You're home."  
  
Belle leaned into Shawn and laid her hands on his arms. "This is my home, Shawn. Right here, in your arms. Wherever you are is where my home is."  
  
Belle turned and looked up at him, the reflection of Salem's lights were shining in his dark brown eyes. Shawn smiled at her and gently moved his hands through her hair, leaving them to rest at the nape of her neck. "Belle... I love you, and I plan on telling you that every single day for the rest of your life..."  
  
Belle grinned slyly. "Good, because I like hearing it every day."  
  
Shawn leaned forward and kissed her passionately, until they both seemed to be out of air. They leaned out of their kiss and Belle spoke to him breathlessly. "I love you too, Shawn Brady..."  
  
Shawn smiled and clasped her hand, motioning towards the car with a tilt of his head. He led Belle with him, and they sat on the hood of Hope's car together. Shawn leaned back against the window to get a view of the stars, and Belle laid next to him to take in the same view.  
  
"Hey... Your mom's not going to be mad because we're laying on top of her car."  
  
Shawn shrugged slightly. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. So... Are you ever going to tell me what you two were talking about earlier?"  
  
Belle giggled and rolled her eyes. "Shawn... You are so impatient."  
  
"I never said I was perfect... So, spill it."  
  
Belle sighed and gave in to his demands far too easily. "She told me how much you and I have always reminded her of your dad and herself. And, how no matter what bad things happen, true love can always bring people back together. And... She told me how she's prayed for five years that we would come to our senses and get back together."  
  
Shawn nodded in understanding. "Well... That's no surprise."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
Shawn leaned up on his elbow so he could look at her. "Are you kidding? She's been saying the same things to me for five years. I'm just glad the nagging will now stop."  
  
"The nagging?"  
  
"Oh geez... Every girl I ever went out with since you've left has been compared to you. I can't tell you how many times I heard things like, 'She's not as pretty as Belle.', 'She's not as polite as Belle', 'She's not as funny as Belle', 'She's nice, but she's no Belle Black.' It got pretty frustrating."  
  
Belle giggled and knew she was blushing just a little bit. "Oh, that's so sweet... But, it must have been annoying as Mimi telling me the same exact things about the guys I dated."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement and grinned at her. "But, you want to know what the most annoying thing about it was?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was right. None of them were ever as beautiful, or kind or funny or strong, or as amazing as you are."  
  
Belle smiled at him sweetly, and then broke into a grin. "Shawn Brady... You are turning into such a sap."  
  
Shawn's mouth turned into a pout as he furrowed his eyebrows. "But, it's all true... Just don't tell the other guys, I don't want to ruin my macho facade."  
  
Belle laughed and shook her head. "Oh yeah, because look at the two of them... We used to think that Brady was the most cynical of them all, but as soon as he got together with Chloe, he's like a walking romance novel. And, Phillip... He's about as mushy as it gets when it comes to girls. I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
  
Shawn laid back and sighed loudly in relief. "Oh good... Because, I do love you... But, I like to think of all those mushy feelings as something we keep private."  
  
"Definitely..." Belle paused and changed the subject. "So, when do you have to be back to work?"  
  
"My dad told me to take the rest of the week off, actually. So, I'll go back when you leave for London."  
  
"How very convenient... That means I get to spend every waking minute I have with you."  
  
"Right... Unless, of course, you have other plans."  
  
Belle sighed softly and scooted over so she could lay her head on Shawn's chest. "Oh no, this sounds like the best plan to me. But, after a few days you may start to get sick of me."  
  
"I doubt that... We do have a lot of time to make up for."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "But, we have plenty of time to do it."  
  
Shawn nodded and held her tightly. "Forever, I hope..."  
  
"Me too..." Belle paused and then sighed deeply. "I still can't believe it. That I've finally got you back... I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and be back in my apartment in London, and it will just be some long, weird dream."  
  
Shawn wrapped his hand around hers and held on tightly. "I know what you mean... But, this is real. Of course, there's part of my brain that is always worried about the next catastrophe, when it's going to happen and what it's going to do to all of us. It just seems like things are always going wrong for the people I care about."  
  
"I know, but..." Belle paused, normally she would agree, but suddenly she was no longer as worried as she used to be. "But, it doesn't matter, Shawn. Your mom made a good point to me earlier. No matter how many bad things happen, it's always been worth it because she has you and J.T. and your dad. There have been times when she's been away from her family, but nothing can keep her away forever, right? Nothing, no matter what it is, will keep us apart. We'll always come back to each other. We did it this time, and we'll find each other again if we have to."  
  
Shawn smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I guess I've been pretty lucky to have such wise women in my life. Between my grandmothers, and my mom and you..."  
  
"I'm not that wise. Any insight I may have, I completely stole it from your mom or my mom... Heck, even Mimi and Chloe have straightened me out a few times."  
  
"You don't give yourself enough credit, Belle..."  
  
Belle sat up and laid her hand over Shawn's heart. "And you don't give yourself enough credit, either. Everything I'm saying, you already knew. It's in your heart."  
  
Shawn nodded silently and Belle continued. "Now, we're not going to let all these unnecessary worries cloud our minds anymore. We spend more time worrying about things than we do actually enjoying life. No more of that... Just sit with me here, and enjoy this beautiful view for awhile. Okay?"  
  
Shawn nodded again and smiled. "Okay... No more worrying."  
  
Belle smiled and laid back down, snuggling closer to him. She had spent far too long mired in her painful past, and she had decided not to let it get her down anymore. Belle didn't want to think too hard about the future either, she wanted to take each moment step by step and enjoy them. Her and Shawn laid there on the hood of his mother's car for a few hours chatting quietly about less-complicated thoughts underneath the twinkling starlight. And she loved every second of it.  
  
***  
  
(Two more chapters left... Sorry I'm moving so slow... Frustrating, isn't it?) 


	23. Baby! Wheeeeee!!

Chapter 22  
  
(Approximately Seven Months Later... At Belle and Mimi's apartment.)  
  
Belle grabbed the last serving platter off of the dining room table and carried it into the kitchen. Mimi was still wrapping up the leftovers and finding spaces for them in the fridge. Belle laid the platter on the kitchen counter with a sigh and surveyed the damage.  
  
"So, Meems... Are we going to be eating baby shower food for the next month?"  
  
Mimi closed the refrigerator and shrugged. "Actually, for a bunch of women who are all like size three's, they sure can eat. We have minimal leftovers, really."  
  
Belle quickly busied herself by hand washing the serving dishes in the sink. "Good... I hate when you have a party and you buy too much food. It just ends up rotting in the fridge for a year."  
  
"Well, whatever we don't want, we can just send it home with Chloe... Brady will eat anything."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded in agreement. "And so will Chloe..."  
  
Chloe entered from the living room, her large pregnant belly protruding in front of her. "Chloe will what?"  
  
"Eat all of our leftovers."  
  
Chloe paused, then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
Chloe leaned into the counter and grabbed for a stack of plates but Mimi smacked her hand away. "Don't you lift a finger, Chloe. Sit your butt down and observe, that's all."  
  
Chloe frowned at her. "I'm pregnant, not crippled..."  
  
"I don't care... Pull up a chair and relax. Your doctor said you should take it easy because you're so close to your due date, so that's what you're going to do."  
  
Chloe sighed and begrudgingly did as she was told. She sat at their small kitchen table, and observed as Belle did the dishes and Mimi took care of the garbage.   
  
"Have I thanked you two enough for throwing me this extremely amazing baby shower?"  
  
Belle stopped scrubbing and turned to reply. "Yes, you have. And, there's no need to thank us. We are your best friends, and we have a sacred duty to do things like this. It's part of the rules of friendship."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement. "Besides, it was a lot of fun."  
  
Chloe smiled widely and nodded. "Oh, definitely. Except I did get a little tired of everyone asking me if we've decided on a name yet."  
  
"Well, do you at least have it narrowed down?"  
  
Chloe shrugged. "We've had a few ideas, but Brady and I agreed that we didn't want to give her a name until we could hold her and see her. That way we can give her a name that fits her."  
  
Belle paused to think for a moment. "Let me guess... You guys want to name her after a character in an opera."  
  
Chloe raised both eyebrows and shook her head. "Oh, no way. We don't want her to get beat up on the playground every day of her life. There are some nice names in operas, but most of them are too foreign or too old fashioned. We would have ended up with a Floria or a Violetta or Dorinda."  
  
Mimi nodded and interjected, "Yeah, but you don't want to go too modern either. All those girls who are named Brittany or Tiffany or Kelly are all going to be grandmothers some day. I could never imagine having a grandma named Brittany."  
  
"Agreed..." Chloe shifted in her seat and changed subjects. "So, enough about ME and my baby, because that's all that got talked about tonight... I've been so busy getting ready for the baby lately, that I haven't had a chance for some good old fashioned girl talk."  
  
Mimi put the last batch of leftovers in the fridge and turned to face Chloe. "There's not much to talk about really..."  
  
Chloe gave her a doubting glance. "Oh, I doubt that... You two have all night to clean the kitchen, take a break and sit with me. Please?"  
  
Mimi nodded and joined Chloe at the table, while Belle quickly wiped her hands off and joined them as well. Chloe grinned in victory and pointed at Mimi. "Okay, Meems... I've got to know... How wonderful is your relationship with Phillip going?"  
  
Mimi bit her lip for a second, trying to resist the urge to grin like a fool, but the urge overtook her and she smiled widely. "It's so wonderful... It's almost too perfect. Like, strangely perfect."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that?"  
  
Mimi shrugged, unsure of how to phrase what she was thinking. "I don't know. That's the problem. I've never had anything in my life go this smoothly. Every relationship I've ever had usually sours once you get past the lovey-dovey first few months, but this one is still going strong. It's just weird. I keep waiting for Phillip to develop multiple personalities who all hate me, like my other boyfriends..."  
  
Belle laughed and shook her head. "But, Meems... there's a big difference between Phillip and your other boyfriends."  
  
"There is?"  
  
"Well, yeah... When you meet a new guy, and start dating, it's all wonderful at first, but the more you get to know each other... well, the crappier it gets. You don't have to worry about that with Phillip. He's known you almost your entire life, and he was one of your best friends before he was your boyfriend. The two of you already know all of each other's little quirks, and your faults, and you love each other in spite of those things."  
  
Mimi nodded and smiled slightly. "I see what you mean... I just... Part of me gets worried, because I've always thought that a guy like Phillip is too good for me."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Mimi, don't ever let me hear you say that again. No man on earth is too good for you."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "She's right... What on earth would ever give you the idea that you're not good enough for Phillip?"  
  
Mimi shrugged and looked downward. "I don't know... I guess I've always felt like that a little, ever since I was a kid. My family always struggled to make ends meet, and I was never as pretty as other girls... I guess I thought Phillip would want to be with someone more like him... Rich, and popular, and beautiful..."  
  
Chloe sighed and frowned at her. "Oh Meems... Don't talk like that. You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever known. Maybe people haven't told you that enough, but you are."  
  
Belle nodded and interjected. "She's right, Mimi. You are beautiful, and I know that Phillip thinks so too. And, you should never worry about the fact that you don't come from a rich family. That makes you even more admirable in my eyes."  
  
Mimi half-smiled and looked surprised. "It does?"  
  
"Well, yeah... Kids like Phillip, or me; we get all these advantages in life because our parents are rich. It's not necessarily right, but that's the way it is. We can afford to go to any school we want to, or we could just work for our fathers if we want. But, Mimi... everything you've achieved, you've done it on your own, without any help from daddy's money."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "I totally agree. Maybe I don't tell you enough, but you make me so proud, Mimi. You worked your way through college and had a 4.0 the whole time, and now you've got this great job at the Spectator. You worked hard for it, and you deserve all of the success you've had."  
  
Mimi smiled shyly and looked downward. "I didn't mean for this to turn into a 'Stroke Mimi's fragile ego'-party, but thank you... It means a lot to me to hear those things."  
  
Belle smiled and put her arm around Mimi's shoulder. "Well, it's all true, Meems. And, remember, if you ever need a little boost of self-esteem, then there aren't two better people to go to. We love you more than anyone, except for maybe Phillip..."  
  
Mimi grinned at her friends and nodded. "Yeah... He's crazy, but he does kinda love me, doesn't he?"  
  
"I'd say he more than kinda loves you, Mimi." Chloe smiled at her and then directed her gaze at Belle. "Speaking of love... I assume that it's still Valentine's Day every day with you and Shawn."  
  
Belle let go of Mimi and shrugged uneasily. "I guess..."  
  
Mimi whipped her head around to stare Belle down. "You guess? YOU GUESS? Please, for the love of God, don't tell me that there's trouble in paradise."  
  
Belle shook her head. "No, not exactly. Things have been, like you said earlier, almost too perfect. We're so used to having these big catastrophes that we almost don't know what to do with ourselves when nothing bad is happening."  
  
Chloe raised one pointed eyebrow in curiosity. "But, other than that... perfection? Right?"  
  
"Yeah, for the most part. I mean, it's been... unbelievable. The past seven months are just indescribably great. The past few days though... Shawn's been kinda quiet."  
  
"Quiet, how?"  
  
"He still talks. It's not like he's suddenly a mime or anything. He just seems to be lost in thought, I guess. And, that's okay, but when I ask him what he's thinking about he just waves his hand and says nothing."  
  
Mimi bit her lip thoughtfully and spoke up. "And you don't believe him, right?"  
  
Belle nodded affirmatively. "Oh yeah... I know Shawn... And, I know that look in his eyes... It's like he's processing something deep, something important."  
  
Chloe paused and folded her arms across her chest. "Well, that's the mystery of men for you. Brady does that too... He just kinda closes up his mental shop for a few days, and won't let me in. He did that all the time when we were still just friends, he did it before he asked me to marry him, and he did it a couple of months ago when we found out the sex of the baby. It's like whenever there's some sort of big decision or commitment coming up, he just loses himself in thoughts and worries."  
  
"So... You think Shawn is about to make a big decision and he's just not ready to share it with me, yet?"  
  
Chloe shrugged and stood from her chair. "I don't know, Belle... That's only what I've observed about Brady... It could be something else entirely. Men are strange. Stranger than women, if you ask me."  
  
Mimi nodded enthusiastically. "Amen to that. I swear, they get PMS too, they just won't admit it."  
  
"And it's worse than any PMS that a woman gets." Chloe pushed her chair in and motioned towards the kitchen door. "I've got to visit the little girl's room... I'll be right back."  
  
Belle and Mimi nodded as they watched her go through the door. Mimi sat back in her chair and sighed softly. "Hey... Maybe Shawn is going to ask you to move in with him."  
  
Belle furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I doubt it. You know how much he loves his bachelor life. He knows that if I moved in, he'd have to pick up his dirty socks off the floor."  
  
"But that's what true love is all about, Belle. Picking up your dirty socks and sharing your remote control all in the name of love."  
  
Belle laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't think that's the case here. He's probably just having a stressful time at work, a bad case or something... No big deal. I'm not going to worry about it."  
  
Mimi nodded, Belle's reasoning seemed good enough to her. "So, when's that wedding your supposed to go to?"  
  
Belle stopped to think about the dates. Her friend Emma from college was getting married in London this month, and she hadn't completely memorized the date, although it was written in her calendar. "In like two weeks, I think... She wanted me to be a bridesmaid, but it's so close to Chloe's due date, I didn't think I'd have a chance to come up and be there for fittings and rehearsals."  
  
"That sucks... Are you even going to be able to go at all?"  
  
Belle shrugged. "I don't know... Probably not. I really do want to go, but Emma is so sweet and she totally understands that the birth of my niece is much more important."  
  
"Maybe we could convince Chloe to have the baby this weekend, that way you can just hop on your dad's plane and fly to London for the wedding."  
  
Belle laughed and shook her head. "I don't think it's up to Chloe... It's all up to my niece, and she'll come out when she's ready, wedding or no wedding."  
  
Mimi grinned and joked with Belle. "Well, that's not how it should work... Don't these fetuses know that we have other things to do besides sit around and wait..."  
  
Mimi paused in the middle of her sentence at the sound of Chloe's voice shouting from across the apartment. "BELLE! MIMI! COME QUICK!"  
  
Belle jumped out of her chair and ran through the door with Mimi quickly behind her. Chloe was standing in the hallway near the bathroom clutching her stomach tightly. She yelped in pain as Belle and Mimi grabbed on to either side of her.  
  
Belle held on to Chloe's arm and tried to move her to a chair. "Chloe... what happened?"  
  
Chloe sat in the nearest chair, still holding on to her stomach. She was clearly in pain, and spoke through her clenched teeth. "I'm having contractions..."  
  
Mimi's eyes widened in shock. "Already? You're not even due until the 30th."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. "Uh-huh... Well... I can't exactly make them stop. I'm pretty sure this is the real thing."  
  
Belle let go of Chloe's arm and grabbed her keys out of her purse and threw them to Mimi. "Mimi, go get my car and pull it as close to the front door as you can."  
  
Mimi nodded and hurried out the door. Belle held on to Chloe's hand as she reached for the phone on the table. "Chloe, are you sure this is it?"  
  
Chloe nodded confidently. "I've never had a baby before, Belle, but I'm fairly sure that this is what it feels like."  
  
Belle nodded and quickly dialed the seven numbers to Brady's cell phone. Brady picked up after two rings, and he must have seen Belle's number come up on his caller ID. "Heya Tink..."  
  
"Brady... It's Chloe... She's having contractions."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time... The baby's coming. Mimi's getting the car, and we'll meet you at the hospital in 15 minutes."  
  
"Oh my God... could you put her on the phone please?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
Belle handed the phone to Chloe and watched as a small smile crept over her face. Chloe was mostly quiet, listening to whatever words her husband had to share. Chloe ended the call with a quiet, "I love you too.", and then handed the phone back to Belle.  
  
Belle laid the phone down and threw her purse over her shoulder. She heard the familiar horn of her car honking outside. Belle smiled at Chloe and helped her from the chair.  
  
"You ready to be a mommy?"  
  
Chloe shrugged uneasily. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Belle held on to her arm and led her to the door. "Then let's get out of here. We'll call everyone else on the way there."  
  
Belle and Chloe made their way out the door, and headed towards the hospital. After all they had been through to make sure that Brady, Chloe and the baby survived, the day they had been waiting for had finally come.  
  
***  
  
(About Three Hours Later... We return you to this birthing, already in progress.)  
  
Belle returned from the hospital restroom and paused to look around the waiting room. She smiled at her family and friends, all of them just as excited as she was for the birth of this baby. John, Marlena, Craig and Nancy sat in one corner chatting, while Phillip, Mimi and Shawn sat nearby. Belle returned to her seat next to Shawn and held his hand gently in hers.  
  
Across from Belle, Mimi stretched and yawned at the same time, then fixed her gaze on Belle. "Hey, you might get to go to that wedding after all..."  
  
"I know... I was thinking the same thing earlier. And, I think I have you to thank for it."  
  
Mimi laughed and shrugged innocently. "I know... How weird is that?"  
  
Phillip looked at her in confusion. "Huh? How is this your doing?"  
  
"I was joking around with Belle that it would be good if Chloe had the baby today, that way Belle could go to England for her friend's wedding."  
  
Shawn grinned at her and joked. "Wow, Mimi... While you're at it, why don't you wish for your friend Shawn to come into a lot of money. Tax-free, of course."  
  
Mimi shook her head. "Oh yeah, if I had those kind of powers, I would have used them a long time ago."  
  
Shawn shrugged it off. "Oh well... Doesn't hurt to try. So, Belle... How are you going to make all those travel arrangements in less than two weeks?"  
  
Belle shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to wing it. I'll have to beg my dad for use of his jet, or I can pay a ridiculous amount of money to get a last minute flight."  
  
"Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"Oh... My parents own an apartment just outside of London. They always stayed there when they came to visit me, so I'll probably just stay there."  
  
Shawn nodded and looked towards the floor. "Then I guess it's all working out... Chloe's having her baby, and you'll be able to go to Emma's wedding."  
  
Belle nodded happily and then squeezed Shawn's hand as an idea sprang to mind. "Shawn... I've got a great idea. Why don't you come with me?"  
  
Shawn looked up and stared at her in surprise. "Come with you to London?"  
  
"Yeah, absolutely. You could be my date to the wedding, and meet all my friends from college, and then we could spend a few days in London together. I could show you all the coolest places. It'll be so much fun."  
  
Shawn looked downward again and paused. The silence seemed to last for an eternity, until he finally shook his head. "I don't think so, Belle... I can't go."  
  
Belle frowned slightly, but before she could speak, Phillip interrupted. "You can't go? What's stopping you?"  
  
Belle patted his hand and furrowed her brow. "Yeah, why not?"  
  
"I just can't... I have things to do..."  
  
Shawn looked up again and Belle could tell by his expression that he was definitely hiding something from her. "Shawn... Is there something wrong?"  
  
Shawn shook his head again. His words came out in stutters, and Belle knew he was trying to cover up something bigger. "No, nothing's wrong... I just... There's... There's this big case that I'm helping my dad with, and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to leave while things are still up in the air. That's all..."  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong?"  
  
Shawn nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, I'm sure. It does sound like fun, but... just not right now. There's plenty of time for us to take trips together. I just can't take this one..."  
  
Belle nodded, but still pouted slightly. "Okay... But, I'll miss you."  
  
"And, I will miss you too... But go, and have fun, and don't worry about me. Okay?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Shawn kissed her again and smiled. "Good... Bring me back a scone or something."  
  
Belle chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You got it."  
  
Mimi yawned again and laid her head on Phillip's shoulder. "You know, this is a lot better than the last time we all had to sit in a hospital waiting room together."  
  
Phillip nodded enthusiastically. "Ain't that the truth... It's nice to be at a hospital for a happy occasion instead of another catastrophe."  
  
Shawn smiled and wrapped his arm around Belle's shoulder. "It is pretty exciting. I don't have any nieces or nephews of my own, so this is the closest thing to it. I can only imagine how excited Belle must be."  
  
Belle grinned and nodded happily. "I'm so excited, I think I'm going to explode. This is just one of the most exciting things to ever happen to me. I was so young when Sami had Will, that it wasn't really a big deal to me. But, now that I'm old enough to appreciate it, I can't wait to completely spoil my little niece."  
  
"Between all of us, and her grandparents, and her parents, that little girl will have more toys than Toys 'R Us."  
  
Belle smiled sweetly at him. "I just hope she knows how much she's loved, that's the most important thing."  
  
Belle paused suddenly because the doors to the maternity ward swung open and Brady stepped forward from them. He was dressed in his hospital scrubs and had a smile plastered on his face that went from ear to ear. The group in the waiting room all turned their heads to face him and waited with baited breath.  
  
Brady clapped his hands together and addressed the group. "The baby's perfect, and healthy and beautiful. Chloe's doing great."  
  
Brady stared at the faces of his friends and family, all of them smiling and happy. He paused for a moment and held out his arms. "Well... somebody hug me... I'm a dad."  
  
The assembled group began to laugh and jumped from their seats to hug and congratulate Brady. Belle held on to her big brother and tugged on his shirt like she had done so many times when they were kids. "So, when do we get to see the baby? I wanna see her, Brady... Please..."  
  
Brady grinned and squeezed his sister tightly. "You don't need to beg me, Belle. They're cleaning her up right now, and then they'll bring her to Chloe's room. All of you can come in right now and wait for the nurses to bring her in. Just behave yourselves."  
  
Belle held on to her brother as he led the large group down the hallway towards Chloe's room. Chloe wasn't back from delivery yet, but there were two nurses in the corner with a bed between them, wrapping a newborn girl in a tiny pink blanket. The group tried not to swarm the baby, allowing Brady to take his daughter in his arms. Brady let his family surround him so they could all get a good luck at the new baby.  
  
Belle smiled proudly at her tiny niece. She had a head full of dark hair, and the sweetest face that Belle had ever seen. "Oh Brady... She's absolutely beautiful."  
  
Brady nodded happily. "Just like her mother..."  
  
Everyone took turns 'oohing' and 'aahing' over the new arrival until a couple of orderlies wheeled Chloe's bed back into the room. Chloe was sitting up, and looking fairly well for a woman who just gave birth. Brady went to her side, so that she could hold her baby for a second time.  
  
Her family and friends gathered around her bed, and Nancy went to her side and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "How you feeling, sweetheart?"  
  
"Not bad... considering..." Chloe smiled at her baby girl and then looked up at the people surrounding her bed. "This makes all the pain worthwhile."  
  
Belle stood in between Brady and Shawn and bounced up and down impatiently. "Well... When do WE get to hold her?"  
  
Brady put his arm around Belle's shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Right now, if you want..."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement and motioned for Belle to come closer. Belle reached over and gently cradled the baby in her arms. Her eyes were closed, and she looked completely content. Belle sighed at the sight of her and kept staring as she spoke softly.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful girl... It's nice to meet you, finally..." Belle paused and then looked at Brady and Chloe. "Wait a minute. Uhm, does she have a name yet?"  
  
Chloe nodded in the affirmative and smiled. "Lorelei. It took a long time to decide on it too, so don't anybody criticize it."  
  
Belle shook her head and looked back towards the baby. "It's a beautiful name. And, it suits her perfectly."  
  
Brady smiled and spoke, "And, Belle... there's a reason why we wanted you to be the first to hold her. I mean, no offense to everyone else, but we thought you deserved the honor."  
  
"I do? Why's that?"  
  
Brady and Chloe clasped hands and smiled at each other. Brady continued on, speaking for both of them. "Because, without you... She might not even be here. Neither of us would."  
  
Belle raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's not true..."  
  
"Yes, it is. And, I'm not just talking about you saving our lives on that island. You were our hero long before that, Belle."  
  
"Brady... Stop... Don't be silly. I'm no such thing."  
  
Chloe shook her head and interrupted. "Yes, you are. And, I think everyone in this room would agree. If it weren't for you, Belle... Brady and I might have never even gotten together. You were the one that saw what we could have, when I was too blind to notice. It was because of you that we finally had the courage to admit that we were in love."  
  
Belle smiled bashfully and shook her head. Before she could speak, Phillip interjected. "She's right. You're one of my heroes too. You've always been the one to tell me I'm acting like an idiot, and to make me stop. Even if you were all the way in London, or right next door..."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement and grinned at Belle. "You've helped me through all the most awful times of my life, and even sometimes when I didn't deserve your forgiveness, you gave it to me."  
  
Belle averted her eyes from everyone and kept her gaze on little Lorelei. "You guys... you're embarrassing me. I only do those things because I love you all... That doesn't make me a hero."  
  
Brady smiled at his sister and shrugged. "Well, I think it does... And, that's why this moment is so important. I mean, Belle... you asked for the baby's name, but you didn't wait to hear what her middle name is..."  
  
Belle looked up at her brother and raised a curious eyebrow. "Okay... What is it and what does it have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, Chloe was right... It took us a long time to decide on a first name. But, a long time ago we agreed that her middle name was going to be Isabella. So, that's what it is. Lorelei Isabella Black..."  
  
Belle felt her breath catch in her throat and her eyes welled up with tears. "After me? You named your daughter after me? Brady, Chloe... I don't even know what to say..."  
  
Shawn grinned and put his arm around her shoulder. "Say thank you..."  
  
Belle nodded as she squeezed out two slow moving tears. "Yes, thank you... Thank you so much... I'm so honored..."  
  
Chloe ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Well... You're welcome. We just knew it was the right thing to do. It was Brady's mother's name too, and both of you happen to possess all of the qualities that we want our little girl to have. We thought we'd like to keep it in the family."  
  
The group around the bed stood together quietly for a few moments. All of them were too touched by this moment to speak. John moved towards his son and daughter and Shawn scooted out of the way so that John could put an arm around Belle's shoulder. John looked at Brady and smiled, trying to hold back the tears of his own.  
  
"Your mother would be so proud of you, Brady. I just wish she could be here to see this."  
  
Brady nodded as Belle passed the tiny bundle to her father to hold. "I think she is, Dad... She's always with me."  
  
John held on to Lorelei gently and kissed his granddaughter on her forehead. Belle quickly wiped her tears and hugged Brady tightly. She let go of him and reached across the bed to hug Chloe as well.  
  
"This means... more than I can even tell you. And you know... I'm going to spoil her rotten."  
  
Chloe laughed and nodded her head. "I know... But that's only until you have one of your own, and then you can spoil that one too."  
  
Belle nearly choked on her own saliva and rolled her eyes. "Ohhhh... I don't know about that. I don't think I'm ready to take care of a baby of my own just yet."  
  
Brady grinned at her slightly. "Yeah, I didn't think we would be either... But, as soon as you hold your baby in your arms for the first time... You know that everything is going to be just fine."  
  
Belle and the rest of the family spent a long time in Chloe's room. Each of them taking turns holding Lorelei, until the nurses recommended that they leave so mother and baby could get some rest. They had spent a long time at the hospital, and it was getting quite late, so they dispersed and made their ways to the hospital parking lot.   
  
Belle made a quick stop at the bathroom, and when she came outside she saw Shawn and her father conversing privately near Shawn's car. She made her way towards them and slipped her hand into Shawn's.  
  
"Hey guys... Where did Mimi run off to?"  
  
Shawn motioned towards the row where Belle's car was parked. "She's waiting at your car with Phillip. He rode over here with Brady, so since he doesn't have a ride home, he's just gonna crash at your place."  
  
"Oh, alright..."  
  
John hugged Belle tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "You're not too tired to drive home, are you?"  
  
"No, daddy... I'm just fine. I love you."  
  
John released her and smiled. "I love you too, Izzy. Good night."  
  
John shook Shawn's hand and wished him good night and headed to his wife who was waiting for him in the car. Belle turned to Shawn and grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"And what were you two talking about?"  
  
Shawn shrugged it off nonchalantly. "Nothing important..."  
  
Belle pouted slightly. "Oh... That's boring... Remind me to only be nosy when it's something juicy."  
  
"Check... I will do that."  
  
"So... Why don't you come home with me, we'll sleep in, and then we'll go get some brunch? It'll be like a big co-ed sleepover."  
  
"I... I can't. I've got to get up early tomorrow, run some errands... I wish I could."  
  
Belle frowned at him. "Well, when you're done with that, then call me and we'll spend some time together."  
  
Shawn nodded and spoke quietly. "Okay..."  
  
Belle held both of his hands in hers and looked at him in confusion. "Shawn... Is there something wrong? I know I asked you earlier, and you said no, but I can't help feeling like that something IS wrong."  
  
Shawn sighed and looked downward. "I just... It's nothing really. I have a lot of things on my mind right now, and I just can't talk about it."  
  
"Can't talk about it? You mean, WON'T... Whatever it is, you know you can tell me. I just want you to share things with me, good or bad, just be honest."  
  
Shawn looked into her eyes and nodded. "I know... And, I will tell you... But not yet... I just need to sort a few things out first."  
  
Belle's forehead wrinkled up with worry. "Shawn... You're kind of scaring me. I didn't do something wrong, did I?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that... I swear." Shawn smiled and quickly kissed her on the lips. "You did nothing wrong at all. I love you, Belle..."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding, but still felt uneasy. "I love you too... You will call me tomorrow, right?"  
  
Shawn nodded reassuringly. "I promise..."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her again, holding her tightly before he said good night. Belle watched him get into his car before she turned to walk towards her own car. She saw Mimi and Phillip sitting inside the car laughing at each other, and tried not to let her fears about Shawn's behavior ruin one of the most memorable nights of her life.  
  
***  
  
(Hey... What the heck is wrong with Shawn? Guess we'll have to wait and find out. Sorry again for my slowness. Half of it was trying to decide what to name the damn baby. Believe me, not a lot of names go with Isabella.) 


	24. Happily Ever After

Chapter 23  
  
(Two weeks later... Emma's wedding reception.)  
  
Belle sat alone at a table in the packed reception hall. She picked at the piece of cake in front of her, but did not eat it. The dance floor was filled with wedding guests dancing to YMCA. She had secretly hoped that YMCA was a tradition only popular at American weddings, but was sorely mistaken.  
  
She had done everything in her power to enjoy herself the past two days, but could not get Shawn off of her mind. His awkwardness had continued throughout the past two weeks, and she still could not figure out what was wrong with him. He still professed his love for her each and every day, but he was definitely hiding something.  
  
Belle sighed deeply and took a sip of her champagne. She hated the taste of the stuff, but it was another wedding tradition. Someone pulled up a chair beside her, and she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Don't look so sad. This is supposed to be a happy occasion, Miss Black."  
  
Belle turned and saw Tim looking at her with his usual crooked grin. "Tim... I figured I'd run into you eventually."  
  
Tim nodded and took a sip of his own champagne. "Well, I do so love weddings... I'm glad to see that you could make it."  
  
"I almost didn't... But, my niece was born a little earlier than expected, so here I am. I'd show you pictures, but I left them in my suitcase."  
  
"I'm sure she's beautiful..."  
  
"She's perfect... absolutely perfect..." Belle smiled and took another drink of her champagne.  
  
Tim raised his eyebrows and pointed at her champagne glass. "You hate champagne, Isabella..."  
  
Belle nodded and stared at the glass in her hand. "Yes, I do... I thought it might help ease my mind, but it's just giving me a headache."  
  
Tim reached forward and took the glass out of her hand, placing it on the table in front of her. "What's wrong? If you're drinking this, then something is wrong."  
  
"It's probably nothing... Just me being silly and insecure. Nothing that I want to talk about."  
  
Tim nodded slightly and grabbed her hand. "Well, then... Stand up and get out on the dance floor with me."  
  
"Tim... I don't know..."  
  
Tim stood and playfully pulled her up with him. "No arguments, just do as I say... You're not going to sit here in the corner moping for the rest of the night. This is a party, remember?"  
  
Belle nodded and begrudgingly followed him to the dance floor. Tim wrapped one arm around her and held her hand in the other. "You look more beautiful than ever, you know..."  
  
Belle smiled at him and blushed a little. "And you... you got your hair cut."  
  
"Yes, quite often in fact. Usually every six weeks. It's crazy, I know... but, my mother likes me to do it."  
  
"Don't be a smart ass... You know what I mean."  
  
Tim grinned at her and spun her around once before pulling her close to him. "You left out the part about me being as rakishly handsome and as irresistible as the day we met."  
  
Belle laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "Yeah, yeah... Whatever you say. You must have forgotten the day we met, because you were wearing that awful sweater that I hate and you ran over me with your bicycle."  
  
"And yet... you still fell in love with me..."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "Yes, somehow..."  
  
"So, how has life been treating you lately?"  
  
Belle paused and looked into his familiar blue eyes. He was just as handsome as she remembered, and part of her heart ached because she still felt guilty for never being able to love him the way that he deserved to be loved. Tim raised his eyebrows at her, waiting patiently for her response.   
  
"Life is good... I have a good job, I'm back with my family, and I have a brand new niece... Things are great. How about you?"  
  
Tim shrugged slightly. "About the same as usual. But, I do miss you... A little less now than I used to... But, I think about you often."  
  
Belle sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Tim... I really am... And, I do miss you too. What we had... it will always be special to me."  
  
"I could have made you happy, Isabella..." Tim averted his eyes away, trying to hide his feelings from her.  
  
"I know... But, I would have made you miserable. You know that it's true... I just wasn't able to give you the love that you truly deserve. You deserve someone who can give you a hundred percent of her heart, and I just couldn't do that. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Tim nodded and forced a slight smile. "It's alright... You're just not an easy person to get over."  
  
Belle smiled and hugged him closely. "Thank you... And you, you're going to make some woman extremely happy someday... I just know it. You're an amazing person, Timothy, and you will find somebody who can make you happy."  
  
"What about you? You mentioned your great job, your family and your niece.... But, no new man?"  
  
"No, not a new one..." Belle paused and licked her dry lips slightly.  
  
Tim pulled back and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Shawn? He finally came to his senses and realized what he threw away?"  
  
Belle smiled and shrugged. "More like, I did... I almost threw him away again, but thank God, I had some sense knocked into me."  
  
"I'm happy for you, I really am."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Of course I am. That's all I want for you... I want you to be happy, no matter what. And, from the way that you used to talk about him... I have always known, deep down, that this Shawn fellow was the one who could make you happy."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "You're right... And, I want you to be happy too..."  
  
"I am happy. I have a great life, Isabella. I really can't complain."  
  
"You know... You're the only one that calls me Isabella all the time... And, I don't mind it at all."  
  
Tim winked at her slyly. "It's the accent... You told me once, a long time ago, that an English accent could make anything sound good."  
  
"Well, I was right... You should really come visit me in America some time. You would make all the girls at home swoon with those eyes and that voice."  
  
"Maybe I should... My gentlemanly charms haven't done me much good here, maybe I should try to work them on the American girls."  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Well, if you ever need a place to stay, feel free to give me a call. I really do want to keep in touch."  
  
"Then we will..." Tim paused and then looked at her seriously. "And, if this Shawn ever does anything to hurt you, I will hurt him."  
  
Belle grinned at him and nodded. "I know, I know you will. But, I hope... I mean, I think it will never come to that."  
  
The song ended and Tim began to escort Belle back to her table, as he responded quietly. "I know, but I just wanted you to know I've got your back."  
  
They reached the table and Belle smiled appreciatively at him. "I know, and thank you..."  
  
Belle felt a wave of tiredness overtake her and she grabbed Tim's wrist so she could check his watch. She dropped his hand and looked up at him. "Wow... I've barely taken a moment to rest since I left Salem... I think I'm ready to go home and get these extremely uncomfortable shoes off."  
  
Tim nodded in understanding. "Do you need me to drive you?"  
  
"Oh no, I'll be fine... I've got a rental car outside, and my parents' apartment isn't too far away."  
  
"So, you're not too tired? You haven't been drinking too much?"  
  
Belle waved her hand to reassure him. "Oh, I'm fine... You know that I never drink too much... I promise I'll drive safely too."  
  
Tim smiled and hugged her again. "Okay... I trust you."  
  
Belle released him and smiled. "Take care of yourself, Tim..."  
  
"You too, Isabella. And tell that Shawn Brady he's a lucky bastard."  
  
Belle laughed and nodded. "I certainly will."  
  
Belle smiled at him one more time and grabbed her purse off the table. She hurried to find her rental car and head back to the apartment, for a little rest and relaxation.  
  
***  
  
Belle stood on the outside steps to the apartment building and looked to the second floor window that belonged to her parents' apartment. She paused in confusion when she saw a strange glow shining through the curtains.  
  
"That's weird. I thought I turned all the lights off."  
  
Belle bit her lip in confusion and shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself. Not only did she not recall leaving a light on, she had also forgotten to bring a sweater to keep her warm. She had forgotten how cold London could be at night, and now she was paying the price for it.  
  
She felt a cool gust of wind hit her and she quickly ran up the steps and into the building. Belle ran up the stairs to the second floor hallway that led to the apartment door. Each floor held only one residence, so it was just a short hallway with one door. Belle caught her breath at the top of the stairs and noticed that her hallway was lined with pink rose petals.  
  
Belle stared at the ground in confusion and sighed. "What the heck..."  
  
She gingerly stepped over the rose petals and turned her key in the door. She stepped into the living room of the apartment. It was mostly dark, except for some strategically placed candles throughout. There was soft music playing on the stereo, but the room was otherwise empty.  
  
Belle shouted loud enough to reach all corners of the apartment. "Shawn Douglas Brady! This better be your doing!"  
  
Shawn came in from the kitchen with a wicked grin on his face. He was carrying a small bouquet of pink roses, and Belle stepped towards him so he could hand them to her.  
  
Belle took in the scent of the fresh roses and a large smile spread across her face. "What in the world are you doing here?"  
  
"I know how much of a drag weddings could be... So, I wanted to do something to make your day a little more fun... and romantic."  
  
Belle threw her arms around him and squeezed tightly. She pulled back far enough to kiss him quickly. "I'm so glad you're here... This is the best surprise I've ever gotten."  
  
Shawn nodded and grinned at her. "Well, there are more surprises in store, so don't start ranking them yet."  
  
"When did you plan this? How long have you been keeping this secret from me?"  
  
"I thought of it the night that Lorelei was born. When you mentioned about going to London, I thought this would be a perfect way to plan a romantic surprise."  
  
Belle gasped in shock. "So... All that crap about working on a case for your father... Lies, lies, lies."  
  
Shawn smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Not necessarily lies, just misdirection. I am working on a case with my father, but nothing that could keep me away from this. I didn't think you would mind a little covering up."  
  
"You were right... This is so sweet of you to show up here and plan all this." Belle motioned around the room that was filled with candles, flowers and romantic music. "But, how did you plan this?"  
  
Shawn took her hand and led her to the sofa. They sat down together so Shawn could fill her in on the details. "Well, I talked to your dad... He gave me the extra key to the apartment, and helped me book a flight to London so that I could get here and set all of this up while you were at Emma's wedding."  
  
"Remind me to thank him later."  
  
Shawn nodded and pulled a green bottle out of the bucket of ice on the coffee table. He poured two champagne glasses with the sparkly liquid and handed one to Belle. "It's not champagne, I promise. I know how much you hate that stuff. It's actually sparkling apple juice."  
  
Belle chuckled and took a sip out of her glass. "So, you did all of this for me? Flew thousands of miles and planned all of this? Thank you..."  
  
"I would do anything for you, Belle... I love you."  
  
"I love you too... This is just the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
Shawn grinned at her and held up his glass. "And, I hope it's just the first in a long line of wonderful things I plan on doing for you."  
  
Belle nodded and tapped his glass with hers. "I will toast to that anytime... You really know how to sweep a girl off of her feet, Shawn Brady. Candles, romantic music, flowers... If there's a pint of Ben & Jerry's in the freezer, you're a bonafide romance expert."  
  
"There just might be... You'll have to wait to find out." Shawn stood and brought her up with him. "Dance with me..."  
  
Belle raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Right here in the living room?"  
  
"Yes, right here. Right now... I like the song that's next on this CD, and I want to dance with the woman I love."  
  
"Did you make a CD for this occasion or something?"  
  
Shawn nodded and grinned at her. "I pilfered all of the romantic music I could from everyone I know... I wanted all of this to be just right."  
  
Belle smiled and they moved away from the sofa, so they could hold each other closely. The song that was playing ended and they danced slowly to the next song on the CD. Belle laid her head on Shawn's chest and sighed as she felt his warmth surround her.  
  
***Your face  
I'm still not over   
Your face   
Headlights break thru the rain   
Over London's winter light   
I came all the way here tonight   
To look in your eyes   
I came all the way here tonight   
Just to see you***  
  
Belle lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. They were the same eyes she had loved her entire life. She always felt safe, warm and loved when she looked into them, even in her darkest hours.   
  
***Your face   
Holds me over   
Your face   
It wipes away the rain   
With a hundred summer skies   
And every time I talk to you   
It's like I'm all right   
And every time I talk to you   
I get a little closer to light   
  
You are the face   
That heaven has shown me   
When I needed someone   
Someone to love and stay   
You showed me   
The quiet kind of love   
Behind your face***  
  
Shawn smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "Belle... I can't even put into words how I feel about you. It's like... our entire lives have been leading up to this moment. I need to be able to tell you how I feel, but no words can do that for me."   
  
***Your face   
Let me show the world   
Your face   
All the stars and suns above   
Are jealous   
Of it's light   
You steal the sky away from them   
Bring it aside   
You steal the sky away from them   
Bring it to light***  
  
Belle smiled back at him and nodded in understanding. "I know, Shawn... But, you don't need to say the words... I can tell. I know it in your touch, and your smile, and your eyes... And, I hope you know that I feel the same way."   
  
***'Cause you are the face   
That Heaven showed me   
When I needed someone   
Someone to love   
Your Face   
You showed me   
The quiet kind of love   
Behind your face***  
  
"Belle... I know, I do know. But, I've been wracking my brain trying to think of a way to show you that once and for all, we are meant to be together forever. Every second that we've spent together has led me to one conclusion... You are the only person I could ever imagine spending my life with."   
  
Shawn paused and moved his hand off of her back. It was shaking nervously and he reached into the front pocket of his shirt for something. He pulled out a pink satin ribbon with a silver antique ring tied to the end of it.  
  
**The quiet kind of love   
Behind your   
Face**  
  
The song ended, leaving them in silence. Shawn dangled the ring in front of Belle's eyes. She stared at him in shock and lifted her hand up so he could lay the ring in her palm. It had intricate Celtic designs on the sides, and a beautiful diamond stone set in the middle.  
  
"Shawn... it's beautiful..."  
  
"My grandma, Grandma Caroline, gave it to me a few years back. My grandpa gave it to her as a gift for their first anniversary. It's been in the Brady family for a long time, and she gave it to me so that I could someday pass it on to the woman that I love. Of course, she also sort of stipulated that the woman who receives it should be you."  
  
Belle chuckled, but kept her eyes on the beautiful ring. "Your grandmother is a wise woman."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is. And, she was right. I've been holding on to this for three years, waiting for the day that I could give it to you. And, I know that this may be too soon to do this, and you may get really mad when you hear what I'm about to say... But, I can't go another day without telling you how I feel..."  
  
Belle looked up at him and wrinkled her eyebrows with worry. "Shawn... What are you trying to say?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that I love you, and every time that I think that I can't love you more, you do something that makes me fall more in love with you. I've felt this way for my entire life, and deep down, I've always known that you're the one I'm meant to be with. I know it from the very top of my head to the very bottom of my feet. When I think about my future, I don't even want to try to imagine it without you. I want to have the kind of life that I've always dreamt about. And, that life includes having you as my wife, and someday having children of our own, and grandchildren. I want to grow old together, and I want to be there for every single moment of your life, good or bad."  
  
Belle could feel her eyes begin to well up with tears and she tried to speak but was unable to. Her tears were not of joy or sadness, she was crying because she was profoundly touched by what Shawn's words meant to her. Shawn smiled at her and wiped a lone tear off of her cheek with the tips of his fingers.   
  
He took a deep breath and continued. "I want it to be just like this always. When you cry, I want to be the one who wipes your tears away. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, making you smile, making you laugh... That's the only thing I've ever wanted."  
  
Belle nodded and attempted to smile through her tears. "That's what I want too, Shawn..."  
  
Shawn nodded and suddenly dropped to one knee. "Then I know what I have to do."  
  
Belle's breath caught in her throat as Shawn clasped her hand in his. He covered her palm with his own, his grandmother's ring pressed between them.  
  
Belle tried to stop him before he could speak by waving her other hand. "Shawn... don't..."  
  
Shawn shook his head, he would not be deterred from saying what he wanted to say. "Don't stop me, Belle. I have to do this. This ring... It's not just a token of my love for you. It's supposed to represent our future together. You mean more to me than any other person in my life, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that you said we shouldn't rush things, and I'm not trying to... It's just these thoughts have been swimming around in my head for a few weeks now. You asked me so many times what was wrong, and nothing really was... I was just trying to figure out how to do this. You are my heart, my soul and the love of my life. I can't live without you, and believe me, I tried to do it all those years we were apart. That's why I'm asking you..."  
  
Belle shook her head and her free hand flew to her mouth in fear. "Shawn... Don't finish that sentence, please... You know what will happen. We talked about this in Greece."  
  
Shawn looked away from her and sighed. There was an awkward pause, until he turned back to her, more determined than ever. "I know what we talked about... And that's why you have to let me finish. I am asking you to marry me, but I'm not asking you to give me an answer."  
  
Belle looked at him with shock written all over her face. "You don't want me to answer you?"  
  
"No, I don't. You said in Greece that you didn't want to be asked that question until you could say yes to it. I'm asking you the question, but I don't want an answer. If the answer is yes, then by all means, feel free to tell me that. But, if the answer is no... I want you to take this ring, and keep it somewhere safe... And, when the day comes that you can say yes to me, you put that ring on your finger. It's a promise of my commitment to you, and when you're ready to do the same, you'll let me know."  
  
Belle sniffled slightly as more hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Shawn... I'm so sorry... I want to say yes... But, I'm afraid... I don't know why, I wish I could give you a good reason, but I can't."  
  
Shawn stood and wrapped his arms around her. "You don't have to... I know that you feel the same way that I do, Belle... You're just not ready yet, but you will be someday. And, I will wait forever if I have to."  
  
Belle looked at him and made her best attempt to smile. "I hope you don't have to wait that long. Forever is awfully far away."  
  
"It doesn't matter... I'm always going to be here."  
  
Belle nodded and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "I do love you, more than anything... I really do."  
  
"I know... And, you don't have to be sorry for anything. Everything is going to be just fine."  
  
Belle smiled, this time for real. "I'm going to go take a moment and take care of the sobbing mess that I've become... I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay... I think I better change the CD, this one is over..."  
  
Belle let go of him and walked down the hallway to the main bathroom. She shut the door behind her and turned on the lights. Belle went to the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her reflection.  
  
"Oh yuck, Awful, awful, awful..." she muttered to herself.  
  
Her makeup was smeared, her eyes were red and there were tracks down her cheeks from the tears that she had shed.   
  
She could hear the familiar lyrics of a song from a long time ago coming through the bathroom wall. Belle sniffled slightly, wondering why this song would seem to haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
***See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sun rise from the tropic isles  
Just remember, darling, all the while  
You belong to me***  
  
Belle laid the ring on the counter, quickly washed her face, and blew her nose. She turned to exit but then quickly turned back to grab the ring. She paused for a moment, untied it from the ribbon and decided to slip it on to her left hand, just to see how it looked. Belle smiled as she held her hand up to the light. Shawn's grandmother must have about the same size hands as she does, because the ring fit perfectly onto her tiny hand.  
  
***See the marketplace in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too***  
  
Belle glanced sideways at the reflection of this now adult woman. A woman who had been in love with Shawn Brady since before she was even old enough to understand what true love was. He had always been there, to hold her hand when she needed his support, to make her laugh when all she wanted to do was cry, and to love her when she most needed it.  
  
***Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too***  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror as a strange realization began to cloud her thoughts. She knew now why she was afraid of the future, and she also knew why she shouldn't be. Belle smiled as she looked at the ring on her finger once more.  
  
***Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me***  
  
Belle took a deep breath for courage and held her hands behind her back as she went back in to the living room. Shawn was standing near the CD player but turned when he heard Belle's footsteps on the wood floor.  
  
"Shawn... I need to explain a few things to you..."  
  
Shawn nodded and turned the CD off. He walked closer to her, but they did not touch. "You don't need to explain anything... I understand what you're going through..."  
  
"No, I do need to explain..." Shawn motioned for her to continue and Belle attempted to smile at him. "It's funny, you know... Most girls dream their whole lives about getting married, and I always thought that when the right man asked me, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes. You are the right man, Shawn... There's no doubt in my mind about that... But something was keeping me from saying yes. It's fear. There's this little part of me that's afraid to change the way things are now. Everything is going so well, and I'm afraid that if we change things and get married... I'm afraid it's all going to go horribly wrong. Maybe it sounds stupid..."  
  
Shawn shook his head and laid a gentle hand on her arm. "It doesn't sound stupid. This is a huge step to make, and I understand why you can't make it yet. And... I'm afraid too, Belle. But, I don't let the fear take me over because I know that I'm going to have you by my side and nothing can change that. You have to have faith. Faith in our love, and faith that no matter how bad things can get in life, we're always going to have each other."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding and smiled at him. "I know... I do have faith in us. But, I'm also a complete idiot."  
  
Shawn looked at her in surprise and raised his eyebrows. "You're what? Don't be ridiculous... you are NOT an idiot."  
  
"No... I most definitely am." Belle paused and bit her lip before continuing. "Look at all of this... You flew all this way, and planned all of this so we could have this perfect night... And, I screwed it all up... I ruined it."  
  
Belle closed her eyes briefly and pressed out more tears. She felt a sob erupt from her throat and Shawn wrapped his arms around. He rubbed her back to comfort her and she wrapped her arms around him in return, but her tears kept falling.   
  
Shawn gently brushed his fingers through her hair and spoke reassuringly. "Belle... It's okay... We can still have a perfect night. As long as we're together, it's all going to be okay. This is all my fault anyway, not yours... I should have waited to give you the ring. I knew that it would end up like this, and I did it anyway. I'm sorry, I should have known better."  
  
Belle moved backwards so she could look Shawn in the eyes. "Shawn... I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say..."  
  
"Okay... What are you trying to say?"  
  
"This is not your fault. You did an amazing thing tonight, and you shouldn't feel bad about that. You bared your heart and soul for me, and there's no reason that you need to apologize." Belle paused and used her right hand to wipe her tears away. "These tears... They're not because of something you did, they're because of what I did."  
  
Shawn's forehead wrinkled up in confusion. "You're right... I don't understand..."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement and continued. "You see... I'm crying because I did something stupid. I'm here with the man that I love, in this romantic setting, and when he asks me to spend the rest of my life with him and be his wife... What do I do? I cry and run to the bathroom. I can't believe I did that. I was in the middle of a moment that I have dreamt about since I was a little girl, and I screwed it up."  
  
"Belle... There will be other moments like this..."  
  
Belle waved her hand to interrupt him. "No, just let me finish... I saw Tim tonight, at the wedding... That should have been my first clue. I saw him, and I was reminded again of why I refused his proposal... I did it for you. I knew that he and I could never be happy together, because I wanted you. Then, I was in the bathroom just now... and that song came on... And, I thought about what you had said, and I tried as hard as I could to think of one good solid reason to say no to your proposal..."  
  
Belle paused, and Shawn waited in suspense for her to continue. "And..."  
  
Belle smiled sweetly at him. "And, I couldn't think of a single one. Oh yeah, I thought of a lot of stupid, unimportant, insignificant reasons to say no... But, then I thought about you, and how important you've always been in my life. Besides my family, you are the one thing that has always comforted me and the one person who has always been there for me. Even when we were thousands of miles apart, all I had to do was think about you and I felt better."  
  
"Even when I broke your heart..."  
  
"You never broke my heart, Shawn. Not really... I just locked it away and never let anyone else get too close to it. I was waiting for you to come back to me to open it again, and now you have. And, for some stupid reason, I keep pushing you away... But, I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm finally going to do the sensible thing..."  
  
Shawn raised one eyebrow, still not catching on completely. "And what's the sensible thing?"  
  
Belle grinned at him slightly. She had always loved the way that Shawn took just a little bit longer to catch on to what she was trying to tell him. "The sensible thing is to take your hand, and whatever road in life that we're on, to take that road together. I've known for my whole life that you and I are meant to be... For the rest of our lives... It doesn't make a difference if we're married or not, we will always be together, right?"  
  
Shawn nodded quickly. "Absolutely... When it comes down to it, it's just a piece of paper, a name change, and a big party... I'm going to be with you no matter what, wedding or not. I would like to be married, but not doing it isn't going to make me love you any less."  
  
"That's good..." Belle winked slyly at him and held up her left hand, his grandmother's ring still firmly on her finger. "Because, I accept."  
  
Shawn's brown eyes widened in surprise and Belle thought he was going to fall over in shock. "You accept?"  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically and smiled at him. "Yes, I'm saying yes. That's what my explanation was about. I realized in that bathroom that I was being stupid, and I want to marry you. It may just be a piece of paper, but I want it. I want our families to be there and celebrate our love with us. Being with you is the closest thing to a miracle that I've ever seen, and I think we all need to have a big party to celebrate it. I want to be Mrs. Shawn Brady... I want you to be the father of my children someday... I do want the same things that you do, I was just too afraid to admit it."  
  
Shawn burst into a wide smile and squeezed her tightly. He kissed her gently on the lips, and then drew back, the smile still plastered on his face. "I can't believe it... You're actually saying yes."  
  
"I can't believe I ever thought of saying no. I love you, Shawn..."  
  
Shawn kissed her on the forehead and kept smiling. "I love you too... You have made me the happiest man on earth... Not just today... Every day."  
  
Belle grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "Ditto... except... I'm not a man... I'm the happiest woman on earth, in the universe, the galaxy... and on and on and on..."  
  
Shawn chuckled at her and nodded in agreement. "And, I know a really great way to celebrate..."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes... Just go sit on the couch and I'll be right back."  
  
Belle looked at him in confusion, but did as she was told. She sat on the couch with a sigh as Shawn left for the kitchen. Belle happily stared at her engagement ring and nearly laughed out loud. She couldn't believe that the moment she had waited for all her life had finally happened. Worse than that, she couldn't believe that she had almost ruined it because of something so silly.  
  
Belle heard Shawn's footsteps behind her, and he walked around the couch to join her. He grinned wickedly at her and pulled a pint of ice cream from behind his back and handed it to her. He pulled out his other hand, and handed her one of the two spoons he was holding on to.  
  
"Chunky Monkey... Two spoons. Just how you like it."  
  
Belle smiled from ear to ear and quickly tore the lid off. "And I thought this night couldn't get any more perfect..."  
  
Shawn nodded and winked at her. "I had a feeling this would make you happy."  
  
Belle took a bite of ice cream off her spoon and smiled at him. "You know, normally, I would eat this entire thing by myself and not let you have any... But, I do have a wedding to look my best for."  
  
Shawn took a bite for himself and grinned. "Wow... A wedding. It feels like I'm dreaming... I didn't actually plan on you saying yes. But, I'm glad you did."  
  
Belle leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Me too... But, Shawn... Can you promise me one thing?"  
  
Shawn paused to think about it and asked. "Uhm... That we won't become one of those engaged couples who doesn't talk about anything besides our wedding?"  
  
Belle laughed and shook her head. "Well, yes... But, that's not it."  
  
"Okay... I promise that our life together will always be like this. Happy, and full of love."  
  
Belle smiled, but shook her head again. "Ohhh, that's good too... But, you're still wrong. It's not a huge promise, I just want to make sure that we have a fun wedding."  
  
Shawn licked a bit of ice cream from his spoon and looked at her in confusion. "A fun wedding?"  
  
"Yeah, I know... It's kind of an oxymoron... But, people try so hard to plan these great weddings, and half the time, everyone there ends up bored out of their minds. I want ours to be fun... Kind of like a big party where we all dress up and have a great time... None of that boring overly traditional stuff. Some weddings are..."  
  
Shawn grinned and finished her sentence for her. "More like funerals?"  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly. I just don't want that for us."  
  
"Then we won't. Whatever makes you happy is what I want." Shawn smiled sweetly at her and leaned forward for a quick kiss.  
  
Belle complied and then snuggled closer to Shawn with a sigh of contentment. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her tightly. Belle took another bite of ice cream and quietly pondered their future together.  
  
"Shawn... I feel like there's only one thing left to say..."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
Belle smiled, finally at peace within herself, and looked up into Shawn's brown eyes. "And they lived happily ever after."  
  
Shawn smiled and pulled her further into his arms, kissing her deeply and passionately. Belle had shared hundreds of kisses with him in the past, but this one kiss meant so much more. It held the promise of a wonderful future filled with ups and downs, but with one constant; their love for each other.  
  
****  
The End  
  
Please read Author's Notes for dedication, special messages and credits... 


	25. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:  
  
First and foremost... Thank you for reading. :)  
  
This story is dedicated to all of the loyal readers who have stuck by me and this story over the past 6 months. I know that it's been a long wait, but you've all been so patient while I was going through some personal troubles. I can't thank you all enough for your loyalty, your comments, constructive criticisms and for just plain being there. Thank you, thank you, thank you...  
  
What's next:  
I still have a few ongoing troubles, so new stories will be a little slow, but they are coming. My next story is something where nobody ends up in the hospital... It's mostly light and fluffy, but there is still some angst... I just can't write anything without some angst. (It's definitely a Broe story, and another couple that may surprise you coming from me...)  
  
After that, I will be working on the third story in the "True" & "Fallout" series, where we learn even more about Chloe's past, and her relationship with Brady progresses even further. I'd write this next, but the story I will be working on has to be started soon because it deals with current events in Salem.  
  
Anyway, thanks so much for hanging on... I really do appreciate it.  
  
Credits:  
"You Belong To Me" is an ooooold song, and I can't remember who does the original version, but there is a great version of it on the Shrek soundtrack. (Done by the guy from Lifehouse.)  
  
"The Face" is a Mandy Moore song off of "I Wanna Be With You".   
  
These characters don't belong to me, although I wish they did. They belong to NBC, Columbia and Ken Corday. (Although, if they are willing to loan them to me for the weekends, I won't mind.) 


End file.
